Unexpectedly, a Fox Suddenly Arrives and Ruins his Peace
by Copacetic Pessimism
Summary: Hikigaya Hachiman is currently enjoying his peace as a second-year liberal arts student at Tokyo University until it all gets disrupted by a certain sly fox.
1. Chapter 1

It's already been a year since I moved out of Chiba and now I'm starting my second-year in university. When my parents received the notice that I got a scholarship to the prestigious University of Tokyo. A university well-known for shaping its students to capable and successful individuals. They thought of this as the best opportunity for their son to stop acting like trash and actually develop into a real person. They wouldn't budge and forced me to attend. My scumbag father even said that if I didn't attend, he would make my life a living hell. It sounded really scary at the time given that he had an aura of some game's true final boss. I think I even felt some miasma or something emanating around him. Since I was completely under-leveled and had no equipment whatsoever, I had no choice but to give in. I bet in truth, he just wanted me out of the house, so he could dote on Komachi even more. What a daughter-con. I'm your first born son damn it!

On the other hand, my mother was actually hesitant about it. She wasn't sure if I could survive living by myself. She actually worries about my well-being. How touching! That would be nice if that really was the case. In truth, all she was worried about was my inability to cook, clean, or do anything at all. After all, I've always relied on Komachi for food and chores. After some persuasion from my father and me being forced to undergo a two week crash course on chores and such, she eventually gave in.

The hardest to convince was Komachi. When she first heard the news, she started bawling her eyes out. It was as if she watched Anohana and Clannad all in one night. I guess it shows how much she cares about me. I did tell her that one summer that I had no real reason to leave home. It took like an hour for her to calm down. With seemingly crimson eyes, she finally agreed. She only had one condition though, I would have to visit twice a month while contacting her every Tuesday and Saturday. Just how much is she worried about me!? It's really sweet that she cares about me and all, but that's going way too far. I really didn't have it in me to decline. I mean how could a big brother decline a request like that from his cute little sister. Distance will never destroy a sibling relationship anyway.

Since my entire family agreed to it and apparently my own opinion doesn't matter, it was decided that I would attend Tokyo University. The only remaining problem at that time really was informing Yukinoshita and Yuigahama. To my surprise, they took it surprisingly well. They were proud of me. They were happy that I had a chance to attend a prestigious university . All they asked of me of was that our relationship would never reset. After all we've been through, that would be impossible. It was reassuring that they valued our relationship this much.

Why was I reminiscing so much again? Oh yeah, Hiratsuka-sensei invited me to a ramen place close by. She remembered her promise to me during that summer vacation. I think it was when I was craving ramen. I happened to stumble upon her while she was at a wedding. I vaguely remember how pathetic she looked. It somehow ended up with her treating me and a promise to treat me again once I graduate. Knowing her and her salary, she kept on rescheduling it. Today was finally the day she was ready to treat me. Well, I better get on my way or else she's gonna kick my ass.

I lift myself up from the couch and began walking to the bathroom to take a shower. At least this apartment is relatively spacious. With one small sized bedroom with all my personal needs, a large living room with a study table, a couch and some chairs, a fully functional small kitchen and a bathroom. I have no idea how my parents got me this apartment, but I sure am glad they did. The only thing that's weird is that I have an extra futon lying around. Komachi was so persistent on getting an extra one. After my shower, I just wore some decent clothes and began to leave the apartment.

After a short commute, I finally made it to the address she told me about. I have no idea whatsoever what she's doing in Tokyo. When I arrived, I took notice of the ramen store in front of me. It gave an authentic and traditional feel of a classic ramen stall. Even the exterior was completely made out of traditional wood and such. As I entered I noticed that here was one huge square table with a kitchen in the middle. The fragrant scent of delicious ramen filled the room as well. I seriously can't wait to eat!

As I was scanning the room to look for Hiratsuka-sensei, I noticed the number of couples in here. I mean seriously, there's not a single person eating by their lonesome. Is this ramen place known only to couples or something!? While I was internally ranting, someone suddenly came and hit me on the back.

"Hey there Hikigaya! Looks like you made it." The person who was obviously Hiratsuka-sensei said.

"You did say today was finally the day you were gonna treat me. Besides, if I was late, you would have probably kicked my ass."

"Sorry about that, it's been pretty hectic back in Chiba."

"Not hectic enough apparently since you're still single."

I instantly regret saying that. I could see her readying her fist. It's been how long and I still don't learn. Out of instinct, I instantly ducked and stepped to the side. Luckily, I was able to avoid her wrath.

"Tch, you got better at reacting."

"It's like you seriously wanted to hit me."

"Of course I wanted to, last time I saw you was when you were leaving for Tokyo. It's our reunion and the first thing you do is make fun of me."

"Sorry about that, it was out of habit."

"Anyway, let's start eating already. I'm getting hungry."

All I could do was agree with her since I was also hungry. We were able to find two seats close to the chef. As we were sitting down, I was curious why she was all the way here in Tokyo knowing her and how her social life is. Well, I'm not one to talk in regards to that but whatever.

"Why are you even Tokyo anyway sensei?"

"Oh, I was planning to meet up with some friends. I then remembered you were here, so I might as well treat you now."

"Fair point."

We then began to shout out our order since this place was a traditional ramen place. I decided to go with Kona-otoshi while sensei ordered hari-gane. To kill time, we decided to talk about what we've been doing since the last time we saw each other. I've never really understood the notion of talking about yourself after not seeing each other for a long time. I never expected in my whole life that I would leave Chiba and go to somewhere like Tokyo.

"How're your studies going Hikigaya?"

"Why's that the first question you ask me?"

"I mean you are a scholar after all. It would all be meaningless if you were failing everything. It defeats the purpose of a scholarship if you don't give any effort."

"It's been this long and you're still lecturing me."

"It's not like you don't appreciate and make use of it right?"

Damn it. She's got me there. I can't count the number of times she helped me during my high school years. Despite all the number of times I messed up, she would just keep on lecturing, scolding and reprimanding me.

"N-not really." Why the hell was I embarrassed to say that!?

"Still can't be honest huh. You've always been like that. Guess you haven't changed as much."

"Of course I haven't changed. If I changed myself that easily, it was like I had no identity at all in the first place. Changing yourself just to please others is something only desperate insecure people would do." I miss this feeling of ranting. I've been all alone in university that I've kept everything to myself.

"Still as cynical as ever I see."

"Enough about that, how's Komachi doing?" She should be in her 3rd year by now. She doesn't force me to contact her anymore due to the amount of workload we both have. I haven't been able to visit recently either. I wonder if she's doing fine?

"She's nowhere as problematic as you were. She's maintaining her academics and social life just fine despite being Student Council President."

"Looks like I have no reason to worry about her then." I said with a proud feeling in me. Onii-chan is so proud of you Komachi.

"You really dote on her way too much."

"Shut up. I'm her older brother, so of course it's natural for me to be proud of her."

"By the way, Isshiki passed her entrance test to Tokyo University."

Wait, that sly fox who always relied on me for student council work? That sly manipulative kouhai applied to Tokyo University?

"Are you serious?" That was all I could say since I was so surprised about it.

"Yeah, it's true. You may not realize it, but you had a big impact on her life."

Big impact? I tricked her into becoming student council president while being her servant to take responsibility for forcing presidency onto her. That's all I really did for Isshiki.

"How could I have motivated her into applying into one of the top universities of the country?"

"I don't know really. Ever since you all graduated, she's been spending all her time studying while still properly fulfilling her duties as student council president."

I seriously didn't expect her to end up like that. I thought she would just leisurely spend her high school life while using her position as student council president as credit to get into university.

After that, we just spent the remainder of the time eating while chatting about menial things. It was getting late, so the both of us decided it was time to leave already.

"Thanks for the treat sensei."

"Pleasure's all mine Hikigaya. It was fun talking to you."

"I have to head home now so bye" She said as she began to walk farther into the distance.

I might as well head home too. It was getting late and I really wanted to sleep. Good thing all I have are afternoon classes tomorrow. After the commute, I finally made it back to my apartment. I can finally get some good deserved sleep. As I was walking towards my room, I noticed a silhouette near my door. It was a short and petite figure of probably a girl. It's pretty late so I'm sure that all the neighbors should be asleep. Damn it, now I'm worried. What kind of person would have any business with me? Whatever, I probably won't be attacked anyway. I'll just tell them to leave so I can finally get some sleep. As I was thinking that, the figure suddenly turned towards me. The person then began running towards me. Now I'm really worried.

"Senpaiiiiiii!" I heard a shout towards my direction. Senpai? I'm pretty sure I don't interact with anyone at the university. There's only one person that comes to mind who would call me that.

There it was, in front of me was Isshiki Iroha. A person I haven't since I graduated. She was standing in front me wearing a red blouse and a white cardigan along with her beige colored skirt. What is she doing here? Is she also carrying luggage? Now I'm just confused.

"First things first, why are you here Isshiki?"

"Isn't it obvious senpai? It's the start of the year and I need a place to stay since I'm now attending Tokyo University." How the hell can you say that with a straight face. Is she saying that she wants to stay in my apartment!?

"I can understand that part, but why do you want to stay with me?" There's no way she can live with me. What is she even thinking? Coming to the apartment of a guy living by himself.

"There's no one I know who lives in Tokyo. The dorms aren't an option either since my parents think it's too expensive. I then remember Hiratsuka-sensei saying you're living by yourself in Tokyo. So logically, living with you would be the best option!"

"How are your parents even fine with this?" How would they be fine with sending their daughter to basically live with a stranger for four years of university?

"Oh that was easy! I just told them that I had a senpai living in Tokyo and that they're fine with me staying with them as long as I help with the chores and stuff."

I wasn't even informed about any of this let alone agree with it! What the hell is this girl thinking?

"Hey, I didn't agree even agree with any of this. Your parents don't even know that I'm the senpai you're referring to."

"They never asked whether the senpai was a guy or a girl, so it's their fault! Besides, knowing you, you wouldn't have the heart to decline me. Especially if you knew that I have nowhere else to sleep."

Damn. When did she get this sly? How is she not even flustered by what she's saying? It is true that if she seriously has nowhere else to stay, my place would be the only logical option. Guess I have no choice.

"We'll discuss this tomorrow, but for now get in so we can sleep." I can't believe I'm actually doing this...

"Thanks senpai!" she cheered as we started to enter my apartment.

Well, there goes my peace.


	2. Chapter 2

Ugh. Stupid sunlight. Why do I feel so tired anyway? Huh? I can smell something burning. Burning!? I instantly got out of my futon and ran to the kitchen. I then found a girl with a blue apron using the stove. It appears that the smell was just someone cooking breakfast. Why is there a girl in my apartment again? Oh yeah, Isshiki came by last night and invited herself into my apartment.

"Good morning senpai!" she greeted while preparing the food. I didn't expect her to know how to cook. Hopefully it's edible unlike Yuigahama's cooking.

"Morning." I lazily replied while making my way to the counter. Apparently she cooked a western breakfast. I do remember buying bacon and eggs one day. I tried to start eating only to be stopped by Isshiki

"Geez senpai! Don't start eating without me. Wait for me to finish cleaning up." Isshiki complained. Guess I have to wait a bit. She did cook this for me after all. After she set all the cooking utensils into the sink, she made her way to sit down beside me at the counter.

"Thanks for the food!"

"Thanks for the food."

"This isn't half bad Isshiki." Damn. This is pretty tasty. Well, it is simple to cook bacon and some eggs. The only real challenge was not messing it up.

"This isn't half bad Isshiki. I'm surprised you managed to make something this good."

"I can't tell whether you're complementing me or insulting me."

"It's a compliment stupid."

"So mean! What kind of senpai would call their cute kouhai stupid!?"

"I don't see a cute kouhai anywhere, all I see is a sly fox."

"What a rotten senpai..."

Crap. I'm enjoying myself too much right now. Guess it's been a while since I've interacted with anyone in general. Thank god there wasn't any compulsory group projects last year. I barely managed to finish those projects by myself anyway. I digress. I better question Isshiki on what she's planning to do from here on out. She can't be seriously planning to live with me for four years right? Wait, didn't we discuss this last night? Am I that forgetful? What did happen after I let her in my apartment last night?

"Hey Isshiki, what happened after I let you in last night?"

"How forgetful can you be senpai? The first thing you did when we entered was to head into your bedroom. You totally ignored me and went to sleep! At least I was able to keep my chastity safe for now."

"For now? It's like you think I'll constantly threaten your chastity or something."

"It's natural for any girl to fear her chastity when she has to live with a guy!"

"Oi, remember that it was your choice to stay in my apartment. We also need to discuss what we're gonna do from now on."

"Fine senpai."

Over the course of breakfast, we discussed house rules and such. No way in hell I'll let her freeload here, but I don't know how long I'll really let her stay here. We decided cooking schedules, bathroom schedules and how we'll spilt expenses and the chores. We also agreed that she would own a duplicate key in case our classes greatly differ in terms of schedule. Apparently that extra futon Komachi made me bring was worth it after all. We decided that we'll place both of our futons in my room as sleeping in the living room is not ideal. I can't believe I actually have a roommate and it's Isshiki of all people.

"How did you get this apartment anyway senpai?" She asked me as I was writing down the schedules on a piece of paper.

"My parents are paying for it. In exchange for me having a scholarship and living alone, they'll pay for the rent."

"A scholarship huh, I didn't expect you to be that smart though senpai. You only gave the impression of a rotten person, never the impression of someone smart." She said that so casually. How can she easily make fun of the person giving her a place to stay?

"Coming from the girl who acts all innocent and cute, while truly being sly and manipulative. Besides, I'm not the one who spent their whole third year of high school studying." She instantly blushed when I said that.

"I couldn't help it ok! Everyone already graduated and I was left all alone. Also, I really wanted to go to Tokyo University for college."

"What reason could there be that would make you study that hard in order to be accepted here anyway?"

"No way I'm telling you senpai!"

"How annoying. By the way, what course are you specializing in Isshiki?"

"Oh that, I chose business and management. My experience as student council president also gives me extra credit and will make things easier in general." Wow, she really thought this trough.

"Besides, being a manager means I still get to manipulate people into doing my work." I take back my praise damn it. How can she grin so devilishly like that!?

"Wait a minute, weren't you planning on being a housewife so you could have an easy life?"

"Oh, some stuff happened along the way and I decided to scrap that idea. Enough about me, what about you senpai? What course are you specializing in? I know it can't be math or sciences since you're extremely bad at those subjects."

"For your information, it's literature and mastery of grammar. I still plan on becoming a fully-fledged house husband. It's just that if I have a degree in literature, I can be a writer or an editor. That means if I ever have to work, it'll be in the comfort of my own home." She had a somewhat surprised face before retorting back but that quickly turned back into her usual teasing expression.

"It's still disgusting that you still want to be a house husband, but at the very least you have something to work on. Although, you have to be married to be a house husband you knowwww."

"I'll deal with it when the time comes."

"If that time ever comes at all."

"Shut your trap, by the way isn't time for your morning classes already?"

"Oh you're right! Stupid senpai for making me forget! I'm gonna be late!" She then ran for the bathroom with a change of clothes in an effort not to be late. We also decided that we'll bring in our clothes from the closet and change in the bathroom. I will not tolerate the cliché of accidently coming into the room while someone's changing. As she came out of the bathroom fully dressed in an outfit consisting of a simple pink blouse and short pants, I have to tell her to wait for me to finish my afternoon classes, so we can buy ingredients for dinner.

"Isshiki, give me your contact number."

"What? I appreciate that you're letting me stay here, but I'm sorry if you think that is enough for you to hit on me."

"It's not that idiot, it's so I can contact you after my afternoon classes. We're low on ingredients so we need to buy some more." Why did I say we like it was completely natural? It's like we're some long-term couple living together.

"Oh, ok then but hurry! I'm going to be late!"

After we exchanged our contact details, she immediately ran out the door. It's only 7 am. The earliest lectures start at 8 am. It's only a 15 minute commute anyway. Speaking of lectures, I got till 2 pm till mine. I might as well go back to sleep since it's so damn early. I set my alarm to 12 pm and began to doze off back in my futon.

* * *

Next thing I knew, it was 1pm. I immediately got up and went to the kitchen to fix up a simple household classic of curry. After eating, I made it to the bathroom only to see a bra and some panties on the floor. Damn it, I can feel my face getting flustered. Why didn't she even bother cleaning up her mess before leaving? The shower was the most relaxing time I had in a while. Dealing with Isshiki tires me out so much after all. I finally got out and put on some random decent clothes and grabbed my laptop bag before leaving the apartment. The commute itself is always so boring, but I always have to be careful. I don't want my precious laptop to be stolen after all.

I finally made it to the entrance. I still have a hard time believing that I'm attending a prestigious university like this. I made my way to the lecture hall while observing my surroundings. Even in a university like this, there are still riajuu and couples everywhere. Guess they'll never leave my sight huh. I entered the room and immediately sat in the corner. For the past year, literally no one knows my existence other than the professor. The lecture was boring as always, but I still managed to understand all the information. It was the last part of what he said that really annoyed me. It's the start of the second year and we already a project. It's a compulsory group project of three at that. Apparently according to this professor, he'll be the one assigning the groupings. Just great. All I can do now is hope that I don't get grouped with some riajuu, but someone who can actually do the work. He just flashed the list of groupings on the screen. Apparently, I'm grouped up with Inoue Kazumi and Nakahara Ryoko. Just great. I already have to deal with Isshiki on a daily basis, but now my group mates are female too!? Damn gods of romantic comedy. Apparently we'll spend tomorrow's lecture time introducing ourselves to our group mates. I contacted Isshiki to meet me at the front gates as I was walking out of the lecture hall. I then saw a figure sitting on a nearby bench with a bored expression. It was probably Isshiki waiting for me.

"Yo." I lazily greeted her

"AHH! Oh, it's you senpai." What kind of reaction was that? Is my presence that scary?

"Let's go already."

"Sure thing senpai!" She sure does sound happy. As we were heading to the supermarket, I noticed people were staring at us. It was probably due to a cute girl like Isshiki hanging around a suspicious guy like me. Not that I care about what they think anyway. They're just strangers to me after all.

As we entered the supermarket, we immediately made it to the meat section. Chicken is on sale, so I guess I'll be making chicken teriyaki. I'm gonna need to buy soy sauce and some green onion too. Damn it, now I'm sounding like a housewife. Guess it's better than living off unhealthy premade bentos. While I was getting the ingredients for dinner plus some basic foodstuffs that'll last week, I saw Isshiki with a surprised expression on her face.

"What's the problem Isshiki?"

"It's nothing really, I'm just surprised you actually know what you're doing."

"I can't help it. My mother forced me to undergo a two week crash course on how to live by myself."

"I see. It's pretty funny imagining you learning how to cook senpai."

"Whatever. By the way, you might as well pick some ingredients while we're here. You're gonna be cooking too."

"Do I really have to?" She said with puppy dog eyes. I would usually give in but if I do, she'll end up truly freeloading at my place.

"Yes you have to, I don't want you to leech off without doing something in return."

"Fine thennnnnn." She said with a defeated expression as she marched towards some other part of the food section.

By the time we gathered everything, we made our way to the counter. We decided to spilt the expenses to buy the food. Thank god for the existence of allowance. I don't have to spend any of my own money. While we were lining up and arguing who was going to cook tonight, we heard someone say "How adorable! A couple buying ingredients for their dinner later." That made us both blush uncontrollably as we waited in silence for our turn. We headed directly to my apartment after purchasing everything without having a single conversation. That careless comment really made things awkward between us.

After entering the apartment, we both began to start cooking. We mutually agreed that we'll both do the cooking today. I would be in charge of cooking the chicken while Isshiki would prepare the sauce and vegetables. After 30 minutes of silent preparation, we then began to eat on the counter.

"Thanks for the food." We both said together. As I tried to get a piece of chicken, my chopsticks and Isshiki's chopsticks bumped together making things even more awkward between us. We then began to start eating. Seeing that the silence was bothering her, Isshiki decided to start a conversation.

"So senpai, how was your lecture today?"

"Same old same old really, only annoying thing is that I have a project to do already and it's by groups. How about you Isshiki? How's your first day in university?" No way I'm telling her that I'm paired up with two girls. Who knows how even more awkward it'll get.

"It was all just introductions to the course outline and stuff. All the topics sounded so complicated so, I'm a bit worried now hahaha."

"You'll do just fine, you'll probably won't fail miserably so don't worry."

"Wow senpai, you're really bad at this kind of thing."

"Whatever, are you going to shower first or is it gonna be me?"

"I think you should go first, who knows what you'll do with my used clothes." Playing that game huh? Two can play at that game.

"Says the girl who just left her underwear on the bathroom floor."

"What! Perverted senpai!" She then started flailing her arms me.

"What did I do!? It was your fault you left them there!"

"You don't just casually mention a maiden's underwear like that!"

"Fine, fine. I'll get into the shower then." I said as I walked towards the bathroom with a change of clothes. My only true solace right now is in the shower. I also noticed that there a ton of new shampoos and body soaps in here. Does a girl really need this many? By the time I came out, I found Isshiki reading one of my books.

"Oi, I didn't give you permission to read that." I said as I lightly tapped her on the head.

"But I had nothing left to do while waiting! My phone is busy charging!" She complained. Seriously, does this girl not have any hobbies or something.

"Anyway, it's your turn to shower so hurry up." I said as Isshiki headed towards the bathroom. Guess I'll go clean up the kitchen utensils. It's only been 10 minutes she's already out of the shower. I thought girls take a really long time in showers, dressing up and such. For like an hour, I was just reading my book on the sofa while Isshiki was playing around with her phone. It was getting late and we both had morning classes tomorrow, so we decided to sleep early. Even though the futons are on separate sides of room, it's still awkward knowing that she's sleeping in the same room as me. Just as I was about to sleep, Isshiki asked me a question.

"Hey senpai, back at the supermarket, did that comment about us looking like a couple bother you?" It's uncharacteristic of her to ask something like that. I might as well answer truthfully.

"No not really, it's just their opinion anyway and frankly they're just strangers so I don't care about what they think."

"I see, well that's good to know. Goodnight senpai."

"Goodnight Isshiki." I said I was trying to sleep even though I'm curious behind the meaning of her words.


	3. Chapter 3

It's only the second morning of Isshiki's stay here and it still feels weird waking up with her in the same room. I look at my phone and find out it's 8 am. It's my turn to cook breakfast, so I got up and walked towards the kitchen. I felt like making a normal breakfast comprising of miso soup, rice and some salmon. As I was about to start cooking, I noticed that there was only enough for one person. I keep forgetting that I have to cook for Isshiki too. I was finally able to finish after 20 minutes. Isshiki's still asleep huh. Guess I have to wake her up. As I entered the bedroom, Isshiki was sleeping peacefully in her futon. Come to think of it, I've never seen Isshiki's sleeping face before. It's kind of cute. What the hell, that sounded really creepy even for me.

"Oi Isshiki, wake up. I made breakfast already." I said in hopes that would wake her up. Her slumber then ended and she looked up towards me.

"Good morning senpai." She said with a thousand watt smile. How can she make such a bright smile after just waking up? The both of us then went to the counter to start eating.

"Thanks for the food." We both said. Doing this regularly is going to take some time to get used to. As we were eating, Isshiki made another surprised expression. Just how lowly does she view me? Anything a normal person can do that I do looks like a miracle to her.

"This is pretty good senpai! I had some doubt in your ability to cook but this is pretty tasty."

"Any person can make a breakfast as simple as this. Anyone except Yuigahama of course."

"Speaking of Yui-senpai, how is she doing right now?" Now that I think about it, I haven't contacted Yuigahama and Yukinoshita for months. I do remember them saying they'll drop by Tokyo in a couple of weeks.

"Yuigahama's probably doing fine at a local university in Chiba. I doubt her cooking improved though."

"Don't you regularly contact her and Yukino-senpai, senpai?"

"Not really. Last time I saw them was months ago."

"Don't you want to meet them again senpai? I mean they were special to you." Special huh. I do value the kind of relationship we have. They could be considered special in terms that I completely trust them. The relationship we have isn't shallow enough to be broken by menial things anyway.

"Our relationship isn't going to break just because of distance and other menial crap. I mean look at you, it's been a whole year and you're still the same as ever." For some reason, she blushed when I said that. I even heard her mutter something along the lines of "Dense senpai." She then got up and did some stretching.

"I'm done eating. You go shower first while I prepare for my lecture later." She said as she walked towards the bedroom. She's really persistent when it comes to me going to the shower first. Does she have some kind of reason? Probably doesn't matter anyway. I entered the bedroom to get a change of clothes only to see Isshiki diligently putting notebooks, highlighters and pens in her bag. Guess she doesn't have a laptop.

"That sure is a lot of supplies." I said as I was getting a change of clothes.

"This is university senpai! I have to put even more effort now." She said with a sigh and an almost melancholy expression. Guess I have to cheer her up.

"Academics is important and all, but don't let it stress you too much . It's all worthless if you tire yourself out for the wrong reasons. Besides, it'll be weird to see you all exhausted and stuff." I mean academics and schooling are the tools in order to achieve knowledge and experience. These in turn give opportunities to make our lives more fulfilling in the way we choose. Be it for the money, for the enlightenment, for the passion , for simply satisfying our curiosity or whatever the hell we want to do, there are multiple ways for people to improve their lives through the use of an education. If we let the stress and insecurity of passing or failing control us, we defeat the purpose of a meaningful education. A tool meant for bettering our lives turns out to drain the life out of us instead. Long story short, put in the right amount of effort without letting it ruin your life even if it can be a pain in the ass.

I expected her to blush or something but instead she surprised me with something unexpected.

"Thanks senpai." She said in a voice without any malice or signs of teasing whatsoever. Even her smile felt completely real and full of sincere emotions. Instead, all this made me blush instead.

"N-no problem Isshiki." I barely managed to say as I went towards the bathroom with a red face. I seriously didn't expect such a pure and innocent reaction from her. I finished my shower as I tried to understand what just happened now. As I exited the bathroom, Isshiki was in front of me while holding her outfit for later in her hands.

"Wait for me to finish showering senpai. We'll commute to university together." She said as she pushed me away and entered the bathroom. I just did as I was told and waited on the couch. Getting used to this living with someone else thing is seriously gonna take some time.

"Let's go senpai!" Isshiki cheered as she entered the living room. We both made our way out the apartment and took the route towards school. The entire time, Isshiki was just smiling for no apparent reason. Then again, I felt at peace for some strange reason. When we finally arrived at the university, we greeted each other goodbye as we headed towards our respective lecture halls. Today's the day I'm going to meet my group mates. What a pain. I hope they're going to actually contribute to the project. The professor wasn't here yet so everyone was just talking to each other. This scene looked oddly familiar to a high school classroom. People would just talk to no end until a teacher would pop up. When he finally arrived, he just explained the mechanics for the project along with its deadline. Due in a month huh. Good thing it's not that big of a project so it shouldn't be that hard. He then told us to meet with our group mates before leaving the room. Good for him that he doesn't have to do much for today. As I was thinking that, two girls suddenly walked towards my area. They're probably my group mates.

"Are you Hikigaya?" One of the girls rudely asked. The girl had shoulder-length jet black hair and was hearing just a simple tank-top, a jacket and shorts. She gave the impression of being similar to Miura albeit more rebellious and reckless. Definitely a riajuu. On the other hand, the other girl with a blonde ponytail gave out a more composed impression. Even her simple clothes of a green blouse and a long skirt made her seem more reserved. Guess I'll handle this as business like as possible.

"Yes I am. You two must be my group mates?" I said in the most polite way possible.

"I'm Nakamura Ryoko." The more composed girl said as she nodded her head.

"Yeah. I'm Inoue Kazumi. By the way, I have a lot of things planned for this month, so I'll just let you two handle the project by yourselves." She said in a smug condescending tone. What? She expects us just to comply with something as ridiculous as that? I hate these kinds of people that just order people around only because they feel more powerful than others. I was planning on doing this as business like as possible, but with this bitch I might have to change my plans. Having her have a demeanor like this will hinder the project more in the long term compared to simply complying with her demands.

"No." I said in the coldest tone I could muster. After being around the ice queen Yukinoshita for so long, I completely mastered the concept of being cold.

"What did you just say to me!?" She shouted very angrily. Guess she's not used to people who go against her selfish orders.

"I just said no to your stupid demand. What honestly makes you think you have the power or right to order people around like that. It's either you're insecure about your social position that you have to flaunt around your so called power so much to make yourself feel better or you're just a complete bitch." It's fine if she hates me. We'll only be group mates for this project anyway. I just have to make sure I'm not burdening myself too much. I might make the people who care about me worried.

My statement was able to completely make her stagger. She then just stormed off from the area leaving only me and Nakamura-san. Apparently, she's distressed about what just happened right now. I might as well apologize.

"Sorry for scaring you Nakamura-san. I just couldn't accept what she just said."

"Oh, it's fine Hikigaya-kun. I was just surprised you said that to Inoue-san."

"Is she some kind of popular person?" I ask since I don't really bother with the people here.

"How could you not know Hikigaya-kun? Inoue-san is one of the more influential people of our year. She is akin to a celebrity due to her beauty and charisma." People like that actually do exist in university? I can understand the beautiful part but not the charismatic one.

"Making a lot of friends and acquaintances isn't really one of my priorities." It technically is true. It's not one of my priorities if I don't bother with it at all.

"I see, but what will we do about Inoue-san? This is a group project after all." I'll have to deal with her eventually. Doing the project with just the two us is would be exhausting after all.

"Given the current situation, she's not going to listen to me at all. Best course of action would be to wait for her to calm down before talking to her. For now, we should make a simple outline and layout for the project so we can properly distribute the tasks later on."

"You're pretty reliable Hikigaya-kun." She said with a hint of praise in her voice. When was the last time someone complimented me like this? This girl sure is different from others.

"You're the amazing one Nakamura-san. You just calmly witnessed that whole thing happen. You're even interacting with me normally unlike most people."

"Why wouldn't I interact with you normally Hikigaya-kun?"

"Most people would always pass me off as someone creepy or suspicious." Impressions and labels play a strong factor on how a person interacts with others. This results in treating certain people differently most often in a negative impression. Only few would disregard labels and treat everyone normally.

"Why would I judge you based solely on your physical appearance or what other people say about you? It's pretty shallow to make a conclusion about a person you've never met before." Oh wow, I wasn't expecting an answer like that.

"I-I see. Why don't we start on the project already." I proposed. She just agreed with me, and we then started brainstorming for ideas. After a couple of hours, we finally made a general layout and outline for the project. It was almost lunch time and lecture time just ended, so I decided to head towards the cafeteria. Just as I was about to leave, Nakamura-san also stood up and asked me a question.

"Is it ok if I join you for lunch Hikigaya-kun? You seem like an interesting person and I would like to know more about you." She sure is courageous to bluntly ask something like that. I guess it's ok. It won't hurt to try and make a few friends. She's not that annoying to deal with it anyway. I also don't feel any malicious intent coming from her.

"Sure." I nonchalantly replied. We then walked together towards the cafeteria. I opted for some classic tonkotsu ramen while Nakamura-san got a western meal of a salad sandwich.

"A western meal?" I ask out of curiosity.

"I have a preference to these kinds of meals. I was raised outside of Japan after all. I only began studying here when I was in high school."

"That doesn't match up with the fact that you're taking a literature focused course in Japan."

"I just find Japanese literature more interesting. Compared to western literature, the settings and values depicted in Japanese literature intrigue me more."

"That's an interesting viewpoint." I remarked as I was eating my ramen. I haven't seen someone this passionate about literature especially Japanese literature. Ebina-san and Zaimokuza don't count. All they adore is BL or light novel chuunibiyo works.

"What about you Hikigaya-kun? What made you choose a literature oriented course?" She said as she took a bite off her sandwich. Do I tell her. It's nowhere as close as her reason. Being a househusband is not seen that favorable to the eyes of people after all. She did go through the trouble of telling me her reason. I might as well do it.

"It's a little embarrassing to tell you since it's not as impressive as your reason."

"I don't mind Hikigaya-kun."

"It's to be an editor or a writer. I honestly don't want to work and just become a househusband. If I'm ever forced to work, I can do it from the comfort of my own home."

"You sure are planning long term..." She blushed as she said.

"Long term?"

"I mean you are planning and expecting to get married after all. I don't have many male friends in the first place so a thought like that has never crossed my mind." She said as she was twiddling her fingers.

"No, you're understanding it the wrong way. I want to become a househusband because I don't want to work. It's not because I want to get married." I gestured in order for her not to misunderstand my intention. Isshiki said the same thing though. I need to be married in order to be a househusband. I should really start thinking about it more seriously in the future.

"I see, sorry for the misunderstanding." After that, we just spent the rest of our lunch discussing our favorite works and authors.

"Oh, it's almost time for my next class." She said as she stood up. "Thanks for spending time with me Hikigaya-kun. If possible, I would like to spend lunch with you again."

"Sure no problem." I replied as she began to walk out of the cafeteria. When was the last time I had a chat like that? It was oddly satisfying. Guess I better make my way to my next class too.

* * *

It was already the end of the afternoon lectures. Just like we planned, I was waiting for Isshiki by the university gates. When I finally noticed her approaching me, I was expecting one of her usual greetings but instead she remained silent. We then just commuted the whole way back without saying anything to one another. She just kept on pouting the whole time. When he finally made it back, I just sat on the couch and worked on some assignments. It was her turn today to cook dinner. After about 20 minutes, I could see that she was done cooking. Apparently it was two separate gyudon bowls. I just walked towards the counter as she was putting the final touches.

"Thanks for the food." We said in unison as we began to eat. Looks like she can still talk. As I was eating, I noticed that there was less meat in my bowl compared to hers. There are even tomato slices in her damn it. When the hell did I buy tomatos?

"Uh Isshiki, why does my meal have less compared to you?"

"Oh I'm sorry senpai, I must've not noticed." She said in a completely sarcastic tone. You're obviously doing this on purpose!? What did I do wrong this time?

"Hey Isshiki, what's bothering you."

"Me being bothered? I don't understand what you're talking about senpai." She said in a completely sarcastic tone. Now you're just playing dumb. What do I have to do to make her talk. Let's see.

"Tell me the reason or else I'm going to make you cook dinner every day from now on."

"You can't do that! We agreed on a schedule!"

"My apartment, my rules. You're better off telling the reason instead of being so stubborn."

"Threatening me like this... What a rotten senpai. Fine then, I was feeling jealous ok!?"

"Jealous of what?"

"I was in the cafeteria with some of my classmates awhile ago during lunch. I then saw you eating lunch alone with a pretty girl."

"I seriously don't understand what there is to be jealous about, but she's just my group mate."

"Just a group mate huh. To me, it looked like you guys were talking about something other than a project."

"We were just talking about literature. It was a similar interest, so we ended up talking for a while." Isshiki then made a relieved face that soon turned into an expression as if she made a mistake.

"I see. I'm acting all childish aren't I senpai?"

"What are you talking about, you're always acting childish."

"How mean senpai! I can't believe I was actually worried about you!" She then took her bowl and moved to the bedroom leaving me all alone in the kitchen.

There's no real reason for her to be jealous anyway. The only logical conclusion is... Nah, that's impossible. That outcome is completely impossible. But if it was true, what would I do then? I contemplated as I tried to finish my dinner. Damn tomatoes.


	4. Chapter 4

It's already been 2 weeks since Isshiki moved in. I was able to reconcile with Inoue with the help of Nakamura-san. Ever since then, the project has been progressing very smoothly. Only odd thing is that Inoue is conscious of my presence while Nakamura-san keeps on inviting me to lunch. My interactions with Isshiki have been normal lately too. We either study at the same time or goof around at the same thing. We even have menial talks during breakfast and dinner. Oddly enough though, I began to understand Isshiki's hobbies. Contrary to her appearance, she enjoys reading manga and some genres of literature. She told me she never actually had the time for them due to her duties as manager of the football club, student council president, studies and trying to maintain her social life. She was anxious at first when she first started university, but she has been gradually able to balance her studies and free time. She even goes out with some of her classmates every now and then, but always insists having dinner in the apartment. I on the other hand, began interacting with more people especially Nakamura-san and Inoue. We would always end up spending a few of our lunch times for the project. Nakamura-san also invites me over to the library every now and then to recommend some authors and work. How my university live is going right now is something I didn't expect but isn't that bad either.

Today was the same as any other day albeit somewhat special. It was due to the fact that it's the day before a day-off. Day-offs are scared in the eyes of university students. Some would spend it relaxing from the stress while others would use it to cram their papers and projects. I for one wish to spend my day-off sleeping. That was what I planned until Isshiki ruined the chances of it happening.

"Senpai, I need a new bookshelf for my documents. Can you go shopping with me tomorrow? It is a day-off after all." She told me as I was lazily playing with my phone on the couch. I was just thinking of spending the whole day sleeping and you tell me this!? Don't you understand by now how much I value sleep?

"I don't want to. It's a day-off and I want to sleep." I said dismissing her request.

"Can't you do it as a favor for your cute kouhai?" There she goes acting all cutesy again. That isn't enough to convince me though.

"Nope."

"Fine then, guess I have no choice but to show Komachi." I instantly stood up when I heard her mention my little sister's name. I keep forgetting that they actually know each other. Although I don't know if they have a good relationship or something.

"Ew, you really are a sis-con. I just mentioned her name and now you pay attention."

"Never mind that. Show Komachi what?"

"Oh nothing, just a picture of you sleeping in the morning." She then got her phone and showed me the picture. There was not out of the ordinary in the picture. The only recognizable features were my sleeping face and Isshiki's face. The background is just the walls of my bedroom.

"How can that even classify as a threat to me?"

"Senpai, are you feeling so lazy you forgot how to think? Imagine how Komachi would react if she knew I had picture of your sleeping face in the morning with me in it."

What is she trying to do here? Wait a minute, if Komachi saw a picture like that. She would assume that Isshiki is living with me. In turn that would result in her ratting it out to my parents. Who knows what kind of hell they would show me if they found out that their son who should be studying has a girl living with him in an apartment. It never came to mind, but no one actually knows that Isshiki is staying here other than her parents. I was nervously sweating as I came to that realization.

"Looks like you finally understand senpai. For our best interests, I think you're better off accompanying me tomorrow." She said as she smiled impishly at me. It was a smile full of malice but for some reason was cuter than her average smile. She's been acting all cutesy lately that I keep forgetting how truly sly she is. The mere fact that she thought of a threat this elaborate scares me.

"Guess I have no choice but to go. Seriously though, that's really unfair."

"Senpai, you have to learn that a lot of girls sometimes play unfair." That's just plain creepy to bluntly say.

"Fine then, but you make breakfast tomorrow."

"Sure thing senpai! I'm looking forward to tomorrow!" She said as she walked towards the bedroom. Leaving me all alone on couch contemplating about what happened.

Just what did I get myself into?

* * *

It was the morning of the next day. I morning that should have been spent sleeping if it wasn't for this annoyingly sly fox of a kouhai. I got up and proceeded towards the kitchen. I hope she actually did cook breakfast this time. When I got into the kitchen, Isshiki was preparing miso soup while re-heating the left over salmon from last night's dinner. When she finally noticed me, she took off her apron and brought all the food at the counter.

"Good morning senpai! Here's the breakfast I promised. You better keep your part of the bargain." She said in a cheeky tone.

"Thanks for the food." We said in unison. After living together for quite some time. We became familiar with each other's cooking style. I prefer a style that requires the least steps possible while Isshiki opts for a meal that is both tasty and nutritious. As we were eating, I was curious about just what she had planned for today.

"Hey Isshiki, what exactly are we doing today?"

"Didn't I already tell you senpai?" She said with an unimpressed expression on her face. "I need a bookshelf because there are way too many documents I need to bring home. If you're worried about the payment, I'll use my own money. I just need you to accompany me."

"Well, I kinda need a new shelf too. How about we buy a big one and spilt the price?"

"I'm fine with that. Thanks senpai!"

"Sure whatever, I had a little bit of extra in this month's allowance anyway."

After that, we just ate our breakfast as we normally do. I then stood up as I finished in order to shower. For some reason, it became an unofficial rule that I always shower first. I don't really understand Isshiki's reason behind it though. This time though, Isshiki followed me as I was getting a change of clothes.

"What are you doing Isshiki?"

"I'm going to pick out your clothes. Hopefully you have something decent it here. We are going to walk for a long time and I don't want you to look shabby as you accompany me."

This girl sure does distrusts my sense of clothing. Not that I actually cared about it. After she picked out a plain black and blue shirt and some decent pants, she finally allowed me to go take a shower. I completely value the alone time I get in the shower. With Isshiki always bothering me and Nakamura-san inviting me to places, I've been having less and less alone time. As my time of solitude finally ended, I left the bathroom in order for Isshiki's turn. All I could do was while waiting was to play some games on my phone. Given the time it takes for her to shower, I wouldn't be able to read a decent amount of anything. She finally entered the living room in a pink sundress along with a white mini-jacket. I got used to her wearing different types of outfits. I still don't know how she manages to clean and dry them by herself.

"How do I look senpai?"

"The same as usual really."

"Not a single complement you rotten senpai?"

"I just got so used to you being cute in those outfits that I can't tell the difference anymore." Did I just admit to her that I found her cute all the time? What the hell am I saying!? Damn Freudian slip.

"I-I see. That counts as a compliment I guess..." She replied embarrassingly. Don't sound so embarrassed like that! You'll make me feel embarrassed too!

"A-Anyway, let's go." She silently agreed as we began to leave the apartment. I have no idea where she wants to go, so I just let her lead the way. The first thing we did was enter a nearby mall. According to Isshiki, this mall's targeted audience are university students thus it has all the needs one would need. The mall was pretty crowded given that it was a day-off for most people. Isshiki decided to just cling to my arm and drag me the entire time. When we finally made it to the hardware store, Isshiki couldn't decide on a single design. Out of all the common girly troupes you can have, you just had to have the indecisiveness when it comes to shopping. This is going to take some time.

"Hey senpai, which one would be better? This one or that one?" She said as she pointed towards many different kinds of bookshelves. We only have enough space in the living room for a small bookshelf. Looks like we need to choose one that's taller compared to wider.

"Isshiki, look for the tall kinds, not the wide ones. Also make sure it's not too expensive."

"Sure thing senpai!" She said as she walked towards more designs. I just decided to rest on a nearby bench while she was out picking. After about 25 minutes, she finally chose a design but couldn't decide on a color. I should pick one for her so it won't take too long.

"Pick the light brown one. It matches most of the furniture back at the apartment."

"Oh, you're right. Good choice senpai!" After she chose it, we went to the counter to purchase it. We bought it under my name since I already previously purchased furniture. We decided to split the cost of it since I too would be using it soon. They told us it would be delivered to us by a week. After I signed a few things and gave them the address, we left the store in order to look for a place to eat lunch.

"Where do you want to eat Isshiki?"

"I'm not sure really. Preferable somewhere not too expensive since we just bought that bookshelf." Not too expensive huh. This is the perfect chance to eat at Saize. I haven't eaten there in so long that I almost miss the place.

"How about Saize? It's affordable and the food's not bad." I recommend. I hope she doesn't react violently or judge my choice.

"I would have normally rejected that idea, but since we're low on money guess I have no choice." After she reluctantly agreed, we made our way towards the closest Saize branch. Once we entered and found some seats, I immediately decided on a hamburger steak since that's something neither Isshiki or I could cook. Isshiki on the other hand couldn't decide on something. Seems like she's not used to eating here.

"Why don't pick one of their salads. It goes along with your preference of nutritional food." As I said that, she was a bit shocked at what I just said.

"What's the matter Isshiki?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I just didn't expect you to know my eating preferences."

"I've already seen what you prefer to cook and eat. It's already been a few weeks since you invited yourself to my appartment." The waiter then came and asked for our orders. I ordered a hamburger steak while Isshiki finally decided on a salmon salad. As we were waiting for our food, we decided to talk about how are classes have been going. I've been observing that Isshiki sometimes stays up late to finish some assignments. I always remind her about it, but she dismisses it every time.

"Hey Isshiki, don't stay up too late. I always see you studying late at night."

"You sound like a parent scolding a child..."

"Either way, it's not good for you to do it too many times."

"Yes, yes senpai. I promise not to sleep too late." She deadpanned. All I can hope is that she actually follows it. Our orders finally arrived and we began to eat. We spent the rest of our meal talking about random things that popped up in our minds. We decided to just pay for our own meals. The food wasn't that expensive anyway. One of the reasons why I like Saize. Good quality food at an affordable price. After lunch, Isshiki forced me to walk around with her. She kept on saying that I need to exercise more ever since I stopped biking. We decided to go sightseeing as we walked. I actually never spent the time to look around Tokyo since I was always busy being lazy in my apartment. Isshiki seemed to have been enjoying the day proven by the number of sly remarks she has said me as we were walking. A couple of hours passed before we got tired. We then decided to rest at a nearby park. Isshiki found a crepe stand decided to buy some leaving me alone on the bench. I still don't understand why so many girls are fascinated and attracted to stuff like crepes and ice cream. Thinking about today, it's something I wouldn't normally do, but I actually had some fun. Isshiki then returned with a crepe and a can of coffee in hand. That coffee can't possibly be?

"I'm back senpai! I found a vending machine by the stand, so I got you a MAXX Coffee. Here you go!" She happily handed to me the can. I immediately opened it up and began drinking. No matter what happens, this coffee will always be refreshing. I then glanced towards my side and saw the crepe Isshiki was eating.

"You want some senpai?"

"No not really." In truth I was actually a bit hungry from all the walking.

"You're not being honest senpai." She pouted before moving closer to me. "Say ahh senpai." She gradually began to move the crepe closer to my face. It was embarrassing as hell, but I was hungry. Defeated, I opened my mouth and quickly took a bite out of it. This is actually pretty tasty.

"How is it senpai?"

"It's tastes good."

"I'm glad. I kinda wanted to thank you for letting me stay, so I decided to take you out for once."

"Doesn't feel like a thanks since you blackmailed me."

"I couldn't help it. It's way too fun teasing you senpai." She said with another one of her trademark malicious cute smile.

"Well, I did have fun today so thanks Isshiki."

"You're welcome senpai!" We just spent the rest of our time relaxing on that bench. When the sun was beginning to set, we decided to return home. It's been a pretty hectic day especially with Isshiki around but it was fun.


	5. Chapter 5

Solitude. Something that hasn't occurred to me in quite some time. I was just laying on the couch and peacefully reading a book. With Isshiki having both morning and afternoon classes while mine are during the afternoon, I was all alone in apartment. I was planning to spend the whole morning in peace. It was then my phone rang. This surprised me since no one ever calls me. Not many people even know my contact details. Even Isshiki doesn't do it frequently. When I finally reached out for the phone, I saw that the caller was someone I haven't from for a couple of months. Yuigahama was calling me so I immediately answered.

"Yo."

"Yahallo Hikki!" It's been how many years and she still uses that greeting? She even keeps on using that nickname for me...

"Why are you calling though Yuigahama?"

"Oh yeah, Yukinon and I have a day-off tomorrow and are planning to visit Tokyo. Are you gonna be free? I want us to hang out again like old times!" She's still as cheerful and bubbly as ever huh. Well, if I remember right, it's only morning classes tomorrow. I haven't seen them in a while so I might as well go.

"Yeah, I'm free after my morning classes."

"Perfect! I'm so glad we get to meet you again Hikki! I'll hand over the phone to Yukinon so you guys can talk about the details." Oh yeah, that reminds me. They both go to the same university. I bet Yukinoshita is acting still acting like a perfect student even in university academically.

"Hello Hikigaya-kun."

"Yo."

"I can't believe you. You're majoring in literature and you still can't think of a decent greeting." It's Yukinoshita being Yukinoshita again. We haven't had banter like this in a while.

"Whatever, what about the details Yuigahama was talking about."

"About that, seeing you still have morning classes, we'll visit you at your university and pick you up there. Is that acceptable to you?"

"I'm fine with that."

"Well, I hope you can survive long enough for tomorrow Hikimori-kun."

"Oi, as a matter of fact, I'm perfectly capable of living by myself." Even though that's not the case right now due to Isshiki. I can damn well cook at least. Even Isshiki praises my cooking damn it.

"As you say Hikigaya-kun. See you tomorrow." I felt a little bit of happiness in her tone. I guess even she would look forward to something like this."

"Yeah, see you two tomorrow." After that, we both hung up leaving me to read my book. An hour after that call, I heard the doorbell ring. Odd, no one would ever doorbell unless Isshiki and I get lazy and order out food. Isshiki never bothers and just opens the door with her key. Who could this person possibly be? I slowly approached the door as I was wondering that. When I got a glimpse of outside, it was one of the most annoying people I have ever dealt it. It was Yukinoshita Haruno. Judging by her facial expression, she already knows I'm aware of her presence and she wants to come in. Not wanting to face her wrath, I decided to just let her in.

"Hello Hikigaya-kun!" A voice full of supposed cheerfulness. I know fully well though that is not the case. I bet she just wants to tease me like always.

"What are you doing here?" I used to the most annoyed tone I could muster. Things have already been hectic enough with Isshiki and that group project but now I have to deal with this?

"Your reactions never cease to amuse me. Aren't you glad a beautiful onee-san came to visit you?" She said as she made her way towards my couch. I just looked away as my response. I closed the door and made my way to a nearby chair.

"How did you even find out my address?"

"Something as simple as that isn't that hard you know?" What the hell! That is completely and utterly terrifying.

"Don't make a face like that, I was just joking. I asked Shizuka-chan for your address." That damn teacher. Come to think of it, I think she also told Isshiki my address. I'm starting to regret telling her that.

"What are you even planning anyway? There has to be a reason why you're here."

"I don't need a reason to visit one of my cute little sister's friends."

"Friends? You don't want me to pair up with Yukinoshita like you always do?"

"Not really, I realized that your relationship with Yukino-chan doesn't necessarily need to be romantic. I wouldn't mind having you as a brother-in-law though!" She seems to have changed a bit too. I guess she's capable of that too.

"That still doesn't explain why you're here."

"Oh that, I have something planned later but it's still in two hours. I wanted to kill some time then I remembered about you living here." Still using me as entertainment huh.

"Can't you hang out at a mall or something with your friends?"

"I just don't really feel like it." So you simply came to my apartment on a whim of yours. This person really does act carefree. Guess I wouldn't mind if she stays here. Hopefully she won't ruin my long deserved peace.

"Fine. Just don't disturb me too much. I also have afternoon classes so don't stay for too long."

"Sure thing. Thanks Hikigaya-kun!" I just decided to continue reading my book. She then stood up and observed the room. She then walked up to me and started asking questions. Didn't I just tell you not to bother me?

"Hey, don't you have any university friends to hang out with?"

"My social life doesn't concern you anyway. Besides, I'm not really fond of socializing."

"How cold!" After that, she started roaming around my apartment. Doesn't she know the word privacy? Well, I doubt she'll find anything interesting though. After a couple of minutes, she came back to the living room with a grin on her face. That kind of grin can never mean anything good.

"Hey Hikigaya-kun, are you really living alone?"

"Why would you ask me a question like that?"

"Nothing really, I just found something interesting is all."

"Interesting?" What in this apartment could possibly interest someone like you? She then took out some dresses along with a couple of bottles of shampoo. Wait a minute, those are all Isshiki's. Crap! I forgot that no one is aware of her living with me. Do I just make some excuse or say the truth? Well, it's not like I'm trying to hide the fact from anyone.

"Don't try to make a stupid excuse Hikigaya-kun." She said as she smiled at me. Guess I have no choice.

"Yes, I have a roommate."

"And that roommate is a girl?"

"Yes..."

"To be living with a girl at this age. How bold!" She said in a completely teasing tone. It's not like I'm doing any indecent with Isshiki, so why am I feeling so guilty?

"Don't worry Hikigaya-kun, I won't judge you. There's nothing wrong with having a roommate anyway." She's having way too much fun teasing me. Can't I just catch a break? I tried my best to dismiss her as I continued reading. I then looked at the time and it was almost nearing my afternoon classes.

"It's almost time for my afternoon classes. Can you please go now?" I said as I got up from my chair.

"How rude! It's like you don't want me here. Well, it's almost time for my event anyway. Thanks for having me Hikigaya-kun." She waved as I accompanied her out of my apartment. Now, how will I explain to Isshiki what just happened.

After the commute home, Isshiki was shocked to see her things scattered on the table. She then looked me at me with disgust.

"I can't believe you senpai. It finally came to the point where you would do something as disgusting as this."

"I can explain this you idiot." I said as I chopped her lightly on the head. After hearing my explanation, Isshiki made a sigh of relief.

"I was worried, I thought you finally crossed the line senpai."

"It's obviously nothing like that."

"Why would Haru-san-senpai visit you anyway?"

"It was on a whim of hers. She was just bored." Satisfied with my explanation, dinner proceeded normally with my turn to cook. After I finished preparing and cooking the curry, I decided to tell Isshiki about my plans tomorrow.

"What! You actually have something planned senpai! I can't believe it." It's like the notion of me ever going out is a surprise to you.

"Calm down, I'm just meeting with Yuigahama and Yukinoshita."

"I see, well what about dinner? The both of us only have morning classes tomorrow. How long will you be with them anyway?"

" I dunno. Can't you just cook something by yourself?" She pouted at my remark visibly upset.

"Oi, what's wrong Isshiki."

"It's nothing senpai. Guess I'll just join that study group. Besides, I don't feel like cooking for tomorrow." What a sly reason you have there. Well, I do admit it is tedious to cook every day.

"You have your own key anyway so it doesn't matter who gets home first."

"Whatever you say senpai." The night then proceeded as normally with only slight exceptions of Isshiki being upset. I wonder what she's so upset about.

* * *

It was already the next day and I just finished my morning classes. As I exited the lecture hall and made my way towards the entrance, someone was calling from behind me. I turned around to see Nakamura-san walking towards me.

"Are you going home now Hikigaya-kun?"

"Not really, I have some plans later."

"I see. I thought you didn't enjoy going out that much."

"It's not like I completely hate the idea. What about you? You always spend your free time in the library."

"I'm headed towards a bookstore. One of my favorite authors just released a new novel. I can lend it to you if you want. I'm sure you'll find it interesting."

"Thanks." We then just walked towards the entrance while talking more and more about literature. It's oddly refreshing to talk about literature with Nakamura-san. As we finally made it to the entrance. I saw two people waiting by the gates. It was Yukinoshita and Yuigahama. Yukinoshita was wearing a dark blue blouse along with a white skirt making her seem completely refined. Yuigahama on the other hand was wearing the complete opposite of Yukinoshita. She was wearing an orange shirt with some weird logo on it while wearing shorts that covered way too little. Why do these two dress completely different as if they're polar opposites? When the two them noticed my presence, they both wore an expression of shock. What are they so surprised about anyway? I then realized they were looking at Nakamura-san.

"Yo." I greeted the two of them in an attempt to make the situation less awkward.

"That's surprising. I thought you weren't interested in making friends." Nakamura-san said to me as she was scanning both Yukinoshita and Yuigahama. Oi, I know it wasn't but that really sounded like an insult.

"Even I have a couple of friends..."

"I see, I have to go now before it gets sold out. Tell them I said hi." Nakamura-san then waved at them as she passed by.

"Yahallo Hikki!"

"My, I didn't expect there would be people willing to be within your presence Hikigaya-kun."

"Yeah Hikki! I didn't know you had friends here."

"Says the two girls who went all the way to Tokyo on their day-off just to meet up with me." They both blushed and tried their best to dismiss my comment. How does it feel like being the ones teased?

"A-Anyway, it's time for lunch. Where should we eat?" Yuigahama suggested. Honestly, I never bothered eating out since I always end up cooking at home especially with Isshiki around.

"I don't know. I rarely eat out anyway."

"Don't you have any suggestions whatsoever Hikigaya-kun? If not, you're horrible at accompanying people out to places."

"Give me a break. Things have been hectic for me lately. I do have one place in mind."

"Let's go then! It's better than just standing around here." We then started to walk the direction I was leading them to. They can probably handle some simple ramen. As we made it to the ramen store Hiratsuka-sensei showed me, the both of them had unimpressed expressions. Why the hell does everyone look down on ramen!? Ramen is amazing you know?

"Hikki..."

"Is this really the only place you could think of Hikigaya-kun?"

"Oi, ramen is good food. Not unless the two of you can't handle it." Yukinoshita expression showed that she was recalling the first time she ate ramen. She couldn't handle the flavor whatsoever.

"I haven't eaten ramen in a while anyway. Yuigahama mentioned. Defeated, Yukinoshita just agreed to it.

"Don't worry, we'll order something mild for you." I said in an attempt to annoy her. Defeated, Yukinoshita just accepted it and we walked into the store. We managed to find a table for three. Yuigahama probably can't tell the difference between ramen and Yukinoshita is unfamiliar with this kind of food.

"I'll order for you two. Don't worry."

I ended up getting the both of them shoyu flavor with assari broth while I got miso flavor with gita gita broth. They were astounded by how smoothly I ordered the food.

"I got all the orders. I'm not paying for your shares."

"How cheap Hikki!"

"Oi, I have to manage my money properly. You two can pay for own food."

"He is right Yuigahama-san. Surprisingly enough, he is aware of the importance of money especially when you live by yourself." Yuigahama just pouted. When our orders arrived, we all picked up our chopsticks and said our thanks for the food. After a couple of seconds, I could see that they were satisfied with what I ordered. That made me smile a bit. Throughout our entire meal, we were just make menial talk. When we finally finished and exited the store, we were trying to decide what to do next.

"How about we walk around for a bit. I know some tourist sights."

"That's surprisingly a good idea Hikigaya-kun."

"Yeah let's go!" The couple of hours walking around was enjoyable. A lot of amusing things happened while we were strolling around. Yukinoshita got attracted to some of the cats we saw while Yuigahama was completely amazed by the scenery of Tokyo making her feel like a country bumbkin. When we got tired, we decided to rest at a nearby park.

"That was so much fun!"

"Indeed, it was enjoyable."

All I could do was slightly grin. It really was fun being around them. This is a relationship all three of us value. While I was relaxing on the bench, Yuigahama started questioning me while Yukinoshita was just sitting there sipping some tea she bought.

"Hey Hikki, what's it like studying at your university?"

"It's hell. The assignments are annoying and the workload is way too much."

"You are attending a prestigious university after all. I'm actually surprised you managed to stay there for this long."

"I'm more capable than you think. I even cook for myself every day."

"You can cook Hikki!?"

"Yeah. My mother and Komachi forced me to learn. They didn't want me to eat convenience store bentos for my university life."

"I wonder if your skills are even adequate enough to be compared to convenience store bentos." Yukinoshita interrupted.

"Want me to give you a sample? Not unless you're scared to see someone cook better than you." I then saw Yukinoshita's competitive spirit light up. I might've dug my own grave, but I have a secret weapon called cooking manga on my side.

"Very well, I'll accept your challenge since you're so eager to be utterly defeated. Yuigahama-san." She said as she faced towards her.

"Y-Yes Yukinon..." Yuigahama cowardly said. She must be scared by how competitive Yukinoshita can get.

"You'll be the judge for our competition. Could you please pick a theme for us."

"A theme? Like what you guys are gonna cook? If it's that, I kinda feel like eating beef."

"You heard her Hikigaya-kun. It's best if we head to the supermarket to prepare our ingredients." Yukinoshita said as if she was readying herself for war. I knew she could be competitive but not to this extent.

As we entered the supermarket, Yukinoshita and I immediately went to food aisles leaving Yuigahama utterly confused. I knew I was going to cook Chaliapin Steak donburi. According to this cooking manga I read, it's extremely affordable while also being very delicious. I already had most of the ingredients at home so all I needed was cheep beef sirloin and pickled plums. After I got those two items, I met up with Yuigahama who was watching our cart.

"That's all you're gonna get Hikki?"

"Yeah. I have the rest back at the apartment. Where's Yukinoshita?"

"Yukinon is still getting her ingredients. She's really going all out for this."

"I know right. "

"It makes me happy you know." All I could do was look at her questionably as she continued talking."It's makes me happy for the three of us to just spend time like this. Are you happy too Hikki?"

"Yeah, I am." I said in complete honesty. My old self would have never imagined this situation to ever happen. It's still something that I have a hard time believing but it sure is enjoyable. As Yuigahama and I were talking, Yukinoshita finally came back with ingredients consisting of beef tenderloin, broccoli and cream of mushroom.

"Wow Yukinon! That's a lot of ingredients."

"Of course. I'll give any challenge my full efforts."

"You're not going to war you know." The three of us then proceeded towards the counter. As we were paying, I used my loyalty card in order to get some freebies and discounts. If it's being offered for free, might as well take it. When we finished purchasing all our ingredients, we then proceeded towards my apartment.

"Wow Hikki! You have such a nice apartment!"

"It is quite an impressive apartment."

"It was my parents who bought it though."

"Well then Hikigaya-kun, shall we start?"

As we spread all our ingredients from the fridge and from what we bought, we started preparing everything. I followed the steps shown in the manga while adjusting it accordingly to be more cost-effcient. Yukinoshita on the other hand was handling everything as if she was a professional chef. This woman seriously doesn't want to lose. Yuigahama was staring intently at us, fascinated by what we were doing. The sound of the door suddenly echoed throughout the room as the front door suddenly opened with a figure entering.

"Senpaiii! I'm back!"

"Ah."

"Ah."

"Ah."

"Ah."

* * *

Things got really awkward as Isshiki returned. We silently agreed to discuss what just happened after we finish cooking. Somehow, Isshiki also became a judge. I bet she just wants to eat food with cooking for it. I presented my Chaliapin Steak donburi while Yukinoshita brought her broccoli and beef dish. After Yuigahama and Isshiki tasted our dishes. I won by a landslide. Everyone was surprised at how tasty my dish was. Yuigahama and Isshiki just kept on eating it while Yukinoshita also felt defeated once she tasted it. Yukinoshita's dish in essence was also very delicious although my was just better. When I told them I copied my recipe from a manga, they all became upset with me. The entire dinner time was reminiscent of our time in that precious clubroom of ours. After the meal, I began to explain my situation to the both of them.

"In summary, Isshiki-san had no other place to stay and decided to live in this apartment." Yukinoshita said as she tried to make sense out of what I was telling her

"That's the basic gist of things." I admitted. There's nothing inherently wrong with having a roommate anyway.

"How are you fine with it Iroha-chan, Hikki!?" Yuigahama cried out. I still don't understand what she's so concerned about. I wouldn't anything inhumane to Isshiki anyway.

"Don't worry Yui-senpai. Senpai may seem really creepy and suspicious but in reality he's too much of a coward and a wimp to do anything." Isshiki cheekily said. For some reason, that statement really annoys me.

"My concern is how your family doesn't know about this Hikigaya-kun. Shall I tell Komachi-san once we arrive home?"

"Don't tell Komachi, it's going to make things really complicated if you do." I tried to plead. I don't know how my parents would react to something like this and I don't want to find out."

"Very well, I won't tell her. I trust you'll maturely handle this situation Hikigaya-kun?" Yukinoshita said with a scary demanding tone. It reminds me of her ice cold princess aura.

"Y-Yes ma'am..." I said as I tried to avoid eye contact. I feel that if I look her straight in the eyes, I'll instantly freeze.

"You too Iroha-chan, don't bother Hikki too much."

"I don't bother you do I senpai?" Isshiki cutely said in an attempt to be innocent. I know as a matter of fact this isn't the case.

"Don't worry about it Yuigahama, I got used to Isshiki being a pest."

"How mean senpai! I'm not a pest!" Isshiki then repeatedly flailed her arms at me making Yukinoshita and Yuigahama giggle. After that whole explanation, we just spent time being ourselves doing what we wanted in each other's presence. It may not look normal but to us four, it was complete bliss. It was getting late and Yukinoshita said that the two of them would stay at a nearby hotel for the night.

"Goodbye Yukino-senpai, Yui-senpai!"

"Bye."

"Goodbye Hikki! Goodbye Iroha-chan"

"Farewell Hikigaya-kun, Isshiki-san." After our respective greetings, the both of them exited the apartment. Today was nowhere near the norm, but was honestly quite enjoyable. I looked towards Isshiki who seems to have a satisfied expression.

"What are you so happy about Isshiki?"

"Nothing senpai, I'm just glad to see you smile so much." Now that I think about it, I did often smile today.

"I wish I could make you smile that often..." I heard Isshiki quitely mumble.

"Did you say something?"

"O-Oh nothing... Guess I'll shower first." Isshiki then started preparing to shower. Hanging around Yukinoshita and Yuigahama made today made me feel joy, peace and satisfaction. It made me glad that I was with them. On the other hand, I'm bothered by a single question in my mind. Is Isshiki just really a kouhai to me?


	6. Chapter 6

**Iroha's POV**

I went to the shower first for once. It was honestly just an attempt to get some solitude. Things were getting awkward ever since I said that, so I just escaped into the shower. It was so embarrassing to let that slip out! I basically admitted that I like him. I think he just pretended to not hear what I said. It's so like him to act dense geez! I'm sure he at least has an idea that I'm attracted to him. He just doesn't want to believe in the possibility. Why did I have to fall for someone so rotten anyway. It's all because of what he did during high school especially his speech to Yui-senpai and Yukino-senpai. It took me a whole year without him to realize it though. When I finally finished, I saw him sleeping on the couch. All I could do was smile at what I was seeing. I guess even the rotten senpai can look innocent when he sleeps. Thinking that, I just put a blanket on him then walked towards the bedroom to get some sleep. It felt lonely even though he is just in the living room. Stupid senpai! Changing me into something like this. I ended up falling asleep as I was complaining about him.

When I woke up, I found myself sleeping on a queen-sized bed. Just what is happening!? I looked at my surroundings then noticed something weird on one of my fingers. When I got a closer look, there was a wedding ring on my ring finger. A wedding ring...

"Ehhhhh!?" I ended up screaming.

"Oi, what's happening?" Senpai entered the room wearing an apron and holding up a ladle. Wait a minute, he's wearing a ring too. Then that means...

"Ah, sorry about that." I apologized while trying to sort things out in my head.

"Well hurry up, I made breakfast and you have to go to work soon." He said right before leaving the room. Work? I'm the one working and not you? Now I'm really confused. I might as well play along with it for now. I then walked out of the room and proceeded towards the kitchen. As I was walking, I noticed that it was a completely different apartment. It was much wider and gave a more homey feeling. When I finally made it, I saw a baby on a high chair at the dinner table. I noticed the baby had black hair and brown eyes. The same color of hair as senpai. The same eye color as me. That can only mean...

"You're finally here. Eat up before it gets cold." Senpai said as he noticed me arrive. All I could do was comply since I was completely confused right now. I noticed that the food was just a simple salad along with miso soup and some tuna. As I tasted the food, my whole body got a burst of energy. Just how is this food so good!? Isn't senpai the one who made this? When I looked around, I saw senpai spoon feeding the baby. For some reason, I felt really happy looking at this scene. Senpai then stood up and brought some papers to the table.

"Iroha, here are the documents you made me check." It was a strange feeling having senpai call me by my first name.

"Thanks." That was the only response I could think of as I accepted the papers. I'm seriously just playing along at this point.

"It's the least I could do. You are working for the sake of our family after all." Sake of our family? As I was just about to respond to that, I felt some shaking as if someone was trying to wake me up.

"Oi, Isshiki. Wake up. It's your turn to cook. When I came to, I realized I was back to reality. Guess that was all a dream. One oddly specific and complicated dream. It wasn't a bad dream though...

"Yes yes senpai." I lazily said. How can senpai wake me up from my sleep for a reaosn like that!? It's so rotten yet it's just like him. I've completely fallen for this idiot haven't I. I then stood up and did some stretches before going to the kitchen. I felt like copying the breakfast I saw in my dream, I did exactly just that. I wonder how it's possible to make something so amazing yet so simple. As I was cooking, I was imagining what it would be like if I really did marry senpai. Would it really be similar to my dream? Since I was spacing off, I noticed that I cut myself. It wasn't really a big deal but when senpai went to the fridge to get a MAXX coffee, he noticed the blood on my finger. He loves that coffee way too much. Whenever we go buy groceries, that's always the first thing he buys.

"Oi, what happened to you?" He said in a worrying and frantic tone. I bet his sis-con habits are just showing again.

"It's nothing, I just cut myself." I said in an attempt to not make him worry.

"A cut like that isn't nothing you idiot." He then got a bandage from a nearby drawer and placed it on my finger. It's really confusing honestly. I don't know whether he's acting on his sis-con tendencies or he's just being nice.

"Thanks..." I muttered since I was embarrassed that he was holding my hand like it was nothing. After that happened, I just resumed my cooking. Breakfast and the commute to university was the same as always. Although, I still can't get that dream out of my head though. Why would I dream something like that in the first place? All my classes ended before I even realized. I went to the university entrance as always in order to wait for senpai. When I saw him in the distance, he was with that same blonde girl as before. I usually see him having lunch with senpai. This is the first time I'm seeing her out here. It's like she's his only friend here in the university. He always looks satisfied as he talks with her. It makes me a bit uncomfortable seeing him happy with another girl. Then again, he pampers me a lot so I guess it's fine.

"Senpaiii! You made me wait again!" I complained to him when he came closer. The blonde girl looked a bit surprised to see me say that to senpai.

"Sorry about that Isshiki. The professor extended the lecture." It's probably the truth, but I really feel like teasing him right now.

"Are you sure that's the reason senpai? You look like you were having fun with your friend."

"It's nothing like that, we just so happened to be leaving at the same time."

"Hikigaya-kun, is this girl also another of your friends?" The blonde girl said to senpai. I still don't know her name though.

"She's a kouhai of mine back from high school."

"I'm Isshiki Iroha. It's nice to meet you!" I introduced myself to her. Looks like I still have my social skills.

"I'm Nakamura Ryoko. It's nice to meet you too."

"Are you going the same direction as us Nakamura-senpai? I want us to talk!" I said as I gave a general idea to her about our route home. I'm curious about what kind of person she is. It seems like senpai considers her a friend.

"Oi, don't bug her too much Isshiki."

"It's fine Hikigaya-kun, my home is actually in the same direction." After she agreed to it, the three of us began walking together. I tried my best to start the conversation knowing senpai would never do it.

"What kind of stuff do you and senpai talk about Nakamura-senpai."

"About literature mostly. Hikigaya-kun is an avid reader after all."

"He sure is! I remember that he owns a lot of books." Senpai just had an annoyed expression as we were talking. I was surprisingly able to have a friendly chat with Nakamura-san. She even recommended me some books. She looks so beautiful and elegant, but acts like a complete bookworm though. After we separated from Nakamura-senpai, senpai asked me a question.

"Why were you so persistent to talk to Nakamura-san?" Senpai saw right through me again once again.

"I wanted to find out what kind of person your friend is senpai. After all, she's not repelled by your appearance or personality."

"Those were my thought at first. Apparently in this trashy society, there are people like her that doesn't judge on first glance." Still as cynical as ever. It's an improvement at least since he's not pushing her way. I just nodded at his statement as I enjoyed the rest of the commute back home with senpai. Home huh? It does feel homey with senpai around. Nothing new happened during dinner. Although I am getting used to my every day life with senpai. It's not the most exciting thing ever but it sure is satisfying. I haven't felt this happy at my every day life before. I would always prioritize my image back then. With senpai though, I can just be myself.

After dinner, I had some free time so I ended up reading a book. I've forgotten how much I actually enjoy reading. It was never a priority of mine back then. Back in high school, I would just message my friends or read magazines about the latest trends. After an hour of reading though, I felt like doing something else. I might as well tease senpai. It's a fun past time to just pester him since I know he can't resist. I stood up and looked for him around the apartment. I then found him laying on his futon half asleep with an open book in his hand. I swear senpai just loves sleeping and lazing around more than anything else.

"Wake up senpai! It's too early for you to sleep!" I shouted as I kept nudging him. It was no good, he's still asleep. I'll just leave him alone I guess. It's pretty annoying to wake up senpai anyway. I was completely bored out of my mind. I can't even tease senpai. I might as well just sleep too. I immediately went to my own futon and closed the lights. I'm not even flustered by sleeping in the same room as him. I guess people really do get used to anything given the right amount of time. I was feeling tired so I just yawned as I drifted to sleep

* * *

"Mama! Mama!" I heard shouting and the sound of running. Did I hear that right? When I got up, I saw a seemingly 4-year old kid wearing a light blue dress trying to climb the bed I was resting on. She had senpai's shade of black hair and my brown eyes. I'm definitely dreaming again aren't I? I might as well enjoy this dream to the fullest.

"Yes, mama is awake." I then got held her hand as we went to the kitchen. This layout is still the same from my previous dream. If I think about it, it seems that senpai seriously became a househusband while I ended up being the sole provider of the family. I finally arrived in the kitchen and decided to greet him.

"Good morning Hachi." He called me by my first name, so I might as well call him by a nickname. It would be awkward if I called him senpai right here. I've always wanted to call him something like that anyway.

"I brought Mama down!" The 4-year old child next to me proudly said.

"Good job Sachiko." Senpai said to her. So her name's Sachiko. That's a cute name. She then let go of my hand and clumsily ran towards the table.

"I guess someone's excited for breakfast." I said as I made my way to the table as well.

"It's because Papa's cooking is so good!"

"I can't deny that. Papa is really good at cooking after all." Even in my dreams, I want to tease him as much as possible.

"Of course I'm good. It's always been my dream to be a househusband." He said in a very proud tone.

"That means I have to be the one working you knowww?"

"Don't worry Mama! Papa and I will always be there for you!"

"Sachiko's right you know. I even help proofread your documents every now and then." So he doesn't sit around and do nothing after all.

"Thanks." I warmly smiled at the two of them. Breakfast was bubbly and full of energy with Sachiko trying to replicate what she saw on a kids show. It was honestly adorable to see her like that. Right now is a scene of a happy family. Even if this is a dream, I want to make this a reality someday. Though that working for the family thing still worries me a bit...

I then suddenly snapped out of my dream to see the same bedroom senpai and I share. Guess my dream ended again. It was fun though. While I got up and looked around for senpai, I couldn't find him. I walked into the kitchen to see a simple omelette wrapped in plastic. I looked at the clock to see it was late morning already. If I remember right, I only have afternoon classes today. I was probably smiling in my sleep, so senpai didn't want to wake me up. I then unwrapped the plastic and heated the omelette. For some reason, when I tasted the food, it was more delicious than usual. I've had this same kind of omelette for a while and it never tasted this good. I guess it's an effect of those dreams. Those dreams must have meant something. I've worked hard to be this close to senpai. I sacrificed my third year of high school to be able to enter this university. It was especially hard to convince my parents to allow me not to live at the dorms. There are other girls around senpai as well. I'm not going to let him go so easily. He needs to take responsibility after all!


	7. Chapter 7

When the annoyingly bright light of the sun spread across the room, I lazily attempted to stand up and make breakfast. I felt like making omelettes for some reason today. It's honestly tedious to cook breakfast for two. I don't understand the problem with convenience store food or instant ramen. It's cheap, accessible and most importantly not time consuming unlike cooking. I guess health might be an issue but it's seriously getting annoying to cook. At the very least, I'm not cooking every day. After my ranting, I managed to finish cooking and went to wake up Isshiki. When I got to her futon, she had a stupidly cute and innocent smile on her face. I'm so used to her malicious and impish smiles that I forget she's still a normal girl. If I remember right, she only has afternoon classes today. I instead just wrapped her omelette in plastic and began to prepare myself for today. As I was about to leave, I felt something vibrating in my pocket. I got my phone to see that Yuigahama was calling me. Ever since they visited me, the two of them have been messaging and calling me. Usually, the concept of messaging one another to talk about pointless things is used by those who are insecure that their relationships with others would deteriorate if it was not done. It's for the purpose of keeping appearances. People often message and call within cliques or groups to ascertain that their relationships remain stagnant and unchanging. If someone doesn't reply to a message or call, they are met with animosity and contempt depending on their position in the irrational social hierarchy regardless of an understandable reason. Not replying is comparable to a sin or crime in some instances. On the other hand, if someone from the lower echelons would attempt to participate, they would just burn in flames. Truly a wicked and despicable system. Although the reason Yuigahama and Yukinoshita are doing this is not as shallow as others. They simply wish to remain in contact with me. That in itself is not a bad thing given the current circumstances. Yukinoshita would just message about whether or not Isshiki's chastity was safe. She would also worry about my well being as if I'm an incapable human. She would mostly include some insults and banter, but honestly I'm sure she's enjoying it. Yuigahama on the other hand would just go on and ramble about everything she and Yukinoshita did. Other times, she would complain about how difficult university is. I'm surprised she even managed to survive the first year. Why was I thinking all about this again? Oh yeah, Yuigahama is calling me.

"Yahallo Hikki!"

"Yo."

"Ah Hikki, do you have any kind of breaking soon?" A break? I think after the exams, there's a week long break.

"There's a week long break after exams, but I don't know that is."

"I see. I was hoping that you would go back home to Chiba." I do miss Chiba after all. Chiba is my favorite location given all my trivia regarding the prefecture. It's human instinct to favor where one grew up compared to other locations. My reason is perfectly logical and not simply based on emotions.

"I was planning to go back soon anyway."

"When you go back, can we hang out again?" She sure sounds enthusiastic. I would honestly prefer to stay at home and relax without having to deal with cooking, but knowing Yuigahama, she would literally drag me out of my house.

"I'll think about it."

"Geez Hikki! I bet you just want to sleep all day. Just go!"

"Fine then. I'll go."

"Yay! Thanks Hikki! I have to go now so goodbye!"

She then hung up, so I proceeded to commute to school. Looks like I can't relax once I get back home. Speaking of which, I wonder when the exams are. They always change every year so I'm never completely sure. When I arrived at the gates, I stumbled upon Nakamura-san.

"Good morning Hikigaya-kun."

"Morning."

The two of us then started walking towards the lecture hall. I figured I might as well ask for the schedule of our exams.

"Nakamura-san, when's our exams?"

"You don't know Hikigaya-kun? It's already next week. Don't tell me you haven't studied yet?" Crap. Next week!? How the hell did I not realize. I have to do well if I want to keep my scholarship benefits.

"Looks like you haven't based on your frantic expression. Do you want to study in the library later? We only have morning classes later."

"I would appreciate that."

My phone then rang signaling someone messaged me. I brought it out from my pocket to see it was Isshiki. It was a message of thanks for the breakfast filled with emoticons and abbreviations that I barely understood. I decided to message her as well saying that I would study in the afternoon and we'll go back together. She immediately replied saying 'Sure thing senpai! I also forgot about my exams.' along with her senseless emoticons. Nakamura-san just looked at me questionably before walking like normal. The lecture proceeded as normal. Only now did the professor remind us that we have exams next week. It's either I didn't pay attention or he completely forgot to remind us. Nakamura-san and I decided to have lunch first before going to the library. I opted for a simple katsudon bowl while Nakamura-san ordered a chicken sandwich. As we were eating in silence, Nakamura-san suddenly asked me an unexpected question.

"Are you interested in romance Hikigaya-kun?" I ended up choking a little bit of my food when she asked that.

"Why would you ask that?" That question came out of the blue so it really surprised me. What is she thinking anyway?

"It's just that you seem close to that kouhai of yours."

"She's just a pest that likes annoying me."

"That's how some girls show their affection you know?"

"Since when did you know so much about romance?"

"Books can give a lot of knowledge. Besides, I'm a girl too."

"Why are you interested in my relationships with others anyway?"

"I know I'm being nosy, but I have a vague feeling there is something you don't want to accept. You also haven't answered my initial question Hikigaya-kun."

Now that I think about it, ever since what happened with Orimoto, I completely forwent the idea of romance. I was stuck with the self impression that no one wanted me and I don't need to be wanted and that I can survive as a loner. All of that changed during my high school life, but I haven't given much thought about it. More importantly, Nakamura-san is asking about Isshiki, not Yuigahama nor Yukinoshita.

"It's something that I don't bother it anyway."

"You're just avoiding the question." Damn. She feels like Haruno-san so much right now. Is it possible that they know each other? This kind of accurate perception is truly frightening.

"No, I'm not interested."

"I see. Although that answer can change at any time."

"Pardon?"

"The idea of romance, affection and love are irrational and are not realized immediately. You'll come to realize it given due time. It happens naturally." Why is she sounding so wise right now? Don't tell me she actually learned all this through literature alone? Is she some kind of all knowing wizard?

"All this talk about romance, it's as if you're in love with me."

"Oh, it's because I am." I instantly dropped my chopsticks and was left shocked. What kind of girl would casually confess like that. More importantly, she just confessed to me. What the hell is happening!?

"I learned a lot by being around you. I began to understand the different perspectives of the world. Your way of thinking is also very realistic and amusing. It's honestly just some simple affection with no real basis. Isn't that what love is anyway? I already understand that I don't deserve that position as your lover, but I would really wish to remain friends Hachiman."

She is one amazing girl. She fully grasps her understanding of herself and her desires, something not many can do. She's also confident to say something like this while eating lunch. For a previously self-proclaimed loner, I have met some very interesting and important people in my life.

"I see. I'm honestly still overwhelmed but thanks for that."

She made me realize a concept I would always deem incomprehensible. It's an irrational feeling I may not feel now, someday I will. Especially since it's natural, it'll be easier to deal with it when the times come. Love also doesn't directly correlate to that of something genuine, the thing I truly desire. I would want to contemplate on this more, but I have annoying exams to deal with a week from now and a lunch to finish.

"It's no problem. Once we finish eating, shall we head to the library?"

"Of course Ryoko." She smiled a bit at my response before continuing to eat. I'm sure glad I found people who I can consider important and genuine. When I return to Chiba, I'll talk to those two about this.

* * *

Ryoko and I spent a couple of hours helping each other study in the library. I then received a message from Isshiki saying her classes are done. I bid Ryoko farewell before I walked towards the entrance. When I arrived, Isshiki just greeted me and we began commute like always. The only thing new was that I could feel an aura of mischief around her. I have a bad feeling that she's up to something. When we made it back to the apartment, Isshiki began preparing dinner as I felt like relaxing from that tiring study session. Tonight's dinner was just leftovers from yesterday. As we were eating, Isshiki noticed my tired expression.

"Why are you so tired senpai?"

"I had a study session awhile ago since it's almost exams." And the fact that I have a lot on my mind thanks to Ryoko.

"I see. Now that I think about it, I need to study too."

"Then study already. I'm going to take a nap."

I finished up my food then lied down on the couch and quickly drifted to sleep. After what two hours according to my body clock, I began to get up except that I couldn't. I was wondering what was happening to see Isshiki sleeping next to me on the couch. I suddenly felt flustered, but I couldn't move as she would fall down. I tried to observe my surroundings in order to understand what's happening. There's a highlighter in Isshiki's hand and there are books scattered around everything. Looks like she got tired from studying. I can't stay like this for long. I can always push her off, but I don't want to face the consequences of that action. I have to wake her up. Just as I was about to do that, I could hear her affectionately mumble 'senpai' over and over again making the current situation even more awkward. Instead, I carefully maneuvered myself in a way that I could escape without waking her up. After a couple minutes of trying, I finally managed to escape. I decided to shower due to the weird situation I was just in. As the water was flowing, I wondered why she was mentioning me in her sleep. Isshiki woke up the moment I re-entered the living room. She was still drowsy but when she noticed I was standing in the hallway, she had an disappointed expression.

"What are you so disappointed about?"

"I wanted to tease you, but I ended up falling asleep."

"It seems like all you care about is teasing me."

"I can't help it senpai! It's way too fun and satisfying."

"Either way, you should shower already or else you're going to have a hard time sleeping later."

"Yes yes senpai." She then stood up and made her way to the hallway leaving me alone in the living room. I looked around the area and saw how detailed her notes are. She must really be trying hard. It's unlike her to give so much effort into something. I decided to do a little bit of studying as well before sleeping. When Isshiki finally came out of the shower, she just casually sat beside me and continued studying. It was completely silent the entire time yet it didn't feel awkward whatsoever. Just as we both finished studying, I decided to ask Isshiki about her plans during the break.

"What are you going to do during the break after exams Isshiki?"

"I was thinking of visiting home. What about you senpai?"

"I haven't visited Komachi lately so I was planning the same thing. Apparently, Yuigahama also wants me to go back."

"I see. I should visit some of my friends too."

"You had friends other than Hayama's clique?"

"That's so mean senpai! I'm not friendless like you. I can have some friends too."

"Whatever."

"Speaking of friends, is Nakamura-senpai really your only acquaintance in your two years of university?"

"Yeah. There's nothing wrong with that anyway. I didn't bother making friends with anyone. Unlike high school, not everyone is confined in a classroom. There are different varieties of people in university. It made it easier to go unnoticed which resulted in a very peaceful and blissful time."

"That's an answer only senpai can make. Almost no one thinks of it like that."

"It doesn't matter. I managed to have at least one acquaintance so it's fine. You're here anyway."

"Guess I have no choice but to keep my lonely cynical senpai company."

"Whatever. It's getting late, so we should sleep now."

"Ok. Goodnight senpai!"

"Night."

* * *

Nothing eventful happened over the week due to the exams. I just spent it either studying or relaxing from studying. I know studying and education is important and I shouldn't stress over it too much. It's just really annoying and tedious to study. Good thing I had a lot of study sessions with Ryoko to make my life easier. Despite her confession, our friendship didn't change all that much. Isshiki also put a lot of effort into studying. Instead of her idle hobbies of using her phone or reading, she looked over a lot of documents and articles I barely understood. Just how hard is her course anyway? The actual exams over the next few days weren't as difficult as I expected. It feels like I over leveled for a really easy boss battle. It was a bittersweet feeling. I'm satisfied that I would have good results but at the same time dissatisfied that I wasted so much effort. With exams out of the way, I was finally able to inform my family regarding my visit. As always, my parents didn't care much, but Komachi was really excited about it. She wouldn't stop blabbering about seeing me again. At least I'm sure that she loves me. I began to make preparations for the train ride home. I bought tickets for Isshiki as well since we both plan on visiting. When I told Yuigahama about it, she was completely ecstatic. In all honesty, I was also excited to return home. It is only due to human instinct to prefer where they grew up. It is completely unrelated to personal feelings or the presence of Yukinoshita and Yuigahama. I'm pretty sure of that. I wonder how much that place has changed since I last visited.


	8. Chapter 8

It was 6 in the morning since the trains heading towards Chiba are very little in number during this time. Since it was so early, Isshiki and I were really drowsy. I was just wearing a simple black t-shirt and pants. For some odd reason, Isshiki was all dressed up. She was wearing a striped beige cardigan with a light blue skirt. It was also a pain to carry around our luggage. We had to wait around 15 minutes before the actually train arrived. My eyes were so tired that I struggled to stay awake while Isshiki on the other hand just gave up and fell asleep. The thing was that she was asleep on my shoulder. For some strange reason, I was expecting to be flustered, but it never happened. I guess I got used to having physical contact with her. I forgot the number of times she just grabs my arm and drags me around. It was pure silence as I was waiting for our train. After a couple of minutes, Isshiki woke up and just distanced herself from me.

"The fact that I slept on your shoulder doesn't mean you have a higher chance of dating me. I'm sorry but it's never going to happen."

"It was also annoying for me too. My shoulder feels really tired."

"Are you calling me fat senpai!? How rotten of you."

"Whatever. The train is here so let's go."

Isshiki just pouted as she got her luggage and made her way to the train. I just followed suit since she was rushing a bit. Luckily, there were very few people in the train given how early it is right now. Isshiki found a seat and I just sat down beside her. According to the conductor, the trip would roughly take an hour and a half. It means I have a lot of free time. It's annoying that I can't read since we're in motion. I ended up playing some games on my phone while Isshiki was just staring at the window. My phone then suddenly rang and Isshiki looked into my direction with a shocked expression.

"Someone would actually text senpai!?"

"Shut up."

I just looked at the message while Isshiki pouted once again. It was Yuigahama informing me that we would meet up in two days. Apparently, she wants me to relax at home and catch up with my family. That's a good thing since I really just want to relax without having to do anything annoying. I just gave her a short reply to make her know that I received the message. After I sent it, Isshiki was looking at me with curiosity filled eyes.

"It was just Yuigahama."

"But I wanna know what you were talking about."

"It was about when we'll hang out. She wants me to catch up with my family first."

"All I can imagine is you lazing in your room and doing nothing."

"It's a well rewarded break after those annoying exams. I can do what I want."

"Whatever you say senpai."

The trip was completely boring. I couldn't even observe my surroundings since it was almost desolate. The only thing I could do to past time was either sleep, play with my phone or talk with Isshiki. I really do want to sleep, but for some reason my body refuses to do so. My phone is also running low on battery since I forgot to charge it. There was no way I was gonna start a conversation with Isshiki, so I ended up staring at the window. Isshiki noticed my predicament and started talking.

"If you're so bored senpai, why don't you talk to me? You always do it with Nakamura-senpai."

"I would never start a conversation with someone. Besides, it's always Ryoko who starts blabbing about literature or assignments. I just end up following the conversation."

For some odd reason, Isshiki was just shocked with her mouth wide open. What did I do that was so surprising anyway?

"What's the problem Isshiki?"

"What did you just call her?"

"Her? You mean Ryoko?"

"Exactly! When did you get so close to her!?"

"What do you mean by close? I just called her by her first name."

"That's what I mean senpai! You almost never call anyone by their first name! Not even Yui-senpai or Yukino-senpai!"

Come to think of it, that is true. At most, it's Haruno-san because she's so stubborn about it. On the other hand, I just started calling her Ryoko for some reason. If I remember correctly, riajuu give importance in first names. They deem it as a sign of closeness, but I choose not to dwell on things like that anyway.

"There's no special meaning behind it anyway. It's not that important anyway."

"I can't believe you act so dense sometimes."

"You're just over exaggerating anyway Isshiki."

"I'm not over exaggerating! At least I'm already used to you being so rotten like this anyway."

"It's no easy task to get used to your sly antics either."

"It's because you're the only one I can be myself senpai."

"I never really understood what you mean by that."

"I mean what I mean. I just feel more comfortable being around you. I don't have to put up an image or anything. Then again, it is my fault for giving so much importance to my image. Hahaha."

"You sure are weird sometimes Isshiki."

"That's rich coming from you senpai."

By the end of our exchange, I didn't even notice that we arrived at the station. Just how long did we end up talking? Isshiki noticed as well and began to stand up and prepare her luggage

"Hurry up senpai! You might be left behind."

"I'm on my way." I replied as I also got my things ready.

After the two of us exited the station, we decided to spilt up and head home. Despite not being here for a long time, I still know the area like the back of my hand. My love for Chiba knows no bounds after all! After a couple minutes of walking, I made it back to my house. A house I haven't visited in a while. Today is Saturday, so Komachi should be home. She should be expecting me, so that means I won't have to cook for myself. Using the house key I've always kept with me, I entered my home. After I locked the front door, I noticed the time to see it is only 8 am. Knowing my little sister, she must still be sleeping. I was thinking of making breakfast, but I'm too tired for that. I just dropped all my luggage in the living room and walked towards my room. When I entered, I noticed that my room hasn't changed all that much. It's a good thing that at least my family respects my privacy. I have nothing to hide after all ever since that incident. I just fell on top of my bed and drifted to sleep.

When I finally woke up from my slumber, I looked at my phone to see it was 1 pm. I barely managed to stand up and make my way to the kitchen. When I finally got there, I saw Komachi preparing lunch. It seems like she was cooking tuna along with some tofu. When she noticed me, she set aside her cooking utensils and went towards me.

"Good morning onii-chan! I noticed you're visiting, so I cooked lunch. I bet that earned me a lot of Komachi points!"

After not seeing my cute little sister for so long, it feels utterly refreshing to see this.

"Thanks Komachi."

"No problem onii-chan!." She smiled as she then hurried back to the stove and continued to cook. I was just left on the table alone. It was then that Kamakura entered the kitchen. All he did was look in my direction then completely ignored me. He's still the same after all this time. After a couple of minutes, Komachi placed all the food on the table. After living alone for so long, I'm glad I get to eat Komachi's cooking again. We both said our thanks and began to eat the food in front of us. It was then that Komachi's curiosity couldn't take it anymore and then she began to ask me a barrage of questions. I swear I even saw her eyes light up.

"How's your university life onii-chan? Did you make any friends? How does living by yourself feel like?"

"Calm down Komachi."

"It's because I'm so curious!"

"I guess I made one friend..."

"Is it a girl?"

"Y-yeah." I stuttered as I replied to her.

"I can't believe how much of a womanizer you've become. I'm so proud of you onii-chan!" She said with a cheery expression on her face.

"You're proud of the wrong things." I

"What do you mean onii-chan? I'm just happy that my excuse of a brother managed to make more friends especially since it's a girl!" Ouch. Komachi, that really hurt my dignity you know?

"Other than that, everything else is normal."

"But I want to hear more stories! University is supposed to be a fun time!"`

It is true that there is more freedom and less restriction when it comes to university. Although, majority of people forget the price that comes along with it. Responsibility. Unlike high school or previous years, everything we do is of our own responsibility. Rarely will there be people to support you let alone fix your mistakes. Only fools who flaunt away their youth would think that they can do whatever they want during university without having to deal with anything. I'm honestly glad with my simple lifestyle I have in university. Reading and lazing around without having to stress about assignments. All that matters is that I enjoy myself after all. Besides, the basis of enjoyment for riajuus is foolish and just not worth it. They throw away themselves as if there is no future or that their actions weigh no consequences whatsoever.

"What's with that creepy thinking face onii-chan?"

Damn it. I forgot I was talking to Komachi and got lost in one of my monologues.

"It's fine if I don't do much. I'm enjoying myself anyway."

"I really am happy for you onii-chan, but that is really a boring answer."

"It doesn't matter." I said in order to dismiss her comment.

"By the way, will you be going out with Yui-san and Yukino-san?"

"Yeah. They planned something two days from now. Apparently they want me to rest first."

"As your loving little sister, it's my duty to help you prepare for your date since you're hopeless with these kinds of things. That must have earned me a lot of Komachi points!" That smug yet cheerful expression is too cute on you Komachi. Wait, did you just call me hopeless!?

"It would have if you didn't include the hopeless part."

"No fair! Either way, I'll have to end up helping you."

"You don't really need to but I appreciate it."

"No problem onii-chan! By the way, have you seen Isshiki in Tokyo?"

That question made me sweat a bit. I forgot that Komachi doesn't about her living with him. If she were to find out, she would go rampant. I would honestly want to tell the truth, but the aftermath of that would be to annoying to deal with it. I'll just answer very vaguely. It doesn't count as lying if I leave out some truths.

"Sometimes I do. Why do you ask?"

"I'm just wondering is all. Since I joined the student council in my second year, I ended up being under her. When she found out I was your sister, she would always try her best to keep a good image of herself. It was honestly annoying."

"I thought you two were on friendly terms."

"I don't exactly hate her, but I don't like her that much either. Ah! I have to go out soon. See you later onii-chan!"

Komachi then rushed to finish her meal before running out of the house leaving me all alone. I finally get to get some peace since Isshiki would always pester me out of boredom. With the house all to myself, I just stayed in my room and read the book Ryoko lent me. It's enough to last until my plans with Yuigahama and Yukinoshita. With that, I began to be absorbed into the novel.

* * *

Before I even realized, it was already the day I would meet up with Yukinoshita and Yuigahama.

Just like Komachi promised, she picked out my clothes while also giving me advice. She made me wear a blue collared shirt with dark blue pants. I don't understand why she had to pick my clothes. Unlike girls who can wear so many accessories, all I need is to find a decent shirt and pants. I didn't pay attention since I was too sleepy though. Komachi randomly told me to enjoy myself as she was cooking breakfast. In all honesty, I always enjoy myself if I'm in those two's company. According to Yuigahama, we would spend our time at Yukinoshita's apartment. Apparently the reason is that Yukinoshita doesn't want to be in a crowded place. I was just eating an omelette with Komachi while waiting for Yuigahama. When the doorbell rang, Komachi ran out open to door.

"Yahallo Yui-san!"

"Yahallo Komachi-chan!"

Damn. It's been so many years yet they still use that stupid greeting.

"Is Hikki awake?"

"Onii-chan is dressed. He's just eating breakfast. Why don't you join us?"

"Sure thing!"

Next thing I knew, Yuigahama was sitting with on us the dinner table. She was wearing a pink cap along with a bright yellow shirt and white shorts. Komachi and her were talking about random girl crap, so I just stayed silent and continued to eat my food.

"Hey Hikki, can you hurry up? I wanna go to meet Yukinon already!" Why are you so eager to see someone you meet almost every day?

"Don't bother Yui-san. Onii-chan always eats slowly, so he has an excuse not to leave early." Komachi reasoned. Yuigahama just ended up looking at me with disappointed eyes.

"Hikki..."

"There's nothing wrong with it anyway. Besides, it's already early as it is."

"Fineeee." She then ended up staring at me intently in an attempt to make me eat faster. After a couple of minutes, I finally finished breakfast. It was then that Yuigahama slammed her hands on the table. That surprised me damn it.

"Ok, you're done. Let's go!" She then got out of her seat and began to drag me out.

"Have fun you two!" That was the last thing I heard from Komachi before we made it out of the house. Yuigahama then let go of my arm and began walking side by side with me. Due to her bubbly personality, she couldn't help herself and began to start talking.

"Has anything happened since we last saw you Hikki?"

"Not much other than those annoying exams."

"My exams are still next month." She smiled with a carefree attitude. Even if she isn't always a nice girl, she can still make those amazing smiles. We ended up talking about menial things as we were talking towards Yukinoshita's apartment. After informing her of our arrival, we went towards the elevator only to see Yukinoshita waiting for us. She was elegantly wearing a striped dark blue blouse along with a matching skirt.

"As expected of Hikigaya-kun, you don't care about punctuality."

"In my defense, Yuigahama didn't specify what time she would pick me up."

"Making a girl pick you up or not being early and prepared. I can't decide which one of your rotten actions are worse."

"Says the anti-social woman that wants to meet up in your own apartment. I bet you just didn't want to be in a crowded place since you can't handle it. I wonder which action is worse?"

"I assumed that you wouldn't want to be in a crowd due to your rotten ideals. I was merely being considerate for the likes of you."

"I don't hate crowds, I hate people. It's easier to blend within a crowd. I have zero chance to ever be noticed resulting in bliss."

"My, it seems as if your cynicism has increased if that was ever possible. I feel sorry for you Hikigaya-kun."

"Can you two just stop! Let's just go to Yukinon's apartment first." Yuigahama interupted. After Yukinoshita and I realized how long we were having our banter, the two of us just smirked a bit before following Yuigahama's suggestion. Once we entered, Yukinoshita made her way towards her kitchen while Yuigahama and I just sat on the couch. It seems like she was preparing her tea. Even though I am not completely fond of tea as I am fond of MAXX Coffee, her tea is still delicious. Once she set down the refreshments, there was just a silence between the three of us.

"Did you have anything planned at all?" I asked the two of them. I honestly wouldn't mind though if we just did nothing. I did bring that novel Ryoko lent me after all.

"We were to watch a movie after lunch. Yukinon has a DVD."

"Let me guess, it's a Pan-san movie or something." Yukinoshita just blushed at my comment evidently embarrassed. Looks like I was right.

"Do you have a problem with my choice of a movie." Yukinoshita said as she glared at me. I somewhat got used to it but it still sends chills down my spine. I don't want to deal with an angered ice queen during my important break, so I just agreed to it. There was around an hour before we could even prepare lunch. I pondered whether or not I'll talk to them about it now or later. As I was contemplating, Yuigahama noticed me and took action.

"Are you thinking about something Hikki?" Yuigahama questioned as she looked towards me.

"Yeah. How did you find out?" That was the only response I could think of since I was surprised by her question.

"It's because you make it extremely obvious Hikigaya-kun." Yukinoshita interjected as she sipped her tea.

"I'm pretty sure I always have a poker face on."

"Come on Hikki! We know you at least that much."

"I'm annoyed that you underestimate our understanding of you Hikigaya-kun. Unless we are wrong, but is that truly the case?"

All I could do was smile. The concept of being understood was something I always took for granted but thanks to these two, I finally understand.

"Fine. You caught me."

"Now Hikki, tell us what's on your mind!"

"Don't be shy now Hikigaya-kun, unless you're nervous to tell us."

"For your information, I was not nervous. I was just finding the right time."

"Whatever you say Hikigaya-kun."

"Hurry up and tell us already Hikki!"

"A friend of mine suddenly confessed to me then started explaining to me the concept of love." I carefully said to them. I want to give them the idea without having them overreact. After I said that, the two of them just suddenly froze and sat in silence until Yuigahama screamed.

"What! Hikki are you serious!?"

"Yeah I am. I couldn't believe it myself at first."

"Do you have an idea why she would do that Hikigaya-kun?"

"She called me interesting and she was easy to talk to since we had a common interest."

"Did you reject her?" Yuigahama asked me. It would be logical to want to know the result of something after all.

"It was more like she just confessed but wanted to stay friends."

"I see. You said something about her explanation of love. Could you elaborate on that?" Yukinoshita calmly asked me. I expected the two of them to be at least a bit flustered.

"According to her, love is irrational and takes time to be realized. She said the process of loving is natural. She also mentioned that there is something I don't want to accept." The two of them just tried to analyze what I said.

"She's kinda right you know Hikki." Yuigahama suddenly interjected. "I got interested in you after you saved Sablé. The more time I spent with you, the more I began to like you. There was no real particular reason either. It just kinda happened."

"The same goes for me Hikigaya-kun. When Hiratsuka-sensei first introduced you to me. I immediately got an impression that you were different. Despite how rotten you were at that time, you piqued my interest. After seeing how you'd handle different situations, that interest in you suddenly grew. I began having feelings for you when you finally gave your request to us. That lead me to trust you and reveal my own request. In essence, your friend was right. Love is an irrational affection with no real basis, but that isn't necessarily a bad thing is it? ."

"You can still have the genuine thing with us even if you love someone else Hikki." Yuigahama brightly smiled. Yukinoshita just grinned along with her. Their responses truly gave me a peace of mind. I'm glad that after all my years of cynicism and loneliness I found people that I could trust. I feel like that I have truly come to understand them the same way they understand me.

"Thanks you two." It was the only thing I could say in the moment. Without meeting these two, who knows how my life would've ended up. Even if it violates my previous ideals and policies, it's not so bad after all.

"Don't worry Hikki! You can always count on us!"

"Indeed. At least we weren't subjected to an image of you crying like last time." Yukinoshita said just right after all that. She really is raring to pick a fight.

"I can name even more embarrassing moments of yours Yukinoshita."

"Are you threatening me Hikigaya-kun? Look how bold you've become."

"It's my right to retaliate after all."

"Geez! Can you two just stop already! We have to prepare lunch now."

"I rather continue this than witness poison being made."

"That's so mean Hikki! I've improved you know!"

"Do not worry Hikigaya-kun. I won't allow her to make any abomination under my watch."

"Not you too Yukinon!"

The three of us then just shared a laugh. It was calming being alongside them. It was only the three of us doing whatever we wanted in our own way yet we still manage to interact with each other. This truly has been the genuine thing I was looking for all those years of my life.

* * *

After a fierce food competition with no clear winner or casualties, we proceeded to watch a movie under Yukinoshita's suggestion. Despite it being a children's movie, there were several undertones that dealt with various problems of life. It was oddly satisfying to watch.

"I told you it was a good movie." Yukinoshita proudly said to me after the film finished.

"I surrender. It was a nice movie."

"It's getting late now. You should head home now Hikki."

"What about you Yuigahama?"

"I'm going sleep over with Yukinon tonight."

"I see. Well today was a fun day. Thanks for everything." I said as I stood up and prepared to leave.

"No problem Hikki! Come visit soon!" Yuigahama happily said to me.

"We'll look forward to your next arrival Hikigaya-kun." Yukinoshita cheerfully said.

"Sure." I replied as I made my way out of the door and returned home. Today was a satisfying day. I was able to get that load of my chest while also seeing the manifestation of our genuine relationship with them. Damn. Even my monologues are getting sappy. At least with that all out of the way, I can relax and enjoy this peace of mine I now have.


	9. Chapter 9

Trigger. When that word comes to mind, the trigger of a firearm is imagined. It also means to start something. When there is a trigger, certain events occur in a way akin to a chain reaction. Without that one trigger, the line of events may have never happened. A trigger is simply a start of something thus it can only be deemed positive or negative depending on the effects or aftermath. It depends on the individual or group of people to deem what the effects of the said trigger will be. It mostly falls upon certain concepts such as logic, ethics, religion, responsibility or so on. More often than not, these triggers elicit an impulsive action. This kind of impulsive actions leads to unexpected or undesirable results. Most people would hate themselves or find something to blame if an impulsive action brought upon negative effects. If positive effects occur, they praise themselves as if they deserved it. Either way, most are unsure on how to deal with these various effects that occur. The current situation I'm in makes me confused on what kind of effects this trigger in my scenario will bring. The trigger that is being pushed down upon by a girl on top of me. The girl with flaxen hair and a sly personality, Isshiki Iroha was pushing me down on the couch in my living room. How did this ridiculous turn of events even happen in the first place? If I remember correctly, it all started this morning.

* * *

It was the last day of my stay in Chiba before I go back to Tokyo. After that fun time with Yukinoshita and Yuigahama, I opted to just spend the rest of my break at home. That is exactly what I did since I'm just laying on the couch and reading some newly released manga. I never really could spend money on manga since I needed to save up for food. Luckily, my parents increased my allowances due to my good grades. It is beneficial after all to have good grades as an excuse to be praised and given rewards. I didn't put that much effort into studying at all anyway. It was desolate in my house right now since Komachi had some errands to run. I was just enjoying this peace as much as I could. It was then my phone rang and I received a message. I knew it couldn't be Yuigahama nor Yukinoshita since they have lectures right now. Komachi left her phone at home since it was just a short errand. The only other possible person who has my contact details is Isshiki. I opened my phone to see that it was indeed Isshiki contacting me.

"I'm bored so I'm gonna go visit your place senpai! I'm sure you don't have the heart or courage to reject my arrival anyway (^_^)"

This a pretty scary message despite it's seemingly cheery content. How can she just casually invite herself to my home? She's being a pest like always. In fact, does she even know where I live? As I was contemplating about it, I heard the doorbell ring. It can't be Komachi since she just left a few minutes ago. Could it be Isshiki? She just sent me this message 7 minutes ago. You're scaring me Irohasu! The repeating sound of the bell forced me to walk to the doorway and open the door. To my dismay, there stands a sly fox of a kouhai in front of me. Contrary to her usual frilly and complex outfits, she was just wearing a red shirt and some shorts. It's as if she just's wearing lounging clothes.

"Hi senpai!" I instantly shut the door when I heard her greeting. I attempted to ignore her and head back to the living room, but she wouldn't stop ringing the doorbell. That's gonna break you know? I don't want to owe my parents anything damn it. With no options left, I just opened the door once again.

"I can't believe you senpai! How dare you shut the door on me!?" She angrily yet cutely said to me as she puffed her cheeks. It was kinda cute seeing her like this.

"I never invited you in the first place so why complain? I was looking forward to resting today. Oi, what are you doing?" I said to her as she just walked into my home without my consent.

"I told you I was going to visit, so that's exactly what I'm gonna do!" Isshiki cheekily remarked. I couldn't help but sigh at this situation. I just closed the door and went back to the living room to see Isshiki already seated on a chair.

"What exactly do you plan to do here?" I asked her with an annoyed tone. I am in fact annoyed how she thinks that she could get away with anything as long as it involves me. It may be part of her sly personality and sometimes it is cute, but it's just annoying at some times. I still can't bring myself to hate her for some reason. Odd really.

"I just wanted a place to relax. It's a bit suffocating back at home and I don't want to go to the mall by myself." She explained to me as she brought out a book from her bag.

"Why don't you just hang out with Hayama or something." I told her as I went back to the couch.

"I already did that a few days ago. I don't want to bother him too much. It's okay to bother you though." She nonchalantly said to me as she flipped through the pages of her book. She always acts troublesome when she's with me.

"Hayama is a really nice guy anyway or at least acts like it. He wouldn't mind taking you out or something."

"I thought the exact same thing though. When I was with him yesterday, it was kinda boring even though he handled the date perfectly. He paid for everything, entertained me the whole time and brought me to a lot of good places. I doubt you know how to do any of those senpai."

"It's because I prefer to entertain myself rather than others. Besides, you're hopelessly in love with him anyway so you should've enjoyed it more." The moment I said that, Isshiki just closed her book and stood up. I was wondering what she was planning when she suddenly pushed me down on top of the couch.

* * *

So that's how it happened. It feels nice to have a flashback like the ones I see in manga and anime. The whole reason why my words triggered her to respond like this is beyond me. She just kept pushing me down in silence for a few seconds. Even though I was somewhat used to physical contact with Isshiki, I was completely flustered this time.

"Do you really believe I still like Hayama-senpai?" Isshiki asked me in the midst of my confusion. I felt the seriousness in her voice indicating that she's not messing around this time.

"W-why wouldn't you? You've always liked him and he is the dream guy of every girl." I said as I looked to the side in order to avoid eye contact. Why would she ask questions like these in the first place? Isn't this the girl who would do anything in order to attract that Hayama to the point she made me go on a practice date. When I looked back to her, I could see small tears forming on her eyes. Why are you crying!?

"S-senpai, you stupid dummy, you rotten dummy, you big dummy!" She just mumbled as she began crying even more. It's really awkward that I made a girl cry even more so when she is currently pushing me down and insulting me. Just as I was about to attempt to comfort her, I felt a sensation on my lips. A sensation of another person's lips. My mind was telling me what was happening but my ego refused to accept it. I didn't want to accept it yet for some odd reason, I don't completely resent it as much as I should. Instead, my stupid mind began describing the feeling. It was oddly soothing and relaxing. I just stayed still there until she pulled back from my lips.

"Do you get it now senpai? You can stop acting dense and deny it. I love you senpai. You're the genuine thing I'm looking for." She sincerely said as tears continued to run down her face. I didn't know how to react nor did my ego want me to. It told me to stay indifferent, but I just couldn't due to that one word Isshiki mentioned. Genuine. The thing that requires you to go great lengths to just catch a glimpse of it. A concept so difficult to comprehend that it would take one's whole lifetime to fully understand. She thinks of me as the manifestation of that concept. A part of me just wants to blame her line of thought as a young girl's foolish thinking yet I just can't bring myself to do so. I'm completely speechless since I have no idea how to respond to her. Before I could decide on any response, my lips began moving on their own. It's as if I already have an answer that I don't want to accept.

"Isshiki, I.."

"I'm back onii-chan!" A voice echoed throughout the whole house. It was my beloved little sister returning from her errand.

"I bought you some of your favorite coffee! Where are you onii-chan? Oh, there you are..." She said as she walked into the living room to see Isshiki pushing down on me. She was so shocked that she dropped most of the groceries she was holding. After a few seconds to compose herself, Komachi just picked up the dropped items and proceeded to walk out of the living room.

"Looks like I'm disturbing something. I'll just be in my room." She said in a flustered manner as she ran straight upstairs as fast as she could. Seeing what just unfolded, Isshiki realized just what she was doing and immediately got off me. Visibly embarrassed, she just sat herself on a vacant space on the couch.

"Ahem, since I just confessed to you, what's your answer senpai?" She calmly said to me. I don't understand how she managed to regain her composure right after bawling her eyes out just awhile ago.

"I, uhh..." I said as I was trying to organize my thoughts. With her sudden confession and Komachi's surprising arrival, my mind is a complete mess at the moment. Isshiki then suddenly moved closer and put her finger in front of my lips. It was a gesture signalling me to stay quiet.

"I understand you want to think about this first senpai. That's why I'm giving you 10 minutes to find your answer. I'm also not taking no for an answer. I'm not going to be rejected this time!" She cheekily said yet I could feel how nervous she's feeling. Despite the current situation, she is still being sly as ever. I have to properly think this through. I can't simply rely on logic and cynicism this time. I have to take my emotions into account. Assessing the situation right now, Isshiki is romantically attracted to me and at the same time wishes to find the genuine thing through me. Recalling what Ryoko told me, romantic love is just simple affection that takes time to realize. Yukinoshita and Yuigahama said that genuine and love are not necessarily required to be together. Isshiki is in a similar position to Yukinoshita and Yuigamaha. All three of them understand my desire for genuine and are all attracted to me. I could tell from my last meet up with Yukinoshita and Yuigahama that they too are romantically attracted to me. I'm honestly unsure whether or not I am ready to be in a relationship. If I were to ever be in one, I wouldn't want deceit, falsehood or any facades whatsoever. Yet again, all three fulfill that requirement making this even harder. The only logical conclusion would be to pick any one of the three since all are basically the same entity at this point. That's the answer I definitely won't accept. There has to be a deciding factor that will assist me into choose one of them. What could that factor be? All three have confessed to me, but Isshiki's is the most straightforward. In times of exposure, I naturally spend more time with Isshiki since we share the same apartment. I don't want these things to be that deciding factor. With my logical deductions completely exhausted, I have to rely on my emotions. They tell me that Isshiki gives a different feeling compared to any other girl I've been with. It doesn't specify what that feeling is or the cause of it. Normally, I wouldn't even dare to follow my emotions due to the irrationality of it. Every single person's emotions are full of irrationalities and I'm no exception. Damn gods of Romantic Comedies for putting me in this ordeal. In the end, I have no choice but to follow that irrationality. Irrationalities are the closest to one's true desires, and they also lead the way towards that genuine thing. As it has already been stated, love and genuine are not the same entity. For some reason, I find both of them in Isshiki.

"Your 10 minutes are up senpai! What's your answer going to be?" Isshiki said as her eyes were filled with expectancy. I know I already decided on an answer but it's still nerve wracking to actually say it. I have a feeling that I want to reject her as an easy way out, but I don't want to do that. To hell with it, I'll just say it!

"I-I like you too I-Isshiki." I pathetically said to her. I sounded like a complete loser, but that was the answer I came to after careful deliberation. After I said that, Isshiki's eyes just lighted up. Before I could react, she just charged towards me and gave me a deep kiss. This time, I responded to the kiss instead of just letting it happen. If I'm going to be in a relationship, I might as well make the best of it. It was a soothing experience and completely relaxed me. It was also liberating since it felt like all my troubles and worries disappeared. After the kiss ended, Isshiki just placed her head on my shoulder and began cuddling me. I have to admit that it was a nice experience being cuddled like this. I could also see the smile on Isshiki's face which also made me smile. You're acting way too cure damn it!

"Hehehe. I finally got senpai to stop acting dense." She said as she continued to cuddle me. As relaxing and satisfying this feels right now, Komachi is still upstairs waiting for an explanation.

"Isshiki, Komachi is still upstairs so.."

"Iroha. I'm your girlfriend now senpai. I won't allow you to call me Isshiki anymore." She said in a strict voice. I could tell that it was a command and not a request. How could you turn from cute to scary so fast anyway!?

"Fine. I-Iroha, could you please let go?" I asked kindly. She seemed satisfied by my answer given the smile on her face. As I asked, she let go of me and went back to the chair with her book on it.

"You go explain the situation to Komachi. I'll just be here and continue to read." She casually said as she opened her book and began to read.

"For someone who was so touchy, you turned back to normal real quick." I sarcastically said as I stood up.

"I may not look like it, but I really am happy right now. I just thought it was fair for you to explain everything to Komachi. Besides, I need to think about a few things for when we return to Tokyo." She responded with her trademark sly smile. This is the smile of hers that is not shown often to anyone except me. Oddly enough, I think it's cuter than her regular smile. I then made my way upstairs and in front of Komachi's room. I knocked on the door, so she could come out. When she finally did, she was wearing such a happy and cheeky expression.

"How'd it go onii-chan!? Explain everything to Komachi! She excitedly said to me. I guess it is natural for her to be curious. She did see her loner brother being pushed down by a girl after all.

"Let me into your room first." I said as I made my way inside. As soon as I sat down on a chair, Komachi instantly asked me a barrage of questions. There were so many of them that I didn't understand a single thing she said. I just calmed her down then smoothly explained what just happened. After my explanation, Komachi just looked at me with blank eyes.

"Really onii-chan, it could've been either Yui-san or Yukino-san but you chose Isshiki just because she gave you a different feeling? For some reason, that sounds really boring and not romantic at all."

"It doesn't matter. Either way, you should be proud that your onii-chan now has a girlfriend."

"I am proud but it still feels weird since it's Isshiki we're talking about."

"You and I both. Never would I expect her to be the one to make the first move."

"Please onii-chan, you're too much of a rotten coward to ever make a first move."

"That hurts you know?"

"Don't worry onii-chan, Komachi will always be there to make you feel better."

"How would I feel better if you're the one making me feel bad."

"Don't mind the details! Just enjoy the company of your little sister!"

"Fine, fine." After that, I just spend half an hour just staying with Komachi and entertaining her. It was then that Komachi commanded me to go down since I left Iroha all alone. When she saw me enter the room, she closed her book and went to the couch. She made a gesture signalling me to sit right next to her. After I complied, she just let her whole body lay down on top of me. I honestly didn't mind it since it was so relaxing. My old high school self would never be able to imagine this situation especially with Isshiki. This also breaks most of my policies and ideals but who damn cares. I'm still me and I do what I want. I can change a few things to my liking. Nothing went as expected but it's not a bad thing either.


	10. Chapter 10

It was already the day for our departure for Tokyo. After that whole ordeal in my living room, Isshiki went back to her home to change and pick up her luggage. While I just waited in my house. Apparently, she wants to meet up at my house then walk to the station together. I don't understand why she would suggest something like that in the first place. If we met up in the station instead, we would be there earlier. The trains leaves at 3 pm after all and it's already 2 pm. She said she would be here in 15 minutes. It takes 20 minutes to get to the station from my house. I guess she just wants to walk with me or something. I'm still unfamiliar with all these social norms anyway. As I was just playing my handheld console, I heard the doorbell ring. It was probably Isshiki at the door wanting to pick me up. Guess I have to go tell Komachi now.

"Komachi, I'm heading out already!" I shouted so she would hear me from her room. I know her door is open, so she should be able to hear me. It saddens me that I now have to leave the comfort of my own home and go back to being a university student. Oh how I will miss my beloved little sister Komachi. She's probably teary eyed right now seeing her onii-chan leaving.

"Bye onii-chan! Don't do anything weird to Isshiki okay?" I heard a shout back from her room. She isn't even going to bid me farewell in person? Why do I love such a rude little sister so much anyway? It's fine since it's Komachi. It's just one of her many ways of showing affection. I'm definitely sure she's just not lazy to go downstairs. With my sister informed of my departure, I pick up my luggage and head towards the door. I open it to see my newly attained girlfriend.

"Geez senpai! Why are you wearing such boring clothes again!" She complained once she saw my appearance. There's nothing wrong at all with just wearing shorts and plain dark blue shirt for travel.

"It's just that you dress up too much Isshiki." She was wearing a light pink short sleeved frilly shirt, short jeans and brown loafers. Honestly, I have no idea just how many outfits this girl even owns. After I said my remark, she was just staring intently at me. What did I do this time!?

"Senpai! I told you to call me by my first name. Just how forgetful are you!" She said to me with an annoyed tone. I don't understand why she gives so much importance to that. What is the significance of calling someone by their first name anyway? Some see it as a sign of closeness, but it's just another shallow way of trying to gain affection. Since our relationship as of now is currently genuine or we wish it is, I might as well hold nothing back and just ask her. Who knows? My intuition may be wrong for once.

"Why is it so important for you anyway?"

"I have this weird feeling you're just negatively overthinking something again senpai. I just want you to call me by my first name. That's all really." She said with a slight smile on her face. It was such a simple answer I didn't even consider. It won't change my habit of reading behind the lines and finding the hidden intentions behind sugar coated words. Instead, I might just start considering the possibility of simple answers such as this.

"Fine, you win Iroha. We should go now." I said defeated yet satisfied with her response. She just grinned as she grabbed my arm like she always does. We began making our way our to the station. The both of us just stayed silent the entire walk there. I was expecting her to start some kind of conversation but I don't mind this kind of silence. Most people see silence between people as awkwardness or refusal to communicate with one another. For the two of us, it's just a peaceful time. Before I even realized, we already arrived at the station. We were supposed to board our train in the next 8 minutes before I saw the announcements. It said that all trains to Tokyo were down today and would be back up by tomorrow morning. Iroha noticed as well and then made her sly smile again. She's up to something again. Just before I was able to suggest something, Iroha said something first.

"Senpai! Let's go on a date!" She excitedly said to me. I would honestly prefer to stay at home again but she's the one always accommodating for me. Now that I think about it, I'm the one who always ends up following her demands. I guess I'm spoiling her too much again. Going to the mall wouldn't kill me anyway so I might as well agree. It would be a pain to bring our luggage with us though. I suggested that we drop off our luggage at my house first since it's closer. After Iroha agreed, we made our way out of the station to see a familiar face. The familiar face of a lonely middle-aged teacher who used to act violently around me. The familiar face of Hiratsuka Shizuka. I really wanted to avoid her but she then looked in our direction. If I were to run now, she would just chase me and hell would follow.

"Ah, Hikigaya!" She shouted to my direction. Iroha was visibly surprised by the loud greeting and the presence of Hiratsuka-sensei. Sensei was wearing sunglasses along with a plain outfit consisting of a plain red shirt, blue jeans and black sneakers. If I didn't know better I would have no idea that she was a teacher.

"Hi sensei!" Iroha greeted. I guess it is a courtesy to greet someone who know.

"What are you doing here sensei?" I ask out of curiosity. No one would go to the station by themselves without the intent of traveling. Maybe her loneliness finally reached its limit and drove her to insanity?

"I was just taking a walk really." She casually said to me. Taking a walk? People would prefer to walk around in a park or something. Why a station of all places?

"Aren't you better off socializing or something? Considering that you're still not married and almost..." Before I could react, I felt the impact of her fist on my stomach. I was so busy talking that I didn't notice her movement. I kneeled on the ground to rest myself. It really wasn't that painful since I was accustomed to it. Although, I saw that Iroha was visibly worried about me. I did suddenly get punched in the gut after all.

"What was that for sensei!" Iroha cried out as she comforting me.

"I'm fine Iroha." I told her as I stood up. I could barely feel the pain anymore. I was only surprised by the punch after all. No way would Hiratsuka-sensei punch me with full force.

"You two seem awfully close." Hiratsuka-sensei said as she observed how close Iroha was to me. I guess it would be odd for her to see me like this.

"I'm dating senpai after all! He's my boyfriend now!" Iroha said as she puffed out her chest as a sign of pride. I could feel that Iroha's concern for me instantly faded away. She must really want to brag about being in a relationship with someone. Although, it's sweet that she would worry about me, but it's really concerning that you would change emotions that quickly.

"No way..." Sensei said in a startled manner. "How could Hikigaya be in a relationship before me!?"

"I don't understand it myself sensei."

"But aren't you glad that I'm with you now senpai." Iroha said in a cutesy tone. I have a feel she's flaunting it in sensei's face. She may not be your orthodox teacher. but she still has helped me a lot in the past.

"I am glad but you shouldn't tease sensei too much." I told Iroha in a scolding tone. I usually use this tone when Komachi messes up big time. It rarely happens but I have to be a good example as a big brother. I can't spoil anyone too much after all.

"But you just insulted me awhile ago Hikigaya. Quite the hypocrite aren't you?"

"W-whatever. We should get going anyway." I said as I was flustered. Sensei had a small grin on her face while Iroha was just snickering.

"It's pretty cute to see you like that senpai."

"Well, I have to go myself. It's nice to see you change for the better Hikigaya. Have fun you two lovebirds." Sensei said as she walked away with a wave. She may be a pain in the ass sometimes, but I really do respect her. Despite my rotten tendencies, she still forced upon me her ideals and constantly watched over me. With sensei's image finally out in the distance. Iroha and I made our way back to my house. There was something on my mind, so I decided to ask Iroha about it.

"You seemed pretty worried about me when sensei punched me." I ask out of curiosity. Iroha just gave an annoyed expression to my question.

"I don't know if there's something wrong with you senpai, but to see your lover suddenly punched like that. How I could not be worried? No one likes seeing the people they care about hurt." Iroha seriously said to me. I would always disregard the pain I receive since no one would really care about me. Everything is different now huh.

"Thanks." I said to her as I patted her head. It was on impulse for me to do that since she was shorter than me. I suddenly noticed how embarrassing it was for me to do something like that so I quickly moved my hand away. Before I moved my hand, I noticed how red her cheeks were.

"That didn't feel bad you know?" She said as she was visibly embarrassed. Looks like she enjoys it when I take the initiative for once. The both of us just walked the way back completely flustered. When we arrived to my home, we bumped into Komachi who also just arrived.

"What are you doing here onii-chan!?" Komachi asked me in the midst of her confusion. Shouldn't you be happy to see me again?

"The trains are not working. They'll be back up by tomorrow." I explained to Komachi. After a few seconds, Komachi's eyes suddenly lit up in excitement.

"Why don't the both of you just sleep here tonight! Our parents will be gone for tonight anyway." Komachi suggested. I immediately got flustered by her idea. I looked towards Iroha to see that she was also embarrassed. I was just about to reject Komachi's idea until Iroha grabbed my hand and looked at me.

"I don't mind senpai. I don't want to bother my parents after all." She innocently said with a smile. I could feel that she was embarrassed about it, but she was still insistent about it.

"See onii-chan! Isshiki also agrees so why not?" Komachi said in order to pressure me. We share the same apartment, so this shouldn't be a problem. I still don't understand why the idea of it all still manages me to feel embarrassed.

"Fine." I said defeated by these two younger girls. I managed to get myself swept away by their antics again. After agreeing on Komachi's suggestion, we entered the house to drop off our luggage. We were just about to leave as Komachi was wondering what we were up to.

"Where are you going onii-chan? Is it a date?" Komachi excitedly asked me. I wanted to deny her, but I was in fact going on a date with Iroha. The concept of going out on dates is still a mystery to me. If you were the guy, you would end up wasting all your money. You would also have to endlessly entertain your partner or else she'll just throw a tantrum or possibly leave you. It's honestly a lose-lose situation with no benefits whatsoever. It's beyond me why people would look forward to this. Even now, I'm indifferent about it since I would just be walking around the mall with Iroha. I may spoil her a lot but no way am I going to make my wallet suffer. I always end up entertaining her anyway so that part isn't new.

"Yup! It's a date!" Iroha gleefully said as she grabbed my arm once again. I swear that she loves my arm more than she actually loves me.

"I'm impressed onii-chan. Well, have fun you two!" Komachi cheered as she waved us goodbye. I wasn't expecting Komachi to be this accepting since it seems that she prefers Yuigahama or Yukinoshita to be my girlfriend. Iroha wanted to go to some nearby newly opened mall. I never really gave a damn about malls except for when I wanted to buy new books or games. It was only 8 minute away apparently. During the entire walk, Iroha just held my arm like usual. We may be the most odd couple in the eyes of many since we barely converse while we walk. I honestly have nothing in mind to say and so does she. It was a peaceful feeling really and it's a break from the usual pestering of hers. As we arrived to the mall, we heard someone call out to us

"Hikki?" A voice said in the distance. It was obviously Yuigahama since she's the only one who would call me that. If she was here, then it means that Yukinoshita is also here. I looked toward the direction of the voice to see both Yuigahama and Yukinoshita. Yuigahama was wearing a simple outfit consisting of an orange striped shirt, dark blue jeans and yellow sneakers. She dresses so casually that I have a feeling that she doesn't put any thought into it. Yukinoshita on the other hand seemed elegant as usual. A beige polo shirt and light blue jeans along with brown sandals. Once they got my attention, the those of them moved closer to my direction.

"I thought you were supposed to leave for Tokyo today Hikigaya-kun. Is it possible that you lied to us? I expected this kind of behavior from you, but it's still disappointing." Yukinoshita cruelly said to me. She honestly enjoys this kind of banter too much. Although I can't deny that I enjoy this as well.

"Stop it Yukinon! I'm pretty sure Hikki has a good reason." Yuigamaha said before I could retort Yukinoshita. This scene was too familiar for the three of us. All I could do was slightly grin at the current situation. Just as I was about to explain my circumstances, I felt a tug on my arm.

"Don't forget about me senpai." Iroha said with a slight pout. The three of us completely disregarded her due to our sudden meeting. Yuigahama and Yukinoshita were shocked to see Iroha affectionately cling to me. I still haven't told them about Iroha's confession to me. I could see that the two of them suddenly lost their composure. I have to suggest quick before things get out of hand. At the very least, I don't want to confront them about this in the middle of a mall.

"Why don't we talk somewhere else?" I suggest to everyone. Everyone just agreed and we made our way to a nearby fancy cafe. The name was French so I forewent any attempt to say the name. We were able to find an available table with four seats. Iroha and I sat on one side while Yuigahama and Yukinoshita sat on the other. Iroha stopped acting clingy to me since these two are also here. This situation is very delicate since I'm aware of Yuigahama and Yukinoshita's feelings for me. After ordering some random coffee that looked sweet, silence ensued. Everyone was tense due to the current situation.

"So Hikki, you still haven't told us the reason why you're still here." Yuigahama said in order to get rid of the awkwardness.

"The trains aren't available today. The next train to Tokyo is still tomorrow morning." I explained to them. After that, Iroha tried her best to converse with Yuigahama while also dragging Yukinoshita into it. The four of us sincerely tried to enjoy each others company, but the tense feeling still remained. Just as I was about to speak up, Iroha suddenly stood up and whispered to my ear.

"I'll head back to your house, so you can talk to them in private. I expect you to make up for this though!" She thoughtfully yet slyly said to me. It seems that she is aware of the current atmosphere. I'm glad that Iroha understands that these two are still important to me without getting jealous. I'm just relieved that she's not feeling any contempt for these two. Yanderes may be some people's preferences but no way in hell are they mine. Iroha then greeted the two goodbye with some made up excuse to leave us alone.

"Are you dating Iroha-chan?" Yuigahama suddenly asked as Iroha left the vicinity. I guess this is the question that has been making them feel uncomfortable the whole time. I understand that they both mentioned they're fine if I date someone else, but nonetheless it should still hurt for them.

"Yes I am." I truthfully admitted to the both of them. Yuigahama looked dismayed while Yukinoshita had the expression of wanting to run away. I'm going to end up hurting them. but I rather do that than lie to their faces and live in deceit.

"This feeling is more...painful than I expected." Yukinoshita quietly said after remaining silent for such a long time. The feeling of rejection is outright painful due to the expectations that come along with it. I experienced that pain first hand in my past. Even though I can't avoid hurting them, I at least want to comfort them.

"It's okay Hikki. We're not mad." Yuigahama said with tears flowing from her eyes. Yukinoshita saw her expression and couldn't help feeling even more depressed. Seeing these two writhe in agony due to my choice and irrationality is hurting me more than I expected. Although I have no choice but to withstand this pain if I truly care about them. If I truly want to be genuine with the two of them.

"You won't abandon us?" Yukinoshita said with a hint of terror in her voice. She doesn't want to be left alone. After all of her experiences of sadness, she doesn't want to experience that dreadful pain once more.

"Don't worry you two. I'll never abandon the two of you." I sincerely said to them in hopes of calming them down. The girl that gave the impression of being strong was reduced to tears while gleeful and cheerful airhead had nothing but sorrow on her face. Even after hearing my response, these two still feel insecure. They have truly become too attached to me. It's not as if their whole lives are dependent on me, but they can't fathom the thought of live without me.

"Stop crying already you two. I already admitted that I'm not leaving you. What more do you two want?" I nonchalantly said to them. After they noticed that I reverted from being emotional to the same old me, they just ended up giggling.

"That's worst way to comfort a crying girl Hikki."

"You have seriously surpassed all my expectations in terms of being rotten and horrible Hikigaya-kun."

All I could do was to grin at their responses. It made me relieved to see them calm down.I could've easily avoided this situation if I just made up a lie. That would've been the easiest way out with no complications whatsoever. The old me would've done it to avoid trouble. I already promised myself and these two that I would never do something like that again. It was relieving to see that the two of them have finally calmed down.

"Thanks Hikki." Yuigahama happily said with a sincere smile.

"I admit that I appreciate your help Hikigaya-kun" Yukinoshita pridefully said. It may seem vain to others, but I could notice the sincere thankfulness in her voice. After the two of them finally regained their composure, they began asking questions about my relationship with Iroha.

"Who confessed first?" Yuiagahama asked. It was honestly embarrassing to explain that part since she pushed me down on the couch.

"It was her." I explained while leaving out some details for the greater good of my dignity as a man. I may be a self-proclaimed cynical loner, but I am still a man with dignity.

"I can tell that you're omitting details Hikigaya-kun. Is it perhaps something you don't want to talk about?" Yukinoshita provokingly said to me. It was scary how perceptive she became. Is it possible that my excellent perceptions rubbed off to her? If so, she truly is a frightening ice queen.

"C'mon Hikki! Spill the juicy details!" Yuigahama excitedly said. I couldn't resist the anticipation in her eyes, so I was left with no choice but to reveal all the details. After my explanation, the both of them had disappointed expressions. I already told you what you wanted, why do you still have to look at me like that!

"That's kinda lame Hikki..." Yuigahama said as if she felt sorry for me. It's not my fault those were the circumstances!

"That is truly pathetic of you Hikigaya-kun." Yukinoshita said with no hint of pity or sympathy whatsoever as she glared at me. Her glare made it seem like she was looking at trash. Why don't you people understand that the situation at that time was beyond my control.

"W-Whatever." I try my best to shrug it off. I honestly can't think of anything to defend myself. Yuigahama just straight out laughed at my defeat while Yukinoshita was just quietly snickering. The two of them then forced me to leave since I left Iroha alone. I truthfully wanted to spend some more time with them, but they explained that they were satisfied already. They said that they would try their best to visit around August. It's beyond me why they want to visit specifically during August, but I was satisfied with the thought of them visiting. After I said my farewell to them, I made my way back home. It's been a while since I've been able to truly be alone. I was making the best of this alone time until someone interrupted it. Someone I truly despise for his inability to break status quo and move on.

"Hikigaya?" My name being called out by a blonde bastard that sees me as his rival. I just wanted to ignore him and return home, but I felt that he would be persistent if I reject him.

"Why are you looking at me like that? I just want to talk to you about something." He said in a persuasive voice. His persuasiveness has no effect on me, but I decided to deal with him now so I can quickly get home and see my beloved girlfriend and little sister.

"It's about Iroha isn't it Hayama." I said after I quickly deduced his intentions. Since I retold my story to Yuigahama and Yukinoshita, I remember Iroha mentioning that she hung out with Hayama.

"You're are perceptive as ever Hikigaya." He said feigning the feeling of being impressed. In truth, he's still envious about the fact I can read people so easily.

"I don't give a damn about your compliments. Can you just say what you want to say already?" After I said that, he composed himself and looked at me with serious eyes.

"What do you think about Iroha-chan." He asked me with a straight face. This is seriously the reason why you stopped me?

"I love her. Unlike you, I don't give a damn about unhealthily keeping the status quo, so I'm willing to press forward. Unless you want to whine about your inferiority complex, I have to get going." I said with zero hesitation. I just walked passed him and made my way towards my home. Before I left, I noticed a slight smile on his face as if he came to a realization. I finally arrived to my home after a couple of minutes. I just rang the doorbell since I forgot to bring my key. Komachi and Iroha should be home anyway. When the door open, I suddenly felt a body attached to me. It was Iroha suddenly hugging me.

"I was soooo bored senpai. Hurry up inside, so you can make up for it." She slyly yet cutely said. I think I consider all her sly antics to be cute at this point. I am seriously getting used to this, but I don't feel sick of it. She dragged me to the couch only to make me sit next to her. I felt like reading a book and was about to stand up and get it. Before I could, a book was instantly shoved to my face.

"I kinda guessed that you wanted to read, so I got your book. Your punishment for that failure of a date is for me to cuddle up with you while you read. The expressions you make while you read is cute and amusing after all." She cheekily said. This girl seriously has different preferences from the norm. Most girls who are upset would demand sweet talk and something with monetary value. This gesture of her made me appreciate her presence even more. I just did as I was ordered and read my book. While I was reading, I could her giggles coming from Iroha. Do I really make that many funny expressions while I read? While Iroha was still cuddling my body, she began to speak up.

"Don't get the wrong idea senpai. This punishment doesn't mean I don't want any traditional dates. When we get back to Tokyo, I'm gonna make you take me out for a date, so you better be prepared!" She happily said to me. I guess my wallet will have to suffer for a bit. I'm somewhat hesitant to spend that much money. I'll convince her to not make me waste too much money. I do somewhat look forward to it though. If the both of us can truly enjoy the experience and each others company, it may not be such a bad sacrifice.

"Hey you two lovebirds, it's almost time for dinner, so what do you want?" Komachi suddenly said startling the both of us. This prompted Iroha to slightly distance herself from me. The two of us were embarrassed to be caught in a situation like that, so we just remained silent with our cheeks crimson red.

"Why don't I just help you Komachi?" Iroha said as she stood up and went to the kitchen. Komachi reluctantly agreed to her suggestion. Apparently, they decided on curry. I'm somewhat excited to be able to eat their cooking mainly because I didn't cook for it myself. After a couple of minutes, the curry was finished and the three of us were on the small dining table of ours. It was delicious curry and the two girls both puffed out their chests in pride once I complimented their cooking.

"Where wlll Isshiki sleep tonight?" Komachi asked in the middle of dinner. The fact thatIroha was going to sleep here tonight completely slipped my mind due to my encounter with Yuigahama, Yukinoshita and Hayama.

"I'll sleep on the couch tonight, so Iroha will sleep in my room." I said in order to clear up the situation. This was the most logical and efficient solution. The couch is pretty comfortable anyway.

"I don't want to sleep alone senpai! I'll feel lonely..." Iroha cutely said in order to elicit some reaction from me. I wouldn't mind sleeping in the same room as her, but there is a lack of space. The extra futon is the house is currently in my apartment after all.

"There's not enough space Iroha, so we can't help it." I said as I flicked her forehead. Iroha just pouted, but she quickly came to terms with it. It was then when Komachi expression brighten as if she came up with a genius idea.

"Why don't the two of you both sleep on the bed? I'm pretty sure it's big enough for the two of you." Komachi mischievously suggested to us. Iroha and I couldn't help but feel embarrassed by it. I was about to reject the idea until Iroha tightly gripped my hand.

"I'll do it!" She shouted out as if she was making a declaration. For someone sly, you easily fell into someone's trap. Komachi just smiled at the two of us while I made a confused expression. This is going to be one hell of a night. After dinner, Komachi and Iroha decided to take a bath together. I don't know if that naked female bonding thing in anime actually apply in real life. I just hope they're not doing anything indecent. I was just left to read my book in the living room while those two were together. When they finally came out, Iroha was wearing a set of my clothes. She had a blushed face and so did I. I instantly looked at Komachi demanding an explanation.

"Sorry onii-chan. My clothes don't fit Isshiki, so I got some of yours!" That's a lie and I know it damn it. Just by looking at you two side by side, it's obvious that you two roughly have the same physique. It's not like Iroha has Yuigahama's over-sized chest. I still don't understand how Komachi talked Iroha into it. After the awkwardness faded away, the three of us just spent some quality time in the living room. Komachi and Iroha were talking about what they hate and love about me. It was displeasing to watch since what they hate about me overwhelms what they love about me. Iroha noticed my displeasure and just amplified the teasing even more. Oh how I miss the non-pestering side of you. It was getting late, so we all decided to sleep. Here comes the most challenging part of tonight. I didn't expect this to be that much of a big deal. I was completely proven wrong when the both of us rested ourselves on the bed. We surely did fit, but our bodies were so close to each other. This left the two of unable to sleep. I just looked to the side of the wall and attempted to sleep to avoid any complications. Iroha then suddenly hugged my back and my felt something pressing onto me. I didn't want to visualize it since that would be dangerous. I decided to just say goodnight to her and she did the same. We remained in this position until the tiredness got the best of us. With no more energy to resist, the both of us just closed our eyes and drifted to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

It was already August before I realized. It means that my birthday is soon to happen. I never really gave importance to my birthday. It's just the day I was born. Nothing more, nothing less. Most people use the concept of birthdays as an excuse to have a celebration. It gives one the false sense of importance for at least one day. It's also simply a reminder on how long you've been able to traverse this live and how much longer you'll be able to do it before you kick the bucket. I have never bothered celebrating my birthday anyway. My parents are always to busy to have a party and they rarely even give me a gift. Komachi just acts a little more cheeky and is the only person who would actually greet me. That's perfectly normal actually. It's just a regular day, so why treat it with such significance?

I try to stand up and wash my face but there's something that's clinging onto me. My currently sly and fiendishly cute girlfriend is clinging to my arm. I may sound like a riajuu showing off, but this is seriously something I can't get used to. Ever since we came back from Chiba, Iroha's been acting more carefree and unreserved with me around. She wanted to bring our futons together for some reason as well as her clothing as of late. Before, she used to dress decently with a shirt and shorts. Now, all she wears is a camisole and her panties. I'm unsure why she would do something so daring. I just hope she doesn't treat me as air now. I try to stand up but before that, I got a good look on her sleeping face. For someone who constantly makes mischief to make such an innocent face is beyond me. I don't mind it though. I carefully release myself from her grasp and made my way to the bathroom. That reminds me, today's a day-off. I can finally take a break from university. I more or less learned how to cope with the lectures, but I now have to deal with a new problem. Iroha's persistence in showing our relationship with everyone is becoming troublesome. Every time we're in university, she's always acting so clingy and constantly teasing me. No one really gave a damn about me since Ryoko's my only actually acquaintance from university. Iroha on the other hand, is popular as expected. She has amazing charisma and handles people with ease. Once people who knew her became aware of our relationship, I've been constantly receiving glares and such. I obviously just ignore it, but it's still somewhat intimidating. Iroha said to not mind it and just keeps on teasing me more. She would even whine in public just to see my flustered reaction. I'm having doubts if I'm slowly becoming a masochist because of her. In all seriousness, I chose to be with her and I'll see through it till the end. She is important to me after all. Just as I was about to stand up, I felt something tugging my shirt.

"Good morning senpai..." Iroha lazily said with a yawn and a smile. It's rare for me to see her so listless and lazy. Usually she's energetic and raring to to tease me. It seems my laziness is slowly rubbing off. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not, but I'll take it for now.

"Morning. Get up already. I'll go make breakfast." I said as I finally stood up. I tried to pull her up from the futon, but she wouldn't budge.

"5 more minutes senpai~" She sleepily said as she refused to get up. It was taking too much effort to actually get her to move, so I gave up. I then made my way to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Even though we officially became a couple, our routine still hasn't changed that much. I'm slowly getting used to domestic life because of her.

After a couple of minutes, I finished preparing our simple breakfast. It was really wasn't much since they're just regular pancakes with some syrup on it. It was simple to make and caters to both of our tastes since we enjoy sweet things. I was just about to call her when she suddenly appeared in the kitchen.

"You made pancakes! Thanks senpai!" She happily said. I'm unsure why, but she's always eager to eat food made by me. I'm not even good at cooking and the ingredients aren't world class either. I only learned it as a necessity for living alone.

After the two of us finished eating and cleaning, we would usually prepare ourselves for university but today's a day-off. I really want to truly enjoy my day-off just idly spending my time. It was then that my phone suddenly rang. After opening it, it looks I got a message from Ryoko.

"Hachiman, there's a book fair near the university. I want to ask if you're interested in accompanying me. I assure you that you won't be wasting your time."

I was really conflicted by Ryoko's sudden invitation. A part of me just wants to stay here and relax while another part of me is curious about what kinds of books I'll find. Iroha seemed to have noticed my dilemma and suddenly made a mischievous smile.

"Did you get invited by Nakamura-senpai or something?"

"How would you know?"

"It's just a lucky guess! Judging by your reaction, it looks like I'm right." There is a high chance that it's simply a lucky guess, but a part of me is somewhat worried. It was because of her smile. After spending so much time with her recently, I've become familiar with her smiles. There are smiles for when she's genuinely happy, smiles for when's teasing and smiles for when she's planning something. I'm aware of how cunning she is, so I can't help but be suspicious.

"You're right. Ryoko's inviting me to a book fair and I'm unsure if I want to go."

"Just go senpai! You rarely go out anyway so this is a perfect chance."

"You seem pretty eager for me to go out with another girl."

"I just want you to be happy you know. Besides, I know you. You're not the type of person who would cheat. You're too cowardly to do something like that anyway. I'm more than enough to keep you satisfied anyway."

"You seem pretty confident in yourself."

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm the one you chose among many other girls. Besides, you still need to take responsibility for barging into my life and changing me."

"I didn't barge into your life though. It was because of the club, your presidency and all."

"I know, but I'm really glad I met you senpai." She then gave me one of her genuine smiles. She has a point though. I chose her among many others, so she should be confident in gaining my affection. My life certainly became more interesting and fulfilling ever since she appeared. After gaining her approval, I prepared myself to leave. I just chose some casual clothes and brought some money in case I wanted to buy something. I also brought a bag in case I actually bought something. I was at the doorway ready to leave until Iroha suddenly kissed me on the cheek.

"Goodbye senpai! Have fun." Despite being in a relationship with her, it still gets to me when she suddenly kisses me like that. As a loner, I've never expected to get kissed by anyone especially as frequently as I do now. Embarrassed, I just said goodbye to herand left the house. Ryoko wanted to meet up at the university, so that was my destination. Ryoko isn't the type of person to go out frequently but if books are involved she's extremely enthusiastic.

* * *

I finally arrived at the university to see Ryoko waiting by the entrance. She was wearing a casual purple and white dress. She was giving an aura of elegance similar to Yukinoshita. To most people, it would seem like she's a completely refined person. In reality, she's just a bookworm who likes poking into other people's problems.

"Hi there Hachiman."

"Yo."

After we exchanged greetings, we made our way towards the book fair. It was only 15 minutes away according to Ryoko. I could see the visible excitement on Ryoko's face. She looked like a little kid going to an amusement park.

"You sure seem excited for this."

"Of course I am! It's a book fair. A book fair! I can't wait to see how many interesting books there will be!"

"Despite your refined aura and appearance, you're acting like a little girl."

"That's just how I am. If I showed you something I'm not, you wouldn't like it now would you?"

"You got that right."

"See! Now hurry Hachiman! I want to be there already!"

I just nodded to her statement and increased my pace. The entire time we took to get there, she was full of glee proven by her frantic movement. Once we arrived, she instantly dashed away from me to see some displays. It honestly felt like I was accompanying a child. It's not a bad thing anyway. After checking a few displays myself, I got interested in some novels, but I really didn't feel like buying any. When I was looking for Ryoko, I found her carrying a bag full of books.

"Do you have enough money for all that?"

"Yeah. I've been saving up just for this day. How about you Hachiman? Did you find any good books?"

"I found some, but I don't feel like buying."

"That's no good Hachiman!" She then pulled my arm and brought me to various stands. Due to her persistence and various recommendations, I ended up buying a few books.  
We were tired from going all over the place, so we opted to stay at a nearby cafe. I just ordered the sweetest coffee they had while Ryoko got a cappuccino or something. I'm not really that familiar with types of coffee since MAX Coffee will forever be my favorite. Once our drinks arrived, Ryoko kept on talking about the various books she found. Normally, one would just find her annoying, but I'm fine with it. It's nice to see someone so enthusiastic about their hobby plus I can actually relate to what she's talking about.

"Hey Hachiman, how's your relationship with Isshiki-san?"

I almost choked on my coffee when I heard her question. It's her tendency to pry into my life after all, but it's expected of her after all.

"It's the same as when she moved in. She still constantly teases me and such."

"Is that really all? You two haven't done anything exciting?"

"She's been physically clingy lately but other than that nothing really."

"Have you two crossed the line yet?"

"Of course not. That's not the reason why I'm dating her."

"I understand but you two will have to deal with it eventually."

"I'll deal with it when the time comes."

"You say that now but I bet you're just hesitant about it." She said with a smirk on her face. It's annoying how similar she is to Haruno. She just sees through me sometimes.

"Don't feel so embarrassed Hachiman. It's normal for couples to act like that. All I ask is for you not to deny the possibility of it happening."

"I'll keep that in mind." After our conversation, Ryoko suddenly said that she had an errand to attend to.

"I have to go do something but take this Hachiman." She then handed me a book from her bag. The book was hardbound and somewhat thick showing how expensive this could've been.

"I don't really feel like owing you anything."

"You don't owe anything. Think of it as a gift. If you don't accept it, you're going to make me feel bad." I knew her threat wasn't that serious, but I should still accept it regardless. It's free and more importantly a gift from one of my friends.

"Thanks Ryoko."

"No problem Hachiman. I have to go now so see you." She then waved goodbye as she walked away. I was just about to head home until I received a message. I brought my phone out to see it was Iroha.

"Senpai~ could you stop by the supermarket to buy some things? Thanks! (^_^)"

After I saw her initial message, she then sent me a list of various things. I was already out, so it's reasonable for her to ask. The supermarket was on the way home, so it wasn't that much trouble to begin with. I secured all my belongings before making my way towards the supermarket.

* * *

I finally got everything Iroha asked for and now I'm standing in front of my apartment. It's been a few hours since I left. I'm still suspicious about this about though. The time I've been gone is more than enough for Iroha to plan something. I may be overthinking this, but this is the sly fox of a student council president I'm dealing with. I just hope it's nothing to extreme. I braced myself right before I rang the doorbell. When the door opened, Iroha was the first thing I saw.

"You're here senpai! Hurry inside!" She excitingly said as she dragged me inside. I made my way to the living room to see a various people gathered around.

"Happy birthday Hikki!"

"Congratulations on another birthday Hikigaya-kun."

"Happy birthday onii-chan!"

"Happy birthday Hachiman."

Various greetings were said to me. It slipped my mind that today was actually my birthday. So this is the thing Iroha's been planning. I looked around the room to see many different people present. Yuigahama, Yukinoshita, Komachi and even Ryoko.

"Are you surprised senpai?" Iroha asked me in anticipation. I predicted that she would do something but not this.

"Somewhat. I knew you were up to something this morning."

"You were still surprised, so I'll take it!"

"How did you all get here anyway." I ask the different people present in my room. It would be troublesome fomr Yuigahama, Yukinoshita and Komachi to go all the way here from Chiba. I'm also curious to how Ryoko got here even though I saw her leave just awhile ago.

"It's simple really Hikigaya-kun. Isshiki-san invited the three of us to celebrate your birthday. All of us were available, so we decided to go along with it. Are you brain cells degrading so much that you can't come up with such a simple conclusion." Yukinoshita answered.

"I could guess that much, but I still don't understand why you three would take all the trouble to celebrate my birthday."

"It's because we want to celebrate it with you! Isn't that enough of a reason to go all the way here Hikki?"

"Besides, we haven't seen you recently onii-chan! The three of us really wanted to visit you."

"As for me, Isshiki-san instructed me to come here after the book fair to help prepare while you were busy at the supermarket." Ryoko explained to me. She really went this fair into planning just to surprise me. No wonder the timing of Ryoko's departure and Iroha's text felt too coincidental. She's becoming more cunning, if she would go and make a plan this elaborate. I then looked towards Iroha just to see her smile at me.

"I really wanted to see you surprised, but you had your usual deadpan expression you know. It feels like I wasted so much effort." Iroha complained but was still visibly happy for some reason.

"I kinda expected it but I still appreciate that you planned all this for me Iroha."

"No problem senpai! I do love you after all!" Iroha happily said to me. I then heard coughing from Komachi.

"Ahem. Could you two stop flirting, so we can start celebrating?" Komachi said with a smirk on her face. Iroha and I both suddenly realized our position and suddenly felt embarrassed.

"Come on Hikki! Yukinon even baked a cake for this!" Yuigahama happily said as she dragged me into the kitchen.

"I baked the cake because Isshiki-san was so insistent about it. I normally wouldn't put that much effort for someone like you. It's your birthday after all, so I'll make an exception." Yukinoshita proudly said. In reality, she's just really stubborn. She is in fact one of the most stubborn people I know. I just accepted her reason and enjoyed myself.

After a couple of minutes of eating cake, Yuigahama and Komachi were talking about some random girl stuff I'll never understand while Yukinoshita and Ryoko were having a discussion about novels and such. I could see that Yukinoshita was a bit taken back by her enthusiasm but still continued the conversation. I was unsure how this birthday party was about to unfold. Iroha then suddenly help my hand and looked into my eyes.

"Are you enjoying this senpai?"

"I sure am."

"Then I'm glad." She said to me as she showed me one of her genuine smiles. This girl may have various expressions and smiles, but I just enjoy them all.

"Over here Hikki, Iroha-chan!" Yuigahama excitingly said as she called out the two of us. I could see that everyone was smiling and enjoying themselves.

"Looks like this party isn't going to end soon."

"Of course not senpai. I planned this party so obviously it's going to be fun!"

The two of us then walked towards the others in order to continue the party. I've never had birthday parties before. I still don't understand the importance of birthdays either. One thing I'm sure of is that I'm enjoying my time right now.


	12. Chapter 12

**Iroha's POV**

The snow was falling down everywhere. It began to make a layer of itself all over the pavement. It's the middle of December and the last day of university before winter break. Here I was waiting in the cold for somebody to show up. My boyfriend to be precise. He's taking a bit of extra time in his lecture today. It's probably not of his own free will since he loves staying at the apartment and doing nothing. Even I began to get influenced by his habits. Ever since we became closer, I've been acting lazier and lazier. It's all senpai's fault! If that thing about lovers getting the habits of each other is true, why is senpai basically the same? Then again, if senpai were to act as foxy and sly as me, that would be really disturbing. I take it back, I like senpai the way he is now. In fact, he seems to be actually enjoying himself now. It may not show on his face, but I can feel how happy he is now. For someone who is still be so negative and pessimistic, it's nice to see him happy. I

I'm getting really bored waiting. I even started playing with my scarf. It has a cute design and colored bright pink. Senpai actually gave this to me during the start of the month. He said he only gave it to me beacuse of the sheer cold and no other reason. It's cute seeing him act so embarrassed. This is actually one of the only gifts I received from senpai. It was also funny since I also got him a scarf for the winter season. I got him a simple black scarf since I know he hates getting attention. He also likes dark colors since it hides dirt more easily. I really did start knowing all the small things ever since I moved in with him. I've never had this much fun on a daily basis back at high school. I'm even doing well in my studies. I need to get a good job early on, so I can support the family. Speaking of family, maybe I'll start suggesting it, so he'll finally propose. I then began to hear footsteps pounding on the layers of snow.

"Sorry, the professor made a really boring speech about the break." I heard him reason. I know that senpai doesn't like making excuses. He would just normally lie or something if it was anyone else. It's me we're talking about though, so I know that he would never lie to me. It would go against that genuine thing he's values so much after all. The same also applies to me though. I would never lie to senpai anyway. He would probably see through it anyway if I actually did lie.

"It was really hard to wait for you in the cold you know~ You're gonna need to make it up to me!"

"As long as it won't empty my wallet or drain all my energy fine."

"Thanks senpai!"

"I swear I pamper you too much."

"That's never a bad thing you know. I earned the right to be pampered by you."

"Earned? You're basically freeloading at my place."

"You'll understand soon enough senpai."

"Whatever you say."

After that, I managed to drag him to the area behind my lecture hall. This place is pretty deserted, so it's the perfect place. Senpai had a confused expression on his face. It is understandable since I brought him out here instead of actually going home. I ran ahead of him into the open space to make a distance between us.

"What are you planning?" Senpai said as he looked annoyed. I understand that he wants to head home, but I've been dying to try this out with senpai.

"Can we just hea-" Senpai said as he was interrupted by the snowball I threw at his face. I never really got the chance to have a snowball fight. No one else really wanted to since they saw it as childish. As for me, I love snowball fights but never had the chance to have one. Thanks to this empty area I found, I can finally have one especially with the person I love.

"I'm not going to be dragged by your antics again Iro-" WAM! Another snowball to the face. I can't wait for him to fight back. This is going to be so exciting!

"No matt-" He's really persistent since this is the third one I threw already. Does he want to be buried or something? Burying senpai in snow... I want to try that!

"You're really asking for it." Senpai angrily said as he crouched down to get some snow. I moved to the side and tried to fire back. For the next 10 minutes, we've been randomly throwing and dodging snowballs at each other. This is really fun! I knew that this was going to be fun but not this much fun. The two of us finally got tired and rested our backs to each other on a nearby bench. It was a peaceful atmosphere even though we were basically at a snowball fight awhile ago.

"I can't believe you actually dragged me into this." Senpai told me as he panted. I'm also having a hard time catching my breath. We really did go crazy awhile ago.

"This is just something I really wanted to try out. You don't like it?" I say to him as I pull out my puppy dog eyes. I'm already aware that he knows all of my tricks. I just can't help doing it anyway. Besides, even if he does know about it, he's still powerless to it.

"Not really. I just didn't expect you to pull off something like this."

"You almost never exercise or anything anyway especially since it's winter break already. Today was the perfect chance to pull this off."

"It's pretty childish of you to like snowball fights so much."

"It's not childish! I just always wanted to try it."

"You two seem to be up to something fun." A voice said in the distance. Senpai and I turned our heads to the direction of the voice. The owner of the voice was Nakamura-senpai. Nakamura-senpai is in a similar position to Yui-senpai and Yukino-senpai in terms of her relationship with senpai. I can't believe this senpai of mine would actually attract so many beautiful girls. For some reason though, I somehow can't be jealous. I understand that senpai loves me and that's already enough. He chose me after all among the many choices. I really have no reason to be hostile with any of the three anyway.

"Why are you here anyway Ryoko." Senpai said to her. According to senpai, Nakamura-senpai really likes prying into his life not that I mind. I get to see some moments of senpai being cornered after all. Currently, she's just talking with senpai while I rest my feet.

"I was about to head home only to see you two going to an abandoned place. I got curious, so I followed the two of you."

"Wouldn't you prefer to read more books or something? It's the start of the break after all."

"I can also have an interest in other things too you know Hachiman."

While I was resting, I noticed the conversation they were having. They were really casual with each other, and they were talking with no restraints. It's rare to see senpai open up to anyone in general, so this is an enjoyable scene for me. I was planning to go home after this, but I suddenly had a good idea thanks to Nakamura-senpai's arrival. This is going to make things more exciting!

"Why don't you join us for another snowball fight Nakamura-senpai?" I suggested to the two of them. Nakamura-senpai's face lit in in happiness while senpai looked like a bit annoyed. How dare you be annoyed when you get the chance to play around with two beautiful girls senpai!

"I would love to do that Isshiki-san."

"Are you sure about this Iroha?"

"I'm sure, so let's get ready!"

* * *

After 30 minutes of extreme arctic warfare, it was actually senpai who ended up winning. Nakamura-senpai and I even teamed up at one point and still lost. Regardless, this was extremely fun. Nakamura-senpai left early since she was completely exhausted. Senpai even offered to walk her home, but she insisted on going by herself. That leaves me and senpai alone on the way home. The two of us couldn't even start a conversation since we were so tired. That snowball fight of ours really drained our energy. When the two of us arrived home, we instantly took off our coats and scarves and laid our bodies onto the futons. The both of us didn't even care how close we were. I just wanted to sleep as well senpai.

When I woke up, I noticed that I was completely hugging senpai. I didn't even realize since I was so tired. Was I always this physically close with senpai!? I don't mind though. Since I woke up first, I get to see senpai's incredibly cute sleeping face. When he's not complaining or saying random negative stuff, he's looks pretty attractive. I even got accustomed to his eyes to the point that I like them already. I stroked his hair a bit right before I got up. I made my way to the kitchen in order to prepare some food. I looked at the clock to see that it was already dinner time. I didn't feel like cooking, so I just put some of last night's leftovers in the microwave. I swear I'm getting lazier by the day because of him.

"Yo." I heard senpai sleepily say. He really uses the least words possible when it comes to interaction. At the very least, I know he means every word that actually comes out of his mouth. They're mostly complaints though...

"The leftovers are already in the microwave so just wait a bit senpai."

After a heard a ring, I brought our dinner from the microwave. It's pasta cooked by senpai, so I'm sure I'll enjoy it. I just can't resist senpai's cooking even though he's not some world class chef. Maybe it has something to do with my affection for him? Doesn't matter either way since it's so tasty. After I set the food on the dinner table, the two of us began eating once we said our thanks. We don't normally talk during dinner and I'm perfectly fine with that. It's meaningless to put up so much effort to keep up with idle chat anyway. That sounded way too negative for me... Stupid senpai! I keep getting influenced by you!

After the two of us finished dinner, I was washing the dishes while senpai was preparing hot chocolate. He kept on insisting to try it since it's really sweet. I love sweet things too especially chocolate, so I couldn't refuse. This also gives me the perfect chance to suggest that to him. When the two of us finished with our respective tasks, we sat down on the couch with our mugs filled with hot chocolate in hand.

"Hey senpai, are you enjoying yourself right now?"

"What do you mean? I've always enjoyed myself. I would never let this stupid world and it's people bring me down."

"Let me rephrase that, do you enjoy yourself when I'm around?"

"Your antics are bit annoying, but I'm used to it already."

"You're not answering the question senpai."

"Think about it. If I hated being around you, I would've kicked you out from week one."

"Are you just to embarrassed to say that you love me senpai?"

"O-of course not."

"I can see your cheeks getting red. It's pretty cute senpai!"

"S-stop it. Why are you talking about this anyway? You would normally just cuddle around and listen to me complain."

"I just felt like it is all."

"You're really weird for a girl who was so desperate to find a boyfriend in high school."

"Says the loner who's enjoying his time being surrounded by beautiful girls."

"I still enjoy your company the most you know."

"Wow senpai. You actually said something manly for once."

"For once? What do I usually say then?"

"You would normally complain about university or some random complicated topic I don't understand."

"I do admit I complain a lot but..."

"Don't worry about it. You pamper me in exchange, so I don't mind."

"I see. Well, thanks Iroha for everything."

"Actually, you can repay me by doing a certain something."

"A certain something? It better not be some expensive bag. You know I have no pocket money."

"It's nothing like that senpai. It's something you can do if you enjoy having me around so much."

"I really don't get what you're saying."

"Are you being ignorant on purpose or you really don't know?"

"Depends on what you're going to say next."

"You're really being annoying senpai! Are you really going to make me do it?"

"Do what?"

"Ugh! Fine! I'll do it. Will you marry me senpai!?"

"Sure I don't see why not."

"Geez senpai! Don't just reject it with- Did you just say yes?"

"I did."

"WHAT!"

"Something wrong Iroha?"

"Of course something's wrong! First you make me propose to you then next you just casually accept it!? You're not making any sense senpai!"

"I also think I'm not making any sense."

"Eh?"

"I always though of marriage as just a pain in the ass. Something that gives you so much grief with very little compensation. People associate marriage with long lasting happiness without a care for the future. Marriage is basically entrusting yourself to another person. It's basically being responsible for another person's being as well as your own. As someone who's naturally cynic and distrusts people, marriage is an idea I would never consider. The thing is though, marriage is a means of acquiring happiness. Like everything in the world, it'll be accompanied by grief. Nothing in life will go through without moments of grief and desire. One's desire will be provident in one's marriage. Some people can't accept their partner's desire and thus break the relationship. Others don't give thought and just do whatever they desire leading to divorce and broken relationships. Misinterpretation and misunderstandings leads people to make rash decisions and once they see the real characteristics of a person, they turn tail and run. More often than not, a failed or empty marriage will lead to pain and apathy. With you though, I made it clear what my desire is and you made it clear what your desire is. Even if grief comes along, our desires will always keep us going. It's all a matter of effort and I'm willing to give that much effort. That's the reason I'll accept it without any thought. If marrying you truly coincides with my desire, I wouldn't need to think twice about it. I don't think its an impulsive decision either. It's also a step closer to that genuine thing I long for. Is this enough reason for you Iroha?"

I couldn't help but cry. To see senpai completely open up like this is just touching. I instantly hugged him and cried on his shoulder. To think I would be this happy at the thought of me actually being married with a person I truly love. This has to be the best feeling ever.

"That was pretty touching senpai, but you still made me propose. That's not how it works you know?

"You got what you wanted so isn't that fine already."

"I guess." I just ended up cuddling him as always except I could see him visibly smiling. I couldn't help but grin at him. To think I'm so happy to actually be engaged by someone I first thought of as disgusting and unruly. Life really is strange and I don't mind that. It gives the chance for pleasant surprises after all.

* * *

A few hours after that touching moment I had with senpai, it was finally time to start the second part of my plan. The outcome of the first part was way too unexpected but I'll make sure this part will end well. Since I showered first, senpai is currently in the shower right. This gives me enough time to wear one of my night gowns especially the revealing one. I normally wouldn't wear these kinds of clothes, but I'm not scared of seducing senpai. The same with that proposal awhile ago, if I wait for senpai to initiate, I'll end up regretting it.

I have to mentally prepare myself first though. I'm going to give my first time to him. This is a once and a life time thing. I'm honestly unsure how senpai will react, so I'm little nervous. I want this to have meaning and not a random spur of the moment thing. All I hope is that senpai understands.

I was just standing in the room waiting for him until I heard the sound of footsteps coming from outside the room, I know that senpai's shower is already finished. It's now or never. When he opened the door, he was speechless. He's probably in shock due to what I'm wearing right now.

"I-Iroha w-what are you planning?" He said in a completely flustered voice. Seeing him like this only made the urge to tease him stronger.

"Senpai, you said you were going to take responsibility right?"

"I-I did say that, but what does that have to do with this?"

"I just think that this is a way to make sure you'll really take responsibility." I say to him as I slowly walk to him. I even breathe a little bit on his right ear to tease him a bit more.

"A-are you sure about this Iroha?" He said as he was frantically panicking. He was so manly awhile ago now he's acting all cute. I can't get enough of it.

"I'm as sure as I'll ever be. Go ahead senpai." I seductively whisper into his ear. The next thing I knew, I was pushed onto the futons awaiting what was yet to come.

"I'm not going to stop Iroha." I could feel him having a hard time talking straight. This is certainly an unexpected reaction from senpai.

"I don't mind senpai. I love you after all." Those were the last words I said before everything began to fade.

* * *

I wake up to the morning sun only to feel groggy. Why do I feel like this again? I suddenly remembered what happened last night and couldn't help but blush. I instantly sat up and looked under the covers to see if it actually happened.

I actually did it with senpai...

Thinking back, it was an experience I was completely unfamiliar with. It didn't feel bad and I actually enjoyed it a bit. It's natural for lovers to do it anyway so I shouldn't make such a big deal out of it. Although, I still can't help but feel flustered about it. The whole thought of it is enough to make me embarrassed. Am I in the wrong for making such a big deal out of this? I was willing to seduce him, but I didn't expect it to feel like that.

I looked to my side only to see senpai sleeping with a slight grin on his face. All men must love having an experience like that after all. I already got used to seeing his sleeping face but seeing him smile in his sleep is something I don't see often. It gives me the urge to cuddle with him. Cuddling him right now might not be the best option though...

I'm glad though. It's a bit petty but I feel accomplished by doing this. It's feels a bit like an achievement to be honest. The only problem though is tomorrow. The two of us will be returning to Chiba for the winter break. How will I break the news to my parents? How will senpai tell his family, Yui-senpai, Yukino-senpai and Nakamura-senpai about all this. I suddenly began to get nervous and insecure. I then felt senpai's hand grasp my hand tightly. Even in his sleep, he still manages to make me feel relaxed. With me accompanying senpai and senpai by my side, I have nothing to worry about. My desire is way too strong for it to be stopped by anything. I am a selfish and sly girl after all!


	13. Chapter 13

I wake up feeling extremely tired out. It doesn't even resemble laziness or idleness. It's just pure fatigue. I sit up to see myself not wearing a shirt or any clothes at all. What the hell!?

I slowly begin to recall what happened last night. I couldn't help but blush at the thought of it all. Never in my life would I expect to go through an experience like that. Doing something like that would never cross my mind due to my loner tendencies. Then again, I've done a lot of things I would never anticipate myself to do. The me from the past would surely hate the current me. I don't mind though. I didn't change because of the world or to go gain other people's approval. I just changed because it happened. Life can be extremely complicated, but it also has times of simplicity. The reason why I choose to be together with her is very simple really. I just want to. That's it. I don't have a complicated reason or anything rational. It's simply a desire of mine.

After realizing that I'm still naked, I grabbed a towel to cover myself. I wouldn't want to accidentally bump into Iroha like this. I got some clothes and made my way to the bathroom. The door wasn't locked, so I let myself in only to instantly surprised.

The first image to catch my eyes was Iroha wearing nothing but her cyan colored underwear. This situation seems like it came straight from some anime, but I couldn't help but stare at her. This was a rare opportunity for me to see her slim body like that. All the different assets of her body were just too mesmerizing for me. Her chest wasn't as pointlessly large as Yuigahama's nor wasn't as hopelessly flat as Yukinoshita. It seemed to be the perfect size. Her legs were extremely slender and her skin appeared flawless. I suddenly remembered the current circumstances and started to panic. I immediately ran out of the room before she had the chance to react. All I could do while retreating to the hallway was to apologize to her. I always wanted to avoid this kind of situation due to the grave consequences of it. I then felt a slight tap on my back then a voice soon followed.

"You didn't actually have to rush out y'know."

"It was the natural reaction. I couldn't help it. Besides, didn't we agree on to always lock the door?"

"I-It's just that I forgot okay?"

"Well, sorry about barging in."

"You don't have to be sorry though senpai. I don't mind someone seeing if it's you."

"Aren't you supposed to call me gross and perverted at this point?"

"Geez senpai. We already did that, so there's no particular reason to be embarrassed."

"I still can't wrap my head around it though..."

"I can't either to be honest. Just the thought of it is enough to make me feel flustered."

"Either way, could you change, so I could use the bathroom?"

"Sure thing senpai."

She then exited the bathroom wearing simple shorts and one my t-shirts. I thought only riajuu would do something like that though and since when did I give her permission to do that? With Iroha finally finished, I entered the bathroom to calm myself.

After slightly showering myself, I entered the bathtub in order to calm myself. I rarely use this but on the occasions I do, I feel grateful. The situation has escalated way too much for me to think properly anyway. Along with my current relationship with Iroha, I'm now in a physical relationship with her. I know Ryoko told me not to deny the possibility, but it still feels surreal for me. I have to be able to accept eventually since I already basically committed my whole life to Iroha when I accepted her proposal. For some reason, I have no qualms with her proposing. More importantly, I have to prepare myself for when we return home. Knowing Iroha, she's going to want to tell everyone about it. I honestly don't mind, but it's going to be a pain to explain to everyone especially our parents. They aren't even aware of our current circumstances.

Feeling that I was taking too long, I exited the tub to dry myself off. I never bother to groom myself anyway since no would even notice. It's also too much effort. After I finished changing, I made my way to the living room to see Iroha watching TV.

"Good morning senpai!"

"Morning."

I just sat next to her like it's the most natural thing to do. Today's a free day since we're going to return to Chiba tomorrow. I also don't want to go outside due to the snow. It's slightly cold though since there's no heater in here. I also saw that Iroha was feeling chilling as well. She then looked into my eyes before completely erasing the distance between us.

"Don't you cuddle a bit too much? What's so enjoyable about it anyway?"

"I just do it because I want to. Besides, it's getting cold now, so I really need to. Do you not like it senpai?"

"I-I'm just not used to it."

"Teasing you is still as fun as ever."

"Not that fun for me though."

"Whatever you say senpai~"

Moments after that exchange of ours, we both understood something. We were extremely bored. It was completely freezing outside, so we didn't want any unnecessary outings and such. There's almost nothing good on TV as well. There was completely nothing to do. I wish I could just sleep or something but I'm completely unable to do that. I'm not even in a reading mood. I just feel completely listless.

Iroha on the other hand was trying her best to fight off the boredom. She kept on changing the channels while also looking at her phone. Despite her effort, she found nothing worthwhile. Even her expression showed how much of the boredom is getting to her.

The two of us are unfamiliar with how to deal with this situation though. For the past few months we've been together, we would spend our days-off by going to the mall against my will or doing couple like stuff which I absolutely hate. She still manages to sweet talk me into it though...

On days I'm not being dragged around with Iroha, there's a major project or test coming up forcing the two of us to study. The material I need to review on isn't much. The thing is that since Iroha is taking a difficult course, she needs to study a lot of different things. I usually just stay up with her to keep her company and stop her from whining.

"I'm so bored senpai!" Iroha suddenly whined while she was resting her head on my shoulder. This is one of her favorite positions to be in while keeping hold of my arm. She always does this whenever we are seated next to each other. It's not an uncomfortable for me, so I just let it slide. Although, I was expecting her to complain about it eventually. A person may be able to restrain their habits and tendencies, but they may never completely erase it. Complaining is a habit we both happen to share after all, and I would never stop myself from complaining.

"You're not the only one. I just can't think of anything to do."

"You really can't think of something senpai?"

"Not a single thing."

"Oh come on! There has to be something we can do! I don't want to stare at the TV until tomorrow!"

"I'm sorry, nothing good really comes to mind."

Iroha's eyes suddenly lit up followed by a small grin. This only tells me that she's planning something mischievous right now. I usually play along with her antics, but sometimes they're way too much. I just can't bring myself to tell her to stop though. It's in her nature and honestly I find it cute.

"I have an idea of something to do senpai."

"Hmm?"

"We could do that again, just like last night." She seductively whispered into my ear. I couldn't help but blush uncontrollably. I knew the notion of sex was normal between couples, but I still get flustered over it.

"No thanks." I reject her. I love her for who she is and not simply for her body. Besides, we're still university students. Doing those kinds of things recklessly is going to be a pain in the ass to deal with in the future. Now, all I have to do is to deal with a pouting Iroha for the rest of the day.

"I understand senpai."

There she goes complaining again. Looks like I have to... Wait, What!?

"Why do you look so confused senpai?"

"It's just that I thought you would be upset or something."

"I wouldn't be upset at something that small. Besides, it show's you truly care about me and you're thinking about the future. Although, I bet you just did that because you don't want to deal with anything troublesome."

"You're right on the mark."

"I knew I was correct, but could you at least try to be more romantic?"

"You know that I hate doing all those riajuu things." I tell her as I pat her on a head. It's one of my many ways to spoil her. Due to my onii-chan instinct, I'm already too accustomed to it by now.

"I guess this isn't that bad." She said in an attempt to sound disappointed. Although, it's not that convincing if you're completely smiling.

"We still have a problem though senpai."

"Yeah, we have nothing to do until our departure tomorrow."

"What would we usually do during our day-offs anyway senpai?"

"It's either you drag me to the outside world, or we spend the whole time studying. We never really had a situation like this."

"I see."

"Now that I think about it, I remember that Komachi sent some stuff from home here. I really never bothered opening it and just left it somewhere in the room."

"Why didn't you say that sooner senpai!" She excitingly said as she dashed towards the room. After a couple of minutes, she came back to the living room with a medium sized box.

"This was all I could find senpai."

"Why are you so eager about it anyway."

"It's stuff sent from your home! I could possibly find old pictures of you or something!"

"I doubt Komachi would actually send something like that. Either way, let's see what's in the box."

Iroha then placed the box on top of the table. I carefully opened it to see one of family's gaming consoles. Komachi and I would usually play this together whenever we felt like it. I also found a note attached to the console.

"I sent this in advance thinking you and Isshiki would need it. Knowing you onii-chan, you would obviously refuse to go outside. I thought of sending this, so you two could do something fun together! I bet that earned me a lot of Komachi points!"

I couldn't help but giggle at her note. It made me really proud since she would do something like this for my sake. I wouldn't want to waste her good intention, so I immediately prepared the console. Luckily, our TV was compatible with it. I would normally play cooperative games or racing games with Komachi.

"Ah, it's a gaming console?"

"Yeah, Komachi and I would always play this together."

"That seems like a fun way to spend time!"

"You have any experience though?"

"Not one bit!"

"Looks like I have to teach you everything."

"Don't worry senpai! I'm sure I'll learn fast then I'll beat you for sure."

"Are you seriously challenging and underestimating me right now?"

"Of course I am! Now let's get started."

"Suit yourself, I'm not holding back."

* * *

After a couple hours of continuous playing, the two of us got extremely tired. I swear I had a hard time facing off against Iroha. Even though I was confident in my abilities, it took a lot of effort just to be even with her. It's scary how she's good at this when this is just her first time compared to me who has always been playing.

Before we even realized, it was already nighttime. Since we were leaving tomorrow, it wasn't ideal to cook dinner. We just ended up eating the leftovers from yesterday. We quickly finished the leftovers, so we could finally rest.

"That was tiring senpai." Iroha tiredly said as she was resting on the couch. Sadly, it was my turn to wash the dishes. Damn this shared chore schedule.

"At least we killed some time right."

"Yeah, it was also fun seeing you almost lose."

"You were just lucky."

"Whatever you say senpai."

After I finally finished cleaning up, I was preparing myself to take a shower then sleep. We have to wake up early tomorrow after all. For some reason, Iroha's insistent on taking the early train tomorrow.

"Ah! Wait senpai." Iroha said right before I entered the bathroom. I was a bit confused as to why she would suddenly stop me.

"What's the problem?" I ask her out of curiosity? She's usually insistent on me taking a shower first. I actually forgot the reason why she suggested that in the first place.

"C-can we go together?" She shyly said as her cheeks were colored red. Hearing her say that also made me blush. Going to the bathroom together with her...

Be gone impure thoughts! I may distrust the world, society and the people in it, but I still adhere to my fundamental courtesies. Then again, never within my policies would I expect to encounter a situation like this. At most was how to fake a conversation with anyone to avoid awkwardness until I found the right time to retreat.

"A-are you sure about this Iroha?" I genuinely ask her. I honestly wouldn't mind actually doing it. I may adhere to my personal policies, but those can sometimes go to hell because I value my own desires at certain times.

"I-I'm sure about this. I've always wanted to try it. Besides, it technically saves time, so it means we can leave later compared to taking turns."

"You really know how to sweet talk me into this don't you?"

"Of course I do! It's one of the fun things to do with you."

"Fine then."

* * *

After the both of us awkwardly entered the bathroom with a towel covering the vital parts. We noticed that the bathtub could actually fit two people. The realization that we could both basically enter it together only made us feel more embarrassed.

"I guess I'll shower first." She told me as she removed her towel and prepared herself. I couldn't help but stare at the back of her petite body. I was always proud of my observation skill and ability to describe but due to those said skills, the way I describe her body makes me seem as if I'm a pervert. She knew that I was staring but said nothing about it. After she finished, she entered the bathtub and gestured me to shower as well. I did exactly that and followed my usual routine. I would occasionally look back to see her staring at me as well. I may not have a well-toned body, but by no means was my body visibly unappealing. I hope.

After I finished, it meant it was time for me to enter the bathtub. The bathtub could only fit us if we were both on the same side. This meant that we could not stay opposite to each other. It meant that our naked bodies would barely have any distance between us. I was just standing there with a towel wrapped around my body while she was there naked inside the bathtub.

"So, how do we do this?"

"Are you really asking that now senpai?"

"Neither of us are exactly experienced for this kind of situation."

"How about I go out first, so you could stay in. I'll just follow after."

"That would mean..."

"I keep telling you over and over again senpai. I don't mind being seen if it's you."

"F-Fine then."

She then got out of the bath only for me to see every part of her body uncovered. This is my first time experiencing something like this, and I couldn't help but feel somewhat accomplished. This is the dream of most males in puberty and growth, and I can't say I'm not included in that group of males.

"H-hurry up senpai. T-this is really e-embarrassing."

"S-sorry."

I did as we planned and entered the bathtub first. I made sure there was enough space, so she could stay right in front of me. After I made sure I was comfortable with my position, she then entered it only to sit right in front of me.

The two of us stayed silent, since couldn't calm ourselves down at all. It was then when she closed the distance and rested her back on my chest. I was completely taken back by what she did. I couldn't react to her action, so I was just left there to do nothing.

"This isn't as bad as I thought." She said breaking the awkward silent. After I took a deep breath and assessed the situation, it really wasn't as bad as I thought. It also doesn't mirror those stereotypes that appear in light novels and animes. In fact, this is somewhat relaxing.

"Hey senpai?"

"Yes?"

"Would you mind if we always did this? I can't explain why, but it feels really soothing for me."

"Getting used to it would certainly take a while..."

"Is that a no?"

"It's not. It's fine to do it if you want."

"Thanks a lot senpai!" She told me as she turned around to kiss me on the lips. She would mostly just kiss me on the cheek but rarely does she do something this daring. I'm certainly didn't dream of this lifestyle. I didn't wish for this upon some random shooting star. It just happened and now I appreciate that she's by my side. All this physical interaction may seem to contradict my desire for the genuine thing. After all, it would take a lifetime to find it. I just think that moments like these alongside her is worthwhile for me and beneficial to my search.

Although since I accepted her suggestion, it would mean that I basically get zero alone time in the apartment unless our schedules differed. I really treasure my time of isolation, but I guess it's a somewhat fair trade. Besides, I'm sure she would understand if I ever wanted some time for myself. I'm sure she realizes that this doesn't mean I want to avoid her. She already understands me way too much at this point.

We just spend that time in the bathroom with idle chatter and banter until we decided it was time to sleep. After we put on our clothes, we immediately laid our bodies onto the futons as soon as we entered the bedroom. She immediately fell asleep while I was nearly asleep myself.

"I really do love you senpai..." She slightly muttered in her sleep. This girl really does give me no option but to keep loving her. She expresses it in both words and actions. She also has an understanding of me which also gives me an understanding of her. I'm pretty sure that lots of things can go wrong in our relationship. I just want none of those to ever happen. I enjoy our time together and I'll do everything I can to make sure none of those happen. She is genuine to me after all. After I was satisfied with my realization, I slowly drifted to sleep while I held the hand of the person I hold dear.


	14. Chapter 14

I was just waiting here at the train 7 am in the morning. I swear it was such a pain just to wake up today despite how tired I was yesterday. Waking up early never feels good especially when you're forced to go outside in this freezing weather. All this trouble just was just to return to Chiba. Don't take it wrong, I love Chiba. It's jsut the way to get back to Chiba is annoying. I don't know why Iroha was so insistent on taking the earliest train. Apparently, she wants to take the early train in order to avoid large crowds. All of this for my sake. It's a sweet gesture, but I would prefer waking up normally and entering a train full of people compared to waking up this early in the sheer cold to avoid crowds. With nothing to do for 15 minutes until the train arrives, I decided to start a conversation with the girl half-asleep on my shoulder to kill some time.

"I still say that we should've taken the afternoon train. Look at you struggling to stay awake."

"Stop being so grouchy senpai. It's been done, so there's no more reason to complain."

"Fine. I'm still bored though, so I'm going to keep on bothering you."

"Oh come on senpai. Stop acting childish and let me rest."

"That's rich coming from you though."

"It's okay for me to play unfair."

"Then by all means that it's fair for me to be unfair." I told her as I constantly poked her in the cheek. She just responded with a pout and closed her eyes. I really didn't have it in me to pester someone to same as extent as her though. I was left with no choice but to watch my surroundings. Despite just being a modern area, the scenery of wilted trees covered in white along with the falling snow seemed majestic to me. I really didn't appreciate snow before because winter was rarely associated with happy times. Oddly enough for me though, it gives a feeling of relief. I really can't pinpoint the reason of it though. Maybe it's just a simple desire of mine.

I then looked at the time to see it was nearing the time of departure. I lightly tapped Iroha on the head in order to wake her up. Once she snapped out of her daze, the two of us made our way inside. After finding a comfortable seat, I suddenly felt drowsy. I didn't understand why though. It seemed that Iroha noticed my drowsiness due to my yawn.

"Looks like senpai's the one sleepy now huh."

"Oh shut up."

"Why don't you sleep on my lap?"

"A lap pillow? Really?"

"There're barely any people right now anyway! Besides, I'm sure you're at least interested in it."

"Fine then."

After agreeing to her suggestion, I positioned myself in a way I could comfortably rest on her lap. To be honest, it felt amazing. My head was extremely relaxed. I don't want to describe the softness of her thighs though since that would brand me as a pervert.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself senpai." Iroha said with a cheeky grin. I couldn't deny the fact that I was indeed enjoying myself though. It was also fascinating how different this kind of experience actually feels. It may be simply a display of affection for others, for me though, this just makes me feel relaxed. I could also see how much Iroha was enjoying this as well. As I was about to close my eyes and go to sleep, I felt a hand lightly rubbing through my hair.

"What exactly are you doing?"

"Nothing much. I just never really had the chance to play with your hair. I might as well do it now. Do you not like it?"

"It doesn't feel bad. In fact, it's making me feel sleepy."

Once I said that, Iroha showed her trademark smirk. I have a vague feeling that she discovered a new way to mess with me.

"Don't look so concerned senpai."

"I just can't shake off this bad feeling."

"Don't mind that senpai! Just focus on your nap."

"Fine then."

With the conversation over, I just simply closed my eyes. I was afraid that she would do something to me, but I was extremely drowsy at this point. Without caring to bother, I just let myself drift to sleep while resting on her lap.

* * *

My peaceful rest was suddenly disrupted due to the constant nudging of my head. I opened my eyes to see that it was Iroha behind the act. She was cheekily smiling at me. I have a vague feeling that she was staring at me in my sleep. I still don't understand why she adores my sleeping face though.

"Wake up senpai, we're here."

"Just give me a minute."

"No senpai! You have to wake up!"

"Fine."

After getting off her lap and doing some stretches, the both of us got our luggage and left the train. Once we arrived at the terminal of the station, we were planning what to do next.

"What should we do first senpai?"

"It's either we head straight home or eat breakfast first."

"I want to eat breakfast together! I'll be the one to choose where we eat though. You sometimes have horrible taste in restaurants."

"Fine then."

After we made the decision, Iroha dragged me into some random cafe. According to her, it's famous for its breakfast meals. She wasn't exaggerating since the cafe was fairly occupied once we entered. I would normally not prefer to go to cafes since they are often filled like this. I also dislike the constant chattering of the other people present. The only reason I'm accustomed to it now is because of the number of times Iroha has dragged me into various cafes.

We had to settle for a table with three chairs since no other table was available. Once we had settled in along with our luggage, Iroha ordered for the two of us. I didn't really want to bother with looking through a menu feeling this listless. We already understand each other's preferences by now. I just hope she didn't order something with tomatoes to mess with me. Apparently, she ordered a special breakfast meal only available to couples. I normally despised these kinds of offers in the past since it always felt condescending.

"What's exactly did you order anyway Iroha?"

"Two cups of coffee, a couple of daifuku and a honey toast."

"That seems a lot to eat."

"I made sure of that y'know. I'm sure that you want to relax as long as possible before having to do something."

"You really have come to understand my preferences lately."

"Of course I have! I haven't lived with you for months just for show."

"Well, thanks."

"No problem senpai!"

After that, our food arrived to our table and we began to slowly eat it. Since we were planning to stay here for quite a while, I brought out one of my books. Reading peacefully while food is readily available is always a soothing experience. Even Iroha was doing the same thing as she brought out her own novel. She would normally want to engage in conversation, but sometimes she respects my desire for silence. It was reassuring that we had no need for a compromise. We simply accommodate each others desires every now and then.

Just as the two of us were peacefully enjoying our breakfast, we were suddenly disrupted by the voice of an all too familiar face.

"Oh, is that Hikigaya-kun?" A voice suddenly said which startled the both of us. The two of us turned our heads to the source of the voice only to see Yukinoshita Haruno. She was wearing a dark blue coat and a grey blouse along with light blue jeans. Despite her rather simple attire, she still appears as beautiful as ever. Don't get me wrong. She's objectively beautiful. I honestly find Iroha, Komachi and Totsuka more attracting.

It's always unpleasant encountering her since she's just a pain to deal with. Just recalling the times I spent with her was enough to make me feel annoyed. I really couldn't feign off ignorance at this point, so I had no other option but to accept her.

"Fancy seeing you here especially since you have company." She playfully told us as she took the available seat of our table.

"Y-Yahallo Haru-san-senpai!" Iroha clumsily greeted. Looks like she's still intimidated by her. I can't blame her though.

"What are you doing here Haruno-san?" I question her. I sincerely doubt this is simply a coincidence. I already fulfilled most of the wishes of the RomCom Gods. What reason do they have left to mess with me.

"How mean of you! I was just taking a stroll until I noticed you."

"I hardly doubt that's enough of a reason for you to come here."

"Don't be so cold Hikigaya-kun! I haven't seen you recently, so this was the perfect chance. Although I think I may be interrupting something." She said to me as she switched her focus to Iroha. I still don't understand why Haruno-san is so insistent on bothering me. I feel like I'm just a tool of entertainment for her.

"It's no problem if you stay Haru-san-senpai!" Iroha suddenly said to her. Haruno-san just replied with a smile. This situation was already troublesome, so I didn't want to say anything unnecessary. These two are masters of conversation and such after all.

"Now tell me Hikigaya-kun and kaichou-chan, what are the two of you doing here?"

"We just arrived from our train in Tokyo and decided to eat breakfast here. That simple."

"That's not what I meant! That part is pretty obvious. I'm talking about why you two are together at a place like this."

"Senpai and I are dating after all." Iroha casually responded. I was suddenly taken back by how quick she responded. I don't have any qualms with revealing our relationship, but it is still difficult for me to actually say it. Haruno-san just snickered at her answer.

"Oh my, Hikigaya-kun actually did get himself a girlfriend. I was hoping for it to be Yukino-chan. Either way, congratulations!" She cheerfully said to the two of us. Although, I could feel how insincere her words were. Iroha just smiled and gave her thanks while I just continued to read my book.

There was also more food on the table due to Haruno-san. She insisted on ordering more for the purpose of sharing. I could see through her intention though. She wanted the two us to have a reason to stay here longer. I really couldn't do anything about it and neither could Iroha. Iroha would just keep on chatting with Haruno-san while I would occasionally enter the conversation. This went on for around twenty minutes until Haruno-san suddenly startled Iroha and I.

"I wonder how long your relationship will last given how cruel reality is." She said to the two of us with piercing cold eyes. That question was enough to send shivers down both of our spines. I could also see how taken back Iroha was.

Honestly, that was something I didn't want to think about. I know that I consider what I have with Iroha genuine. It's just that life isn't always a fairy tale. Reality could easily tear apart any kinds of relationships. I have already decided to change and do something about it, but I can't help but be intimated by it. I was confused on how to Haruno-san's question until Iroha tightly gripped my hand.

"You shouldn't worry about us Haru-san-senpai. Whether or not what we have could be classified as genuine, senpai and I will manage." Iroha confidently said to her as she was still gripping onto my hand. Those words of hers was extremely reassuring for me. It proves to me that some people will really care for you no matter what, something I had absolutely no faith in before.

"What about you Hikigaya-kun? What do you think?" She asked specifically to me. I didn't even feel intimidated by her anymore due to Iroha's support. I would've never though that someone was willing to support me. I would just support others in order to justify that false assumption of mine. Thanks to Iroha, I've realized something important.

"I agree with Iroha. Even if problems arise, the two of us will somehow deal with it." I said without a shred of hesitation. Overcoming hardships is a part of life that can't be avoided after all. I might as well embrace it with someone willing to stay with me.

Haruno-san just clapped as she was smiling. Most of her smiles awhile ago didn't have a shred of emotion but this one was different. I could see how sincere and devoid it was of malice. The two of us were completely confused with the current situation.

"I'm impressed you two. I didn't expect a response such as that. Looks like it was a good idea to throw out the question." She explained to the of us which only resulted in me sighing. Once again, I was dragged into Haruno-san's antics again. I have to admit though, she did help me gain a sense of relief.

"Well, it's about time I go now. I hope you two have a fun vacation together!" Haruno-san cheekily said to us as she exited the cafe. All I could do was have a sigh of relief as Iroha just giggled.

"You were right senpai, she is a handful."

"I told you I wasn't exaggerating. Although, it's impressive how you kept up with her pace."

"What do you take me for senpai? Just because I spend all my time with you doesn't mean I don't know how to properly interact with people, y'know."

"Oi, avoiding meaningless conversation and staying silent is a perfectly normal way to interact with people."

"That's only for you senpai."

"So?"

The of us then looked directly in each other's eyes before sharing a laugh. It was comforting how we reverted back to our usual selves after a seemingly serious conversation.

"In all seriousness though Iroha, thanks for your answer."

"No problem senpai! I'm already used to taking care of you anyway. Just don't forget you still have to take responsibility for everything you've done so far."

"How could I forget when you constantly remind me? I'm perfectly capable of keeping my promises anyway."

"How sure are you about that when you barely make promises."

"I promised that I would marry you didn't I?"

"More like you just accepted my proposal."

"You should be proud you know. It's not easy to make a cynical loner accept something as grandiose as a marriage proposal."

"In that case, you should also be proud. You were able to make such a cute person like me propose to you when I had so many other options."

"All that aside, what do we do about our parents? Revealing our relationship the moment we come home wouldn't be ideal."

"Geez senpai. You're making it as if we're doing something bad."

"We are technically living with each other without our parent's permission. We still have to mention our intention of marriage."

"Don't worry about it senpai! The break just started. We'll have plenty of time to do something about it before we have to return."

"Fine then. At least mention something about it to your parents later."

"Roger that senpai!"

"Good, now let's finish all the food we have here."

* * *

Once we exited the cafe and made our separate ways, I decided to roam about Chiba. I suddenly had the urge to stroll around and experience the winter scenery. I also wanted to test if my knowledge of Chiba was not outdated.

After half an hour of aimlessly walking around and admiring lifestyle in Chiba, I found myself in front of my home. I checked the time to see it was almost noon. Komachi shouldn't have school today, and my parents should at least be present in time for dinner since tomorrow is the start of their holidays.

"Hikki!" Just as I was about to enter my home, I heard a certain shout from a distance. I would've normally ignored it except for the fact it came from a familiar voice. I turned to the sound of the voice to see both Yuigahama and Yukinoshita in their winter apparel.

"What exactly are you two doing here?"

"We heard from Komachi-chan that you would be arriving today!"

"We were sure that you wouldn't even bother to leave your home once we arrived. Yuigahama-san then suggested that it would be best if we just visited you instead."

"Just when I was planning to relax..."

"Don't be like that Hikki!"

"I agree Hikigaya-kun. We did take the extra effort to meet you. The least you could do would be to invite us into your home."

"Fine then. At least now I can tell you both about the news."

The both of them then had a confused expression. It seemed like Komachi wasn't home, so I used my house key to enter. Once inside, I left my luggage by the door and immediately laid my tired body down on the couch. The two of them entered my house with an expression of disappointment on their faces.

"What are you doing Hikki!"

"That's extremely unruly even for you Hikigaya-kun."

"I can't help it. I'm tired. Just sit down where you like."

After the two of them sat down on the other part of the couch. I could see that Yukinoshita was scanning the house. This is her first time visiting unlike Yuigahama who has been here before.

"Why did you two want to visit me anyway?"

"Isn't the answer simple Hikki? We just wanted to see you!"

"Is there some kind of problem with that Hikigaya-kun?"

"Not really. It makes saying the news easier."

"It's that again! What are you talking about anyway Hikki!"

"Could you just say it already instead of being extremely vague?"

"Fine then, just don't freak out."

I sat up and fixed my posture. This statement would obviously surprise them. It takes a while to move on after all. I've already prepared myself for this anyway.

"Iroha and I are getting married." I was expecting some kind of reaction the moment I said that. To my surprise, the two of them didn't even flinch.

"Huh? You two aren't surprised?"

"We've already moved on Hikigaya-kun. We were more or less expecting it to happen."

"It was pretty obvious given how good your relationship is with Iroha-chan."

"That's good to know. Now that everything's settled, I'm going to take a nap."

"Geez Hikki! We're here y'know."

"It is your duty to entertain your guests. Hasn't that ever been taught to you."

"I've never had guests before after all."

"Well, now you do and you're gonna keep us entertained Hikki!"

"I'll go to the kitchen and prepare whatever you have available given how unwilling you are to do it."

I couldn't help but smile at the current situation. It was somewhat reminiscent of our times at the Service Club. It was also reassuring that they value our relationship to the same degree that I do.

For the next few hours, the three of us would just mindlessly talk about anything we could think of. We would share our experiences and other interesting things on the top of our minds. Even after we ran out of things to say, the atmosphere was extremely peaceful and pleasant.

Once it was getting late, the two of them returned home leaving me alone. It would seem like Komachi is having a sleepover or something. After I fixed myself a quick dinner and ate it, I was determined to go to sleep until my phone rang. I checked to see who was calling.

"Hello?"

"Hi senpai! How did it go with your parents?"

"They weren't home. I did tell the news to Yukinoshita and Yuigahama."

"I see. Well, I already mentioned to my parents, and now they want to meet you."

"When?"

"They said around next week."

"I'll make sure to remember. Goodnight."

"Eh? This early?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty tired."

"Okay then. Goodnight senpai!"

"G'night."

After our phone call ended, I immediately went to my room to prepare myself to sleep. Even though I only recently starting sleeping alongside Iroha, it felt different sleeping without her. Oh well, looks like this break will be more troublesome then relaxing.


	15. Chapter 15

I find myself waking up alone on this bed of mine. Damn habits. It's only been a few months yet it still feels odd sleeping without Iroha next to me. Regardless, I have to go eat my breakfast. I get up from my bed and make my way to the kitchen. To my surprise, even my parents were present this morning which is rare since they wake up late during their day-offs.

"Good morning." I said to everyone present in the room as I took a seat. Komachi and mom were cooking breakfast while my dad was just reading some newspaper and drinking coffee. A scene of a normal family huh. That's something I haven't witnessed in a while.

I couldn't do anything while waiting for them to finish cooking. My dad really isn't fond with talking to me since he's a daughter-con. Even my mom isn't that willing to talk to me as compared to Komachi. I honestly don't mind it though. It just leaves me with nothing to do.

"How's college so far?" My dad uncharacteristically ask me as he took a sip of coffee. It's odd since all he actually cares about is Komachi. Also, I can't determine if he's genuinely concerned for me, or he's so bored that he needs to start this conversation.

"Grades and the apartment bills are fine. I also got myself a girlfriend." I nonchalantly replied. The moment I said that, I heard the sound of something falling from the kitchen. I also noticed that my dad nearly choked on his drink.

"You can't be serious." Both of my parents said in doubt. The amount of shock they're expressing is equivalent to winning the lottery. It somewhat hurts seeing their lack of faith in me. I can't blame them though given my usual attitude.

"Onii-chan's telling the truth. They even share the same apartment!" Komachi interjected as she was finished cooking breakfast. My parents' disbelief increased due to Komachi's statement. They even started to stare at me. It was extremely discomforting, so I had to speak up.

"Is something wrong?" I ask the two of them in an attempt to calm the situation.

"We have a lot to talk about." My mom said as she brought all the food onto the table.

For the first few minutes of this family breakfast, I ended up explaining my current situation involving Iroha. Fortunately, they weren't against the notion of Iroha and I living together since she contributes to the bills and doesn't completely freeload.

My dad just stayed silent and in shock while my mom began interrogating me. It's somewhat expected after all. Most of the time within families, each parent always has a favorite child. It's an inevitable rule in a family structure. In my situation though, they both favor Komachi. The fact that they celebrated Komachi's birthday and not mine in the past is proof of that. It's just that my mom is more concerned about me compared to my dad.

"I get all the technical details, but just when did this start?"

"She moved in at the start of my second year in university. We started dating during my week long break after exams."

"When did you first meet her?"

"She was a kouhai of mine during my second year of high-school. Now, can we just end this interrogation already?"

"I just want to make sure you know what you're doing."

"Thanks for worrying about me, but I'll be fine."

"Although it's still unbelievable, it's nice to see you growing up."

"I'm nearly finished with my second year of university and you still treat me like a child."

"In reality, you're more childish than Komachi at times and you know that."

"..."

"My point taken." My mom said with a big smile on her face.

It was refreshing to be honest. Rarely do I ever talk to my parents let alone see my mom smile. They were always busy with their lives as corporate slaves that I forgot how it feels to be with my parents.

"With all this talk about your girlfriend, are you planning to marry her or something?" My dad jokingly said to me after recovering from his previous daze. I already resolved myself for that, but I still get embarrassed at the thought of it all.

"Pretty much..." I responded while averting my eyes from everyone present in the room. The moment after that, Komachi screamed in excitement while my dad once again fell into a state of shock. My mom was the only one who kept their composure.

"Hachiman, my room, now." My mom said in a demanding tone seemingly scarier than Yukinoshita during high-school. Everyone in the room felt intimidated Komachi. With no hope whatsoever, I just complied and followed her into my parent's bedroom.

* * *

It felt suffocating sitting here in my parent's bedroom. My mom was deadly serious from facial expression to posture to tone. I don't ever recall being this scared before. All of this happened because of the mention of marriage.

"Hachiman." She suddenly said with such fierceness in her tone. If I mess up now, I can bid farewell to my future and freedom although I still need to show my resolve.

"Y-yes mother?" I cowardly say in the midst of my fear. I was sweating bullets and trying my best not to avert my gaze.

"Were you being serious awhile ago? The thing about marriage."

"Yes I was."

"Are you sure about your decision? I'm sure that you're aware about the reality of marriage and it's importance given your age."

"I'm aware on how badly marriages can go and how serious it gets. Even then, I still want to marry her."

"As your parents, we really can't influence your decision, but I'm still concerned about you. I just want to know why you're so insistent on marrying her."

"I've already thought about it for a long time. I'm confident that she's the right choice and that I'm willing to be together with her."

"Seeing such passion in those eyes of yours is more than enough to convince me."

"Thank you."

It was reassuring that my parents actually support me in something for once. I always failed to give importance to their presence, but now I appreciate it.

"Now that's everything's settled, when do you plan to introduce us to her?"

"I was planning to do it during one of your day-offs."

"I'll make sure your father and I will be free tomorrow. I'm curious to what kind of girl she is if she's willing to marry you."

"Either way, could we return to the kitchen? I think you might've scared Komachi and dad."

"Sure."

With everything resolved, the two of us exited the room and made our way to the living room. What we saw was just Komachi using her phone and dad watching TV. Mom just sat down next to dad and watched TV together with him. Once Komachi noticed that I was here, she stood up and approached me.

"How did your talk with mom go onii-chan?"

"We managed to sort everything out. All that's left is to introduce Iroha to them."

"About that, while you were talking with mom, I messaged her to drop by."

"Wait, what!?"

"Mom and dad are here so it's the perfect opportunity for you to introduce her! She should be here any moment now."

In the next few moments, the sound of the doorbell spread throughout the whole living room. Komachi ran to the door while my parents simply ignored it. If it is truly Iroha behind that door, my vacation just became even less peaceful.

"Hello Komachi! Is senpai awake?" I heard an overly familiar voice say. Looks like I have more to deal with before I get my chance to relax. My parents were wondering who was at the door, so my mom stood up and checked it herself.

"Oh, who's this girl? Are you a friend of Komachi?" My mom asked as she was scrutinizing Iroha.

"You must be senpai's mother..." I heard a suspiciously foxy voice say. I can even imagine the sly grin she has on her face.

"Hello! I'm Isshiki Iroha and senpai's girlfriend!" Iroha gleefully greeted . Despite how long it's been, it's still flustering when she refers herself as my girlfriend...

The moment Iroha said that, my mom looked towards to seemingly impressed by my girlfriend. My mom just let her in while I was still standing in the living room.

I then saw Iroha wearing a light blue coat and the scarf I gave her. She was also wearing a black and pink blouse under her coat along with beige colored pants. I still can't comprehend why she has so many different outfits. She's cute in general so anything she would wear would already make her look attractive.

"Hi senpai!" She exclaimed as she ran towards me and hugged me. I couldn't do anything but accept the hug. Both my mom and dad were surprised at how daring her greeting to me was. Although it felt refreshing to see her again, I could vaguely understand her malicious intentions.

"You better not be planning what I think you're planning." I whisper into her ear as she was still embracing me.

"Oh come on senpai, of course I'm going to do what you're thinking." She whispered back as she made her signature sly smile.

I couldn't help but smirk to what's going to happen next. Since Iroha just arrived, my mom was preparing snacks while all of us began to sit around the dining table. Iroha and I were on one side while my parents were on the other. Komachi was standing around in between us. With all of us prepared, my mom was the one to start the conversation. She is the highest in the hierarchy of the Hikigaya household only second to Komachi.

"First of all, it's a pleasure for us to see you visit our household." My mom warmly said in a welcoming manner. Rarely do I ever see her act this motherly or polite. Looks like people really do change depending on their surroundings.

"The pleasure's all mine! I always wanted to meet senpai's parents after all!" Iroha gleefully greeted. Although not obvious to most, she's trying her best to make a good first impression. I couldn't give a single damn about shallow first impressions, but it's in her nature to always seem friendly and appealing to others.

"You seem to be a nice likable girl. Just how did you end up with this son of mine?" My dad said as he insulted me once again. Seems like I'll never see the day that my dad sees me in high regard. I don't particularly mind anyway.

"I just have this weird longing to stay with him is all. It's nothing special or incredibly romantic. Although it could've been if senpai just tried hard enough!" Iroha complained as she looked at me with a pout on her face. My entire family also ended up gazing at me with judgmental stares. Stop looking at me like that! I can't help it if it's in my nature to loathe the idea of romantic gestures and such.

"It's just not like me to act like that..." I respond in an attempt to maintain the little dignity I have left.

"Now, that thing about marriage, are you also interested about that idea Iroha-san?" My mom randomly said out of the blue. Iroha just maintained her cheerful attitude and politely answered.

"Of course I am! It was my idea in the first place." Iroha's response managed to make Komachi squeal while my parents still looked somewhat concerned.

"Are you sure about this though? This is an important life decision after all." My mom asked in hopes of getting a confident answer from Iroha.

"I'm sure! I thought about this for a long time. I already decided that I want to be together with senpai. Besides, I'm sure that the two of us can solve anything that comes our way!" She happily exclaimed with no trace of malice of insincerity whatsoever.

The entire Hikigaya family then felt a sudden outburst of cuteness and sincerity at the same time. Despite her habit to act all fox and such, I could feel how sincere she was with what she said. I'm aware that anyone can fake sincerity, but I don't want to believe that. Very rarely do I put my complete faith in someone other than me.

"Take care of him for us will you? You should know how hopeless he gets sometimes." My mom requested of Iroha. Although I don't appreciate being treated as a burden, it's reassuring to have my parents blessing.

"Don't worry! Senpai's in good hands with me around!"

For once, I'm actually happy that Iroha suddenly appeared and started creating trouble. I did vow that I would slowly change myself in order to find that genuine thing. With Iroha around and support from my family and friends, looks like I'm heading in the right track.

"How about you tell us some embarrassing stuff about senpai!" Komachi suddenly said which only gave Iroha the opportunity she was waiting for. She even had her trademark sly grin on her face. By the looks of my parents' expression, they too were interested about embarrassing facts about me. I wanted to grab Iroha's arm and run upstairs but my mom gave me the death stare before I could actually do anthing. This storytelling went on for thirty straight minutes. I felt completely embarrassed by all the situations Iroha shared. My entire family was laughing their asses off while I was just there forced to listen to all of this. Once Iroha finshed, I was finally allowed to bring Iroha to my room. I instantly grabbed Iroha's arm and brought her into my room. Once we were both inside and the door was closed, I was able to regain my composure.

"Why were you in such a hurry to bring me here? I'm sorry but even if we're planning to get married, don't expect us to get easily indulged in such activities." Iroha said as she took a seat on my bed. This exchange was reminiscent to our previous gag of fake rejections. Seriously, this girl finds weird ways too make me happy.

"It's not that stupid. I just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible." I explained as I lied down right next to Iroha.

"Couldn't handle your family's reactions huh."

"Don't say it like you're innocent. You were planning to do that from the very start."

"Teehee~"

"Still as troublesome as always."

Iroha then left her sitting position and lied down right next to me. Oddly enough, she didn't hug me like usual, she just firmly held my hand and looked at me straight in the eyes.

"In all seriousness though senpai, I meant every word I said."

"Of course I understand that. You're basically one of the only persons I completely believe in."

"Seems like you're getting closer to that genuine thing huh."

"Yeah. Especially with you around, it feels like I'm getting closer."

"Well, that's good to know."

For the next few minutes, we just spent this time laying next to each other in peaceful silence. Although, it was interrupted by a sudden though of mine.

"Hey Iroha, when will you introduce me to your parents?"

"Oh that, they said they're available during the 23rd. Knowing you, you'll probably be available."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Hey senpai, you better make sure you stay behaved in front of my parents. I'm serious about this!"

"I'll try my best. Although, I'm not going to try so hard to make a good first impression. That's not in my nature."

"Good enough senpai. I wouldn't expect you to anyway."

"We're this far into our relationship and you're still the same as before."

"Don't say it like that senpai. I changed because of you."

"I changed too because of you. It's your turn to take responsibility."

"Don't try to use my own trick against me. Besides, aren't I already doing that by marrying you?"

"I was the first one to state marriage as taking responsibility for you."

After a few silent moments, the two of us started to chuckle. Despite our disparity to normal couples, I truly wish to stay together with her. Looks like I can spend a few more days of relaxation before having to deal with something troublesome again.


	16. Chapter 16

For some reason today, I feel a bit apprehensive. It's unlike me to feel such way since I barely care about anything. Today though has given me a sufficient reason to feel as such. I am going to meet Iroha's parents for the first time after all.

Each step I'm taking to the Isshiki residence, I can feel drops of sweat run through my face despite the fact that it's winter. Why am I feeling so nervous? I'm just going to meet the parents of my girlfriend. Then again, this kind of situation is always depicted as nerve-wracking to anyone. Apparently, I'm no exception to that. Damn it.

I was even carrying a small cake to act as some sort of token. I was reluctant to do something like this since it feels like I'm shamelessly trying to gain their favor through material objects. Komachi though told me to stop overthinking thinks and just give it. I really didn't want to part with such a perfectly delicious cake, but I couldn't exactly go against my adorable little sister.

Sadly, my journey came to and end and I find myself in front of an apartment complex. It is understandable that they don't own a house since Iroha is an only child after all. Come to think of it, this is the first time I'll see Iroha's home. She would always insist on inviting herself to my house after all.

After a while, I finally found the correct apartment. I even checked if the apartment number was correct. It would be a pain in the ass after all if I were to ring the doorbell of the wrong residence. I'm supposed to ring the doorbell now yet for some reason, I'm hesitating. It's not like I'm about to enter the gates of hell or anything. I have no real reason to feel this nervous.

After taking a deep breath, I mustered enough courage to ring the doorbell. After a few seconds, I heard the sound of footsteps coming from inside the apartment. I hope it's Iroha coming to greet me. I might be mistaken as some creep or stalker if one of her parents were to suddenly see me.

"Who is it? Oh, it's just senpai." An unimpressed voice said as the figure of my girlfriend in casual clothes came out from the door. What dose she even mean by just? Does she regularly have people over or something?

"I'm so sorry for bothering you, now may I please enter?" I sarcastically respond with a slight grin on my face. It's funny how that the mere presence of Iroha was enough to calm me down.

"Sure thing." After being allowed inside, I instictively observed my surroundings. It was a large room that was divided into two separate parts. One was a small living room with simple furniture such as a couch, a coffee table and a television set. The other half was kitchen that contained various appliances. At the back, I could see a small corridor that would presumably lead to the different rooms.

"What's that you're carrying senpai?" Iroha curiously asked as she broke me from my daze.

"It's some cake Komachi told me to give to your parents. Speaking of your parents, where are they?" I explained as I looked for anyone within the apartment resembling a parent.

"They just left a couple of minutes ago. They'll be back by dinner." Iroha casually explained as she took the cake from my hands and proceeded to the kitchen.

"Didn't you say that I would meet them this morning?" I asked as I was obviously confused right now.

"About that~ I kinda lied , so I could get you come here." She said in a cutesy voice. It's not that surprising since I haven't seen her sly and manipulative side lately. All I've been witnessing is her being all lovey-dovey after all.

"Seems like something you'd do after all."

"Teehee~"

"Now, I'm sure you have something planned if made me go here so early."

"Is there something wrong with wanting to spend my Christmas eve with the person I love?"

"N-nothing in particular..."

"Haha, it's so cute seeing you blush senpai."

"W-whatever. Seriously though, you just plan to stay here the whole day? Wouldn't you normally want to drag me out to the outside world and go shopping or something."

"Hey, I have those times where I don't feel like doing anything. If anything, you're to blame that I'm like this! Your laziness and sleaziness rubbed off on me."

"You can't exactly blame me if you start acting like that. Besides, would you want me to act all foxy and sly?"

"Ew, that would extremely gross."

"Exactly."

"Why don't you relax first while I got get us some drinks."

I just nodded as a response and made myself comfortable on the couch. It would seem like I would be staying here for the rest of the day after all, so I have to make the best out of it. After worrying awhile ago, I was enjoying this pleasant and serene feeling. Although it was suddenly disrupted when a cold aluminum can was shoved to my face by Iroha.

"Here's your favorite coffee." She said as she took the seat next to me and began drinking her own beverage. Upon closer inspection, I noticed that the can she shoved to my face was actually my beloved MAXX Coffee. I also noticed that she too was drinking the same heavenly sweet coffee.

"Thanks." I said with gratitude as I savored the delicious flavor of this coffee. The two of us then proceeded to stay in peaceful silence. It was comforting seeing Iroha accustomed to this kind of silence. If I were to compare her to when I first met her, I couldn't imagine her appreciating the value of peace. I then heard her suddenly release a loud yawn.

"Did you sleep late again? I keep telling you to not do that."

"I can't help it. I was busy studying last night."

"Why do you keep studying so seriously."

"Unlike you and Yukino-senpai, I'm no genius. Besides, it's not like I want to spend my nights studying. I'm doing all of this for our family's future."

"Our family's future?"

"Yeah. Since it's basically decided that you'll be a house-husband, I have to make sure I get a good job once I graduate. I'm the one who's gonna support the family after all."

"Wait, you're willing to let me be a house-husband? I thought you too wanted the easy life of a stay at home spouse."

"I thought that at first too, but along the way I decided that I want to support our family. It's not like I can trust you to work anyway."

"Hey, if I put my mind into it, I can be serious too."

"But you're barely serious senpai. Admit it, deep down inside, you don't want to be a corporate slave."

"I obviously wouldn't want to but if it's for your sake, I'm willing to do it."

"That's actually a pretty manly answer for you senpai. Although, you don't have to worry about it. I decided on this a long time ago. You just have to promise be that you'll pamper even more."

"Sure thing. Not having to work in exchange for that? I'll take it any day!"

"That's a pretty scummy answer for you to say senpai. Not like I didn't expect you to say something like that."

"Seriously though, I doubt you'd find a job that's enough to support a family once you graduate. For the mean time, I could take part-time jobs or work from home."

"Hmm, that's an unexpectedly smart idea senpai."

"Insult aside, do you really want a family that much?"

"Yup! Especially since it's you senpai!"

"T-that's enough of a response for me. Thanks Iroha."

After our conversation ended, the both of us decided to take a nap. We couldn't nap on the couch like we did back in Tokyo since this is considerably smaller. It meant that we had to share a bed again. Neither of us mind though. In fact, I find sleeping alongside Iroha more relaxing that sleeping alone, and I'm sure she feels the same.

* * *

I wake up with tired eyes. I feel an unfamiliar texture underneath me yet a familiar sensation latching onto me. I look around to see that I wasn't sleeping on my bed nor my usual futon. After a few moments, I remember that I took a nap with Iroha in her room. I tried to stand up, but I couldn't budge due to Iroha's grip on me. I swear, this happens way too often. If I recall correctly, when she first moved in, she would always wake up earlier than me. Now, it's the complete opposite. I wasn't as intimate with her back then, so I doubt she experienced what I'm feeling.

"Don't leave me senpai..." She mumbled in her sleep. I guess she's having a nightmare. Looks like I wasn't the only one nervous. Maybe she was feeling the same when she first met my parents. I swear that she stronger than me sometimes. Then again, she was strong to begin with even during high school.

"I won't leave you. I love you after all Iroha." I say in a reassuring voice as I patted her head. I could feel blood rushing to my face due to that embarrassing line I just said. At the very least, she won't people able to hear it. Wait a minute, why am I seeing a grin on her face...

"You're awake aren't you." I say to the presumably sleeping girl next to me. I then heard her click her tongue in disappointment.

"Looks like you caught me huh." She said as she opened her eyes with a defeated expression.

"You couldn't resist grinning after all."

"I couldn't help it! You rarely say your love for me out loud."

"You know that's just the way I am."

"It's not like a doubt your love for me or anything senpai. It's just frustrating when I don't hear you say it out loud. Every girl wants to be told they're loved after all."

"Fine, I-I'll try but no promises."

"That's good enough senpai!"

After that embarrassing conversation of ours, I looked at the time and realized it's already noon. I even heard a growling stomach of Iroha. Now that I think about it, I'm also famished since I skipped breakfast this morning.

"Who'll cook lunch?"

"It should be you senpai~"

"Why? Isn't it the host's obligation to entertain their guests?"

"I don't remember considering you a guest though. Besides, if you're really gonna be a house-husband, you have to cook alot. Why not practice now!"

"You just don't feel like cooking now do you?"

"Maybe~"

"Fine then, I'll just make use of whatever I find."

"No problem senpai!"

With that settled, I stood up and made my way to the kitchen. It took me a while considering that there was a sly fox clinging onto me as I was walking. It was actually amazing I managed to walk all the way without falling or anything. Seriously though, this kind of gesture is way too riajuu for my taste. Although I can't deny that it's a pleasant feeling...

"Are you going to cling to me like this while I cook?"

"Maybe. I always wanted to try something like this."

"Fine then. That means I have to be extra careful."

Despite being accustomed to physical contact such as this, it never ceases to fluster me. It was also difficult to prepare all the ingredients when there is a person clinging onto your body. After a couple of minutes of awkward cooking, I was finally able to prepare some simple curry rice. I didn't feel like making something complex anyway, so I decided on this easy to make dish. After I placed everything onto the dining table, I took a seat for myself. Right now though, instead of taking a seat for herself, Iroha decided to sit on top of my lap.

"Could you tell me why you're positioned like this?"

"I'm still feeling tired, so I want you to feed me."

"Tired? You looked pretty energetic this morning."

"T-that was because I wanted to see you again..."

"I-I see..."

"Either way, could you feed me like this?"

"Just how much do I have to pamper you anyway?"

"Stop complaining and just do it senpai!"

"Fine, fine."

Despite all the seemingly lovey-dovey riajuu things we do, I've never actually done this before. I got a spoonful ready, but I was to hesitant to actually feed it to her. I haven't even done this kind of thing with Komachi before...

"Come on senpai! I'm getting hungry." Iroha complained as she looked up to my face. The distance between our faces was almost non-existence. I then found myself staring at her olive-green eyes. I also saw how adorable her messy flaxen hair was. Come to think of it, I don't recall her hair being this messy compared to back then.

"S-senpai, why are you staring..." She said as she was embarrassed by my actions. It's feels nice to also see her get embarrassed every now and then.

"No reason really." I nonchalantly said as I fed her with a spoonful of curry rice. She was a bit taken back by it but accepted it nonetheless.

"Sneaky senpai..." I heard her mumble right before she got a spoonful of curry rice herself and shoved it in my mouth. I too was a bit flustered by her sudden action.

"This makes us equal right senpai?" She said with a cheeky smile on her face. I couldn't help but grin as well.

For the duration of our lunch, this awkward feeding happened until we were completely finished. Iroha then finally got off me and offered to wash the dishes. I felt a weight lifted from my shoulders, literally. I then made my way to the couch and opened the TV. There was nothing good on except for all the Christmas related content. With TV out, I would've read a book, but sadly I didn't bring one. I then found myself just staring at the ceiling. Iroha then came back from the kitchen and laid down next to me.

"What's wrong senpai? Feeling bored?"

"Yeah. I can't think of anything to do."

"I thought you liked doing nothing."

"I do like it."

"Then why are you complaining?"

"I have times when I want to do something too. There's no book to read or video game to play."

"Then why don't you do something involving me? There are a lot of things we can do together you know~"

"Are you trying to seduce me? We're in your parent's home."

"Maybe~"

"Last time was special okay? Let's wait till we're married."

"Fine then senpai. If that's what you want. Although it means you have to make a stand in front of my parents later."

"I'm aware. Honestly, I'm still a bit worried."

"Don't be senpai. I already gave them a rough idea. You just have to show your resolve later. You can do that right senpai?"

"Yeah."

"Then there's nothing to be worried about!"

"Thanks for the encouragement. Although that still doesn't solve my boredom."

"If you don't want to do that, we could go buy ingredients for dinner."

"That's fine with me."

With that settled, Iroha changed into more presentable clothes before we made our way to a nearby supermarket. Then was nothing special that happened on our way there. It was just the usual as she held onto my arm as we walked. Once we finally arrived, we had to decide what kind of this we're going to make. After a bit of debate, we settled on having hotpot. It is dinner for four after all.

"That should be everything." I said as I looked at the ingredients we bought. I then noticed that Iroha wasn't next to me. I was looking around for her until she was approaching me with a bottle of wine in her hands.

"Look what I found senpai!" She cheekily said to me. Wine huh. Although I'm already at the legal age, Iroha still has one more year to go.

"You're not old enough for that yet. Besides, why do you want to try it anyway?" I asked her with concern. Alcohol is a bit of a sensitive topic. Who knows what could happen if someone were to be intoxicated. I understand it's purpose and I'm not against it. It's just that I don't think we're ready for it. Besides, MAX Coffee will forever be my favorite beverage.

"I've always wanted to try it out! You don't want to senpai?" She said to me as she equipped her puppy dog eyes. My defense almost shattered due to her cuteness, but I managed to stay strong.

"No means no. Now put it back." I said in a stern tone in an attempt to dissuade her. After pouting for a bit, she reluctantly returned the wine bottle. When she returned, she was acting a bit upset.

"I'm not against drinking wine for your information. I'm just saying that we should do it later in the future."

"How about my birthday? I'll reach the legal age by then."

"Fine by me. Although we'll split the price if ever. So don't be upset anymore."

After she responded with a nod and a smile, we made our way to the counter to pay for our groceries. It wasn't much since Iroha and I tend to save up money. We are apparently aiming for an early marriage after all. Now with everything ready, we made our way back to Iroha's home.

Once we arrived, we noticed that it was nearing dinner time. With Iroha's parents coming home anytime soon, we quickly made the preparations for the hot pot.

Cooking together with Iroha was unexpectedly fun. We never actually cooked together since we would take turns. I could even hear her giggling as we were cooking together. I always took for granted that happy things come in simple ways since it was too optimistic for my taste. Now, I kinda understand that even if it's a little bit.

As we were finalizing everything, the sound of a doorbell echoed throughout the room. It was obvious who was behind the door. Initially, I wanted Iroha to answer it, but she forced me to do it instead. As I approached the door, I felt my heart beat slightly increase. Damn it bodily functions, we've been over this. I have no reason to be nervous anymore. I finally made it to the door and opened it without hesitation.

What I saw before me were a middle aged man and a young woman presumably Iroha's parents. The woman had distinctively similar characteristics to Iroha albeit different eye color. She looked more like a completely mature version of Iroha. She didn't even look old enough to actually look like a parent. The man next to her on the other hand is your everyday middle aged man. He had no defining characteristics except for having the same eye color as Iroha. I was expecting one of them to give an ominous aura yet both of them show a calm peaceful demeanor. They might be the kind of parents that spoil their children too much. In fact, I can completely imagine that given Iroha's personality.

"Ah, you must be that boyfriend Iroha was talking about this morning." Iroha's dad suddenly said to me. I was wondering if he might be over-protective like my dad but I didn't feel any contempt from him.

"Yeah, I'm Hikigaya Hachiman. Why don't you two enter before we talk some more?" I try to say in the most polite manner possible. I still hate the concept of giving importance to first impressions, but I'm sure Iroha would kill if me I were to be rude to her parents.

"My, what a gentleman." Iroha's mom said before they both entered the home and proceeded to the living room. I then quickly close the door and follow them. Damn, I can still feel my hands sweating from the nervousness.

"Mama, Papa! You're home!" I heard Iroha happily say from the kitchen. It was a bit refreshing seeing her openly affectionate with her parents. Seeing this warm family scene, I just wanted to blend into the background, so they could enjoy their moment.

"Hey, senpai! What're you doing over there?" Iroha said as she signaled me to come closer. I just sighed and walked closer to them. I then sat on the dining table and her parents soon followed.

"Why don't you two talk to senpai while I prepare the dinner we made." She said to her parents as she retreated back to the kitchen. On her way back, I saw a mischievous smile on her face. Looks like she planned for me to get a private conversation with her parents. Sneaky as always huh.

It was a bit awkward at the dining table since the three of us were just sitting without talking. I didn't have it in me to actually start a conversation after all. The silence only broke when Iroha arrived with the hotpot we made.

"Why is it so quiet here? Don't be afraid to ask him questions!" Iroha cheekily said in an attempt to start something interesting. I bet she's enjoying this...

"What is there to ask? You basically couldn't stop talking about him over your stay here."

"Hey! Stop embarrassing me Mama!"

"Who would've known the time for you to be so lovestruck would come so soon."

"Not you too Papa!"

I couldn't help but giggle at their conversation. It was a scene of a family bonding after all. Iroha's mom then suddenly looked me in the eyes, sending me into a moment of panic.

"What's so funny boyfriend-kun?"

"Oh, it's just that seeing Iroha embarrassed is not a sight I see too often."

"A-anyways! Why don't we start eating dinner?" Iroha quickly said with a slight tinge of read on her face.

Dinner then proceed without a single word being uttered. I was expecting Iroha to start some kind of conversation and I would just follow. Oddly enough, she's also staying silent. Iroha then started to whisper into my ear.

"Why don't you say something senpai."

"I don't have it in me to start me. Besides, doing that is your job."

"But this whole meeting was for you in the first place!"

"Well apparently, they already know everything about me. Who knew that you would even brag to your own parents."

"I-I wasn't bragging! They were just asking how was college and I let it all slip..."

"You two seem to having quite a conversation." Iroha's dad suddenly said to two of us. Although I guess Iroha is right, I do have have something to say to them after all.

"Ahem, I'm sure Iroha already told you that we've been dating for almost a year right?"

"Yes. She told us as soon as she came back this vacation."

"It's just that I have something to say to you two."

"What could it be boyfriend-kun?"

"Would you mind if I were to take your daughter's hand in marriage?"

There, I've said it. Now all I have to do is wait for a response. Rarely do I ever feel this intensity of anticipation. I wonder if they'll just nonchalantly allow it like my parents did.

"Yes."

Huh? Was I actually refused? I was already accustomed to rejection yet this one seems to have a little more of an impact. Even Iroha looked confused by her parents' answer.

"Well, at least not for now boyfriend-kun."

"Strictly speaking, you two are still in university. We also don't know you in a personal level after all. Once the time comes, we'll think about it."

"We'll most probably allow it since Iroha seems to love you so much boyfriend-kun. You also don't seem to be the type of person who would take her for granted after all."

"We've never seen Iroha so happy after all."

I was actually feeling happy to get someone's approval. From the corner of my eye, I saw Iroha slightly tearing up. It seems overly cliche that so many good things are happening to me without some sort of drawback. I'm not complaining though. In fact, I'm kinda enjoy this kind of lifestyle.

The rest of the evening was uneventful since the important parts were finished already. All that was left was little conversations and such as we ate the cake I brought. It was enjoyable seeing Iroha constantly teased by her parents though. With it getting late, Iroha was about to send me off.

"Finally, the night is over." Iroha exclaimed as she made a sigh of relief.

"It was fun seeing you get teased so much." I said with a chuckle. That remark of mine then made Iroha make a cute pout.

"I-I'm just not used to being teased okay?" She said as she tried to explain the reason of her embarrassment.

"At the very least, it looks like your parents approve of me."

"Yeah. They're first answer almost scared me though."

"You were on the verge of tears when they said no. You even cried tears of joy right after that"

"E-enough of that! You should head home senpai."

"Fine, I will. Goodnight Iroha."

"Goodnight senpai!"

After exchanging our farewells, I made my way back to home. As I was walking, the sight of the falling snowflakes made me recall today's events for some reason. Even though this kind of experience can easily be forgotten just like how fast snow melts, I still find it pleasant. Besides, I'm aiming towards a fulfilling future together with Iroha.

Sick of the unfamiliar optimism, I ended my monologue and just silently walked towards my home with a slight grin on my face.


	17. Chapter 17

I wake up finding myself somewhat groggy. Well, it couldn't be helped given the "activities" I did together with Iroha last night. It seems pathetic of me to retract my statement from Christmas eve so quickly. It's just that Iroha keeps on seducing me, and I can't always resist.

I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it. It's not a bad thing though. We're of that age already plus we already plan on getting married. With the proper precautions ready every time, there's no possibility of a cliche drama scenario happening. We do it in moderation anyway, so it's really not a problem. Although I never would've expected that I would indulge in such activities this early in my life. Well, I never really expected any of this to happen in the first place.

I look to my side to see if Iroha was there only to see no one. I guess I slept longer than her. I'm usually the one who wakes up first but since we did that last night, I must've tired my self out. Although, it's embarrassing to admit that she has more stamina than me...

Smelling the scent of breakfast, I try to stand up only to be distracted by a reminder coming from my phone. It's odd since I really don't make that many reminders. I don't have that many things to do in the first place. Interested by it, I opened my phone to see the message addressed to myself.

April 15. Buy a birthday gift for Iroha.

I instictively panicked once I saw it. I forgot Iroha's birthday. She would get really mad if I weren't to do anything special for her. Well, I can imagine myself apologizing on my knees if I didn't even remember her birthday. Women are scary when things don't go their way. I'm just lucky that I actually haven't pissed her off yet despite how long we've been together.

It's just that she's fond of celebrations. I can vividly remember what happened during Valentines. I just arrived from an errand only to be greeted by giant cake baked by Iroha. I didn't even know it was Valentines then. I was just happy by how much effort Iroha put for my sake. Although I remembered one important detail as I was eating that cake, White Day. I was scared that Iroha was going to demand something, so I was hoping she would say something like 'As long as senpai's happy, I'm happy too!' Sadly, what she actually said was 'You're gonna have to repay me on White day. I expect something amazing since I prepared this whole cake for you.' Burden by her expectations, I ended up cooking for her for an entire week during White Day. I really had no savings back then, so I couldn't give a traditional gift to her. Fortunately, she enjoyed it nonetheless since she really loves my cooking for some reason.

Now, where was I again? Oh yeah, panicking over her birthday gift. I wonder if I should just play dense or go shopping later. Although today is Saturday. Traditionally, we would spend our weekends together. It's not like we're some clingy couple, it's just that I have nothing better to do while Iroha rarely has plans with other people. I then heard my stomach grumble. Guess I can't really think of an effective strategy on an empty stomach.

After getting some clothes, I then made my way to the kitchen as I followed the scent of a seemingly delicious breakfast. When I arrived, I saw that Iroha just finished up preparing everything.

"Good morning senpai!"

"Morning."

I then took a seat and she soon followed by taking the seat next to me. Once we both said our thanks, breakfast proceeded as usual. We would usually have some menial chat since Iroha likes talking and complaining about random things. I try my best to listen since that's what good boyfriends do. Also, it means all I have to do is reply which is extremely easier then starting a conversation.

"I have some plans with my friends later senpai. I'll come back around dinner time."

"Sure thing. Have fun."

"Aren't you worried about your girlfriend?"

"You go out every now and then anyway, so it's no big problem."

"You could've at least been a bit more romantic senpai. Say 'I'll miss you Iroha.' or something like that!"

"Nope. You know I don't like acting all mushy. Besides, I kinda wanted some alone time anyway."

"So you would rather be alone then be with your girlfriend? How scummy of you senpai."

"It's not that. Unlike myself, you have other friends. We already spend a lot of time together, so hanging out with others isn't going to do any harm."

"I guess you have a point there senpai. But are you sure that you're not worried about me? You never know what might happen."

"You're going back here either way. There's really no need for me to be worried since I have faith in you. So like I said, have fun."

"I guess that can pass off as romantic, just barely. Well then, I'll go and do that!"

Iroha then cheerfully exited the kitchen in order to prepare for her outing. I really don't mind that she goes out everyone once in a while. Besides, our relationship isn't shallow enough that it'll fall apart after not spending some time together. The both of us fully understand that. I bet she just wanted to see how I would react in that scenario. At the very least, I'll get some time to find a present a suitable birthday gift.

After a few minutes, Iroha finally finished her preparations and was about to leave the house.

"I'm on my way out now senpai!"

"Have fun. Oh by the way, around what time will you be back."

"I guess right before dinner. Why are you asking?"

"Just making sure."

"Okay then. Well, I'll see you later senpai!"

"See ya."

Although before she left the apartment, I swear I saw her mischievous grin for a brief moment. Maybe I'm just being paranoid at this point. Although, I can never underestimate how cunning and manipulative she is.

With Iroha finally gone I now have time to think of a suitable birthday gift.

I wonder if I should ask for someone's opinion. I do have three other friends that are women. Although, they might be disappointed that I'm asking them for their help. I really don't want to deal with something that troublesome, so it looks like I'm on my own.

I really only have 3 options right now. Either I throw a party, go on a cooking spree again or actually buy a present. Doing all three is actually possible, but that'll be to troublesome. In fact, all Iroha did for my birthday was to throw a party. I didn't even get a present or something. Not that I mind of course.

Thinking about it, the third option would probably be the best. Iroha loves buying souvenirs and other trinkets when we go out on dates. Maybe she would like some accessories? Jewelry is out of the question though. I'm not that rich, and I'll buy that eventually anyway. Guess I'll go out after lunch. I wouldn't want to accidentally bump into Iroha.

* * *

After finishing up lunch, I made my way to the nearest mall. According to Iroha, she's going to be at some new mall that opened up which is quite far from I'm heading. There's almost no chance that I would accidentally see her. Now, I can actually make use of those experiences when Iroha would drag me around to malls. Thanks to her, I'm well informed about the various stores here. I have a few hours anyway, so I have the time to check them all.

First, I went to the stores that sold cute accessories. They're one of my cheapest options. Although, I don't recall ever seeing Iroha have any accessories. It wouldn't hurt to at least look around I guess.

After a few minutes, I really couldn't find anything that caught my eye. Everything just looks alike after all. Maybe I should just get the cheapest one and go already. No, I have to put in more effort for this. I wouldn't want to disappoint her with some crappy gift.

After an hour, I finally narrowed down my options. It's either a silver necklace decorated a pink synthetic stone or a silver and gold bracelet with a green synthetic stone as its center piece. Both were fairly expensive but still within my budget range. All I had to do now was pick between the two of them. Although, I could imagine either one of them looking good on Iroha.

Since I still have around 2 hours left, it wouldn't hurt to take a short break before I decide. I then made my way to a particular cafe that I once visited with Iroha. It was just a simple cafe with not many decorations, but it was their menu that made it memorable. They had this coffee blend that almost tasted like MAXX Coffee. That's enough reason for me to visit. And since it's a cafe, I can rest comfortable for as long as I want. It was the perfect choice.

Once I arrived, found my seat and ordered my coffee, I began to contemplate about which choice I should make. Frankly, I rather go with the necklace since that's harder to lose. I mean I'm already buying something worth my money, I don't want it to easily be lost. But the bracelet looked more elegant and mesmerizing than the necklace. Although it has a higher chance of being damaged or being lost. Damn, so this is what women feel like when they can't make a choice. I never expected it to be this difficult.

I'm feeling a bit tired from all this walking and choosing. Guess I'll just close my eyes for a few seconds.

"Hey, wake up senpai." I heard a voice say right before my ahoge got pullled. Ouch, who the hell would do that!? Wait, there's only 1 person I know who does that...

"What're you doing here Iroha? Shouldn't you be out with your friends?"

"We ended early, and besides I could say the same for you senpai. I can't believe you went to the mall all by yourself."

"There was just something I needed to buy."

"Oh, you mean my birthday gift?"

I instantly panicked once she mentioned that. How could she have possibly known that? And besides, shouldn't she be out with some friends right now?

"If you're wondering how I know, it's because I know how bad you are at remembering things. I kinda expected you to make a reminder for it the day before. That's why I planned my outing today, so you could have the time to buy a gift!" She slyly explained with a big bright smile on my face. It's pretty scary how she was able to accurately anticipate all of this.

"You're amazing you know that."

"Of course I am!"

The surprise is gone but at the very least I can finally make a choice with her help. After I finished up my coffee, we left the cafe together as she was holding onto my arm as usual.

"So senpai, do you actually have anything in mind, or are you that bad at picking gifts?"

"For your information, I narrowed it down to 2 choices."

"That's pretty impressive of you senpai. I expected you to be clueless at these kinds of things."

"Well, it did take me an hour to decide."

"Anyways, show it to me already!"

"Calm down, we're on our way there."

"It's just that getting a present from senpai makes me happy."

"Really, it does?"

"Of course it would. Who wouldn't cherish a gift they got from someone they love."

"I-I see."

We then arrived to the store which had both the necklace and the bracelet. I showed the both of them to Iroha yet she seemed somewhat unimpressed.

"What's the problem?"

"They're good choices, but they're way too flashy for me."

"I thought you would enjoy something like this."

"Not always. Besides, I'm sure you know that I don't wear that many accessories senpai."

"It was the easiest choice I could think of."

"That's so like you. Well, I appreciate the thought, but I really don't like it that much."

"That's fine with me. At least you're honest about it. It's also less of a burden on my wallet."

With those expensive accessories out of the way, there's not really that many choices left. Well, there was this one choice I stumbled upon awhile ago.

"What's the matter senpai? Thought of a new present?"

"Yeah, but I'm not sure you'll like it."

"Let's go anyway. It's better than nothing."

After that, we made our way to a stuffed toy store I passed by hours ago. Iroha was obviously surprised by the kind of store I picked.

"A stuffed toy store?"

"You didn't want any mature gifts like accessories, so this is the next best thing. You don't like it?"

"N-No, it's just that..um..."

"You've always wanted one but never had the chance to actually get it huh? That's pretty childish of you."

"Oh, stop teasing me senpai!"

"Fine, fine. Anyways, I'll show you what I was talking about."

I then showed her a cutely designed fox plushy. When I first saw it, I couldn't help but think of Iroha. She's basically an embodiment of foxiness and cuteness.

"Would you prefer this or those accessories from awhile ago?"

Before Iroha could even answer, she was still mesmerized by the plushy I showed her. It was kinda cute seeing how much she was craving for it.

"I'll take that as a yes. Since it's not as expensive as the accessory, do you want to pick another one?"

"I can!?"

"Sure go ahead."

"Thanks senpai, I love you!" She happily said as she kissed me on the cheek then went running through the store in order to find a second plushy. She's acting like a complete child right now. I don't mind it since it's pretty cute.

After a minute, she came back with a not cutely designed bear plushy. In fact, I think it's only the eyes that are designed differently. Wait a minute...

"Is that supposed to look like me?"

"Yup. Since the fox represents me, then this should perfectly represent you senpai. Besides, didn't you say that you want to hibernate like a bear?"

"I guess that's fine. As long as your happy with your gifts."

"I sure am happy thanks to you senpai."

"Let's go buy it then, so we can go home already."

"Not yet senpai. There's actually one thing left that I want."

"What is it then?"

"I wanna try out some wine!"

"Wine?"

"I'll be 20 years old by tomorrow, so it's perfectly fine for me to have some."

"I don't mind though since it would probably fit within the budget."

"Thanks senpai!"

Once we paid for the plushies and bought some wine, we decided to eat dinner at the mall instead. The both of us were feeling too lazy to cook anyway. Since I blew off all my money of the gifts, we just ate at a simple fast food restaurant. Luckily for me, Iroha was way too happy to even complain about my choice.

After dinner, we just headed straight home. Both of us were feeling tired after all. Once we arrived, we quickly took a shower together then went straight to sleep.

* * *

It was already the fated day of her birthday. Majority of the day passed by without me noticing since Iroha dragged me to various birthday parties organized by her friends. I was happy that she was enjoying herself yet I couldn't do anything since I didn't know anyone there. Ryoko couldn't even join since she went on some trip with the literature club she recently joined. Both Yuigahama and Yukinoshita were also too busy to actually drop by. At the very least least, they all sent their greetings and some simple presents.

With the day over, it was just Iroha and I sitting alone in the living room with a bottle of wine there in front of us.

"You go first senpai."

"No, you go first. You're the one who wanted to try this out."

"Eh, I'm unsure about what's going to happen."

"We're just simply drinking wine. What could possibly happen."

"If that's the case, then you drink some."

"Look, how about we just both drink some together."

"Fine by me senpai."

With that decided, we both poured wine into our glasses and began drinking. Unlike my usual beverages, this was somewhat bitter yet not that unpleasant. Although, I still prefer MAXX Coffee over this any day. I then saw Iroha have a happy expression on her face.

"Seems like you like it huh."

"Yup! I was unsure whether I would like it or not. Although I didn't expect it to be this tasty."

"Well, just don't go drinking too much. I doubt you would want yourself drunk."

"Are you sure about that senpai? Wouldn't want to see what kind of person your cute girlfriend is when drunk?"

"Not really. It would probably be a pain to entertain if you were like that."

"Don't be like that senpai! Actually, I'm kinda interested about how you'll act when you're drunk."

"Well, you'll never see that anytime soon. Unlike you, I really don't enjoy the taste. So, I doubt you'll be seeing me drunk."

"Please senpai. Just this once. It is my birthday after all."

"Oi, stop it with the puppy dog eyes. No means no."

"That's what you said last time during Christmas eve. Look what happened next."

"T-That's completely different. Anyways, I'm not going to do it. Just because we can doesn't mean we should."

"Fine then. Just let me have one more glass before we keep the wine."

"Go ahead. I doubt you get drunk that easily."

Fortunately for me, she really didn't get drunk. Even Iroha was disappointed that she was still sober. I wonder why she's so hung up on being drunk. After a few minutes, the two of us were just resting on the couch before Iroha suddenly said something.

"Hey senpai, if we can't get drunk, can we do that instead?"

"That? Wait, d-do you mean..."

"Uh huh, come on senpai. Let's do it."

Before I could actually respond, Iroha dragged me into the bedroom, pushed me down on the futons, and began passionately kissing me. Let's just say it became an eventful night after that happened.

"Hey senpai, there's still one last thing you need to do today." She said as the two of us were lying down ready to sleep. One last thing? Oh yeah, I never actually said it yet.

"Happy birthday Iroha."

With that, Iroha had a smile on her face before she held me tightly. The both of us then peacefully drifted to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Graduation.

After half an hour of boring speeches, here I am in my seat waiting for my name to be called. I slaved away for four years just to receive a paper that proves I'm freed from the shackles of university.

Most people would be celebrating right now, but all I feel is anxiety. This is the time of our lives where every choice we make counts. Unlike before, mistakes could have a major negative effect on our future.

At the very least, my future seems to be relatively bright. I already applied for a position as an assistant editor, and I have a high chance of being accepted given my credentials and recommendations.

There's also the matter regarding my future with Iroha. We both decided that we would both work in Tokyo until we have enough money to start a family. That means our official marriage will come in the next few years.

I was never the one to meticulous regarding future plans, but my current situation leaves me no choice. At the very least, I'll be able to fulfill my dream as a house-husband in a couple of years.

"Hikigaya Hachiman, Class of 20_"

Once I heard my name being called, it was my queue to stand. I then made my way to the stage and approached the headmaster. As I was receiving my diploma, I could see Iroha seated next to my family. Both my parents had a proud expression on their faces as did Komachi. Iroha on the other hand seemed more of happy than proud. All I could do was smile as I was returning to my seat.

Once we were formally dismissed, Ryoko immediately approached me. Judging by her expression, it seemed like she has something she wants to say to me.

"Hi there Hachiman."

"Yo."

"We're finally graduating huh."

"It's been a long four years. It's also been three years since we met each other."

"You know, I can still remember the moment I first met you. Never before have I met someone like you."

"I don't expect you know a lot of people. You're a hopeless bookworm after all."

"That's not very nice to say Hachiman! I'm capable of having other friends too. In fact-"

"Yeah I know. You're gonna brag about your boyfriend again. I can't forget the day you forced me to listen to you. How did you even manage to talk about him for a whole two hours?"

"I couldn't help it. I just so happened to meet him on one of my club trips. He just seemed so interesting."

"I remember you said the exact same thing about me. For someone with little experience in romance, you sure fall in love pretty easily."

"The difference is that he doesn't have three girls fawning over him. Besides, who said it wasn't allowed to love multiple people?"

"That's either polygamy or being an indecisive sleazy idiot."

"That's not what I meant! Anyway, what's your plan now?"

"I'm going to find a stable job then wait for Iroha to graduate. Till then, I'll probably work as an assistant editor or something. How about you?"

"I'll probably go get a doctorate in literature after this. Maybe I'll become a professor or author myself. I really don't know."

"You're willing to study even longer? I can never imagine myself doing that."

"I don't mind since I enjoy it. Besides, you'll never know Hachiman. Didn't you say that you'll never fall in love? Look at you now getting ready to be married in a few years."

"T-Those are completely unrelated."

"Hahaha. You're embarrassed again."

"A-Anyways, thanks for everything Ryoko. It was nice having you as a friend."

"Same goes for me Hachiman. Watching your life unfold was almost like reading an interesting novel really."

"There goes your bookworm tendencies again. Well, see you around."

"Bye Hachiman. Hope to see you again."

After the two of us bid our farewells, I made my way towards my family. Once Komachi caught sight of me, she ran towards me and gave me a hug. Iroha and my parents soon followed.

"Congrats on finally graduating onii-chan!" Komachi cheerfully shouted out as she was still hugging me.

"I can't believe you actually managed to do it senpai. I'm so proud of you!" Iroha teasingly said to me with a mischievous grin on her face. All I could do was smile when she did that. No matter the place or the occasion, she's still the same sly fox I know and love.

"I have to agree with your girlfriend. Given how you are, I would've never expected you to graduate from Tokyo University." My dad mockingly said to me. Unlike Iroha, it feels like he's actually making fun of me instead of praising me. I don't mind though. He has never praised me before, so why would he bother now?

Once he said that though, he received an elbow from my mom. She seems a bit displeased by dad's comment. Well, it's to be expected from her since she's a son-con.

"Forget what your dad said Hachiman. Your parents are both proud of you." Mom said in a congratulatory tone as she put her hand on my shoulder. I could also sense a bit of pride in her tone. Guess she must want to brag how her son graduated from Tokyo University.

To be honest though, all this praise and congratulations are making me feel uncomfortable. Even though I kinda deserve it, I rather not experience it. What follows praise is most of the time expectation. When you don't meet that expectation, all that praise becomes disappointed in the blink of an eye.

"Can we just head back to Chiba, so we can eat dinner? That's literally the only thing I looked forward to day." I said to my parents as I finally got Komachi to get off me. My family then agreed as they proceeded to go home. Iroha and I will soon follow since we still need to prepare our things. The two of us are going to stay overnight at Chiba for Yuigahama and Yukinoshita's graduation after all.

After changing into normal attire since this graduation outfit is a pain, Iroha and I then commuted back home. On the commute, Iroha rested her head on my shoulder as always as she started the conversation.

"You're not used to all the praise aren't you senpai?"

"Yeah. More often than not, praise is just superficial, and won't lead to anything substantial. It's actually just a burden."

"Just because you're not used to it senpai doesn't mean it's a bad thing."

"I-I guess you can say that."

"I don't mind though if you don't want any. That means all the praise can go to me!"

"You know, you actually have to do something to get everyone's praise."

"What are you talking about senpai? I'm going to be the one working for our soon to be family. Besides, the only praise I want is from the person I love."

"Y-You're just saying that to make me blush."

"Anything to see you react like that."

"Knock off that grin on your face. I can't believe I have to deal with this for the rest of my life."

"It's not like you don't enjoy it though senpai."

"I can't deny that..."

"I proved my point!"

"Whatever."

Once we arrived to the apartment, we immediately prepared our things then took a train heading towards Chiba. If it weren't for Iroha's persistence, we would've been able to go with my family. I have no idea why she insisted that we take a separate train from them. Regardless, the ride to Chiba was peaceful and uneventful since Iroha managed to fall asleep.

After changing into appropriate attire, we made our way to the restaurant. It was a fancy place that Iroha suggested to my parents. I don't even know how she found out about this place, but it seems to be quite high class. Luckily, my parents will be paying for tonight's dinner.

Once Iroha and I met up with my family, everyone went ahead to the restaurant while my mom and I stayed behind for a while. She must have something she wants to talk about with me.

"Are you sure that you're fine with what's going on right now?" My mom suddenly asks me. I kinda expected that she would ask me that question. There are parents that care about you and parents that could give less than a damn. My mom may not be open about it, but she still cares for me regardless. I am at the point in my life where everything I do is in my control now. It's natural that she wants to know my perspective.

"I'm fine. You don't have to worry so much about me." I say in an attempt to give her some relief. Sadly, it wasn't enough since it seems like she wants to continue the conversation.

"It's natural for a mother to worry for her son."

"That wasn't the case back during high school was it?" I sarcastically say to her. Although, she just responded by having a stern expression on her face.

"This is different Hachiman. I have to make sure that you know what you're doing."

"Thanks for the concern but I'll be fine. In fact, it couldn't get much better." It pains me to be this optimistic, but it is the truth. I already applied for a job, and I have a high chance of getting accepted. My living conditions are also stable with no worries whatsoever. I'm even going to get married in a few years if all goes well. The only way that this could get any better is if I were to win the lottery.

I was expecting her to pry in again like an overprotective mother, but she seemed satisfied with my answer."

"I just needed to hear those words come straight out of your own mouth. That's enough to reassure me. Now, the three of them are probably inside now. We should go to." My mom said to me with one of the most authentic smiles I've seen her ever make. Looks like she's capable of smiling like that when it concerns me. The only mystery remaining is if my dad can smile like that when it comes to me...

* * *

Nothing much happened during the actual dinner. It was just delicious food and the occasional teasing from Iroha. She even upped her teasing just because my parents were there. It was embarrassing nonetheless especially with Komachi around.

Now, here I am trying to sleep in my old room alone. Iroha couldn't sleep here since she promised her parents that she would stay the night there. I'm already aware how cheesy and riajuu-like it is for me to miss sleeping next to Iroha. For the past two and half years, that's how I spent majority of my nights. When I don't have her next to me, it just feels different.

Anyway, I have to sleep now, so I can make it to Yuigahama and Yukinoshita's graduation. If I remember correctly, Yukinoshita decided to pursue law as her career while Yuigahama finished a course in psychology. I can understand Yukinoshita's choice since it reflects her desire to keep society just. The thing I don't want to believe is that Yuigahama has a chance of becoming a doctor. I just can't imagine her acting as a proper doctor.

Then again, no one imagined me planning to get married at such an early age. Regardless, lots of years have passed by but I still hold dear the relationship I have with those two. With those two in mind, I was able to drift into a peaceful slumber with anticipation for tomorrow's events.

* * *

"Wake up! Wake up!" A overly familiar voice said in low volume. I ignored it at first then it just got louder and louder as if they were speaking directly into my ear. After opening my eyes, I look up to see it was Iroha waking up. Iroha? What's she doing in my house so early in the morning? It is early morning right? Doesn't matter either way since the graduation is still late afternoon. I can afford to sleep a bit more.

"I'm going back to sleep." I told Iroha in a soft voice before turning away from her. Although I knew it was pointless since knowing Iroha's personality, she's going to complain or something.

Oddly enough, she just remained silent. I couldn't even imagine her facial expression since I'm so sleepy. The only thing I'm sure of is that she's still in the room. Is there something wrong with her today or something? Doesn't matter since I get to have my precious sleep.

I tried to sleep yet the thought of Iroha acting differently kept on nagging me. I know it's not that much of a problem, but I can't help being worried. With the anxiety and concern negating my desire to sleep, I turn around only to see an extremely foxy smile.

"Good morning senpai!" She said in her usual cheery voice. Damn it. She tricked me again. I swear that she's getting craftier by the day. It's almost scary how she can predict my actions. I'm already aware of how mischievous she is yet I just can't do anything against it.

"Just how the hell do you always manage to know what I'm thinking." I ask her as I sit and scratch my back. She just gives me a grin before sitting right next to me.

"Don't underestimate me senpai. I've been with you long enough to know. Komachi can do the same thing can't she?"

"Yeah she can. Unlike you though, she can make impressions of me."

"I just don't feel like doing it is all. Besides, some of your sleazy habits have been rubbing off onto me."

"I see..."

"I don't mind it though."

She then rests her head on my shoulder like always. If it were the high school me, I would be extremely flustered and babble something nonsensical about physical contact. Although now, it relaxes me. I must have grown to accustomed to it at this point.

For the next few minutes, it was just silence between us. This is has become some sort of a routine for the two of us. People also associate silence with awkwardness and indifference. Sadly, they fail to realize how serene silence truly is. Luckily for me, a talkative and whiny girl like Iroha came to understand how important it is.

I would normally have no thoughts in mind, and just bask in the peace. Today though, my conversation with mom kept coming back to memory. It made me contemplate about my state of life right now especially with Iroha. Am I sure that she loves me? Is that love even necessary for our relationship? Maybe that genuine bond is all I need? I can't help but think of these questions uncharacteristic of me. Maybe instead of speculating and assuming the worst, I should just ask her.

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Hm?"

"Just how important am I to you?"

Instead of receiving a delayed and non-confident answer, all I got was Iroha slightly chuckling. At the very least, it can't possibly be a bad answer.

"What's with you senpai and asking that weird question all of a sudden?"

"Remember last night when I stayed behind with my mom? She asked me a few questions and it got me thinking."

"So that's how it is huh. Well, at the very least you had the courage to ask me directly."

"What's your answer then?"

"This."

She then started to passionately kiss me as she pushed me down onto my bed. I was surprised at how sudden she did it, but I followed suit regardless. After a few seconds, we slowly separated from each other. Now, the two us are lying next to each other as we try to catch our breath.

"Y-You s-sneaky l-little fox."

"D-Does t-that answer your question senpai?"

"N-Nope. T-that could be lust."

"I knew you were gonna say that."

"Then why do it in the first place."

"Because I wanted to kiss you."

She said that as she showed one of her genuinely happy smiles. Even though I'm used to her various smiles, my heart always speeds up when I see that certain smile of hers. She then moved closer and rested her head on my chest.

"See that senpai? Your heart's beating really fast."

"..."

"You better not say it's adrenaline or something."

"How about you? What do you feel?"

"My heart's also speeding up too y'know? It's not easy to do something like that."

"And yet you still did it you idiot."

"I-It's b-b-because-"

Her face then started to redden as she was trying to complete her sentence. I couldn't help but chuckle at her cuteness. This alone should be proof enough for me. No professional actor let alone a woman like Iroha could fake emotions like this. Well, it's not impossible, but I'll disregard that slim chance.

"Thanks Iroha." I say to her in a grateful tone as I instinctively pat her on the head. The shade of red of her brighten up even more.

"Yeah senpai! You should be glad you have such an understanding and cute fiancée." She said in a smug yet adorable tone.

"Are we even properly engaged?"

"Considering the fact that I had to propose first, I don't think so. That reminds me senpai, since that doesn't count, you still need to properly propose to me!"

"I-I'll get to that eventually."

"You better." She said to me as she stuck her tongue out and made a teasing expression.

The rest of the morning passed by with the two of us talking about random things. Once it was nearing noon, we decided to eat a quick lunch with Komachi before heading off to Chiba University for Yuigahama and Yukinoshita's graduation.

* * *

After a few boring hours of the boring speeches and various reprimands for sleeping from Iroha and Komachi, the graduation finally ended. I had to wait a while before I could talk with Yuigahama and Yukinoshita because they had to talk with their families first. In the meantime, I was just loitering by my lonesome since Iroha went out to find Hayama, Tobe, Ebina-san and Miura. Regardless of what happened in the past, they're still her friends, and I acknowledge that. Komachi on the other hand ran off somewhere. Apparently, she already talked to the two girls around a week ago. Something about leaving the three of us alone or something. I don't really know. As I was getting bored, I closed my eyes, so I wouldn't have to see the festivity of all these strangers. Before I noticed though, something or someone hit me in the back.

"There you are Hikki!" Yuigahama shouted out loud . I want her to stop calling me by that nickname, but it's futile to try and convince her. I then faced towards her to see that Yukinoshita was next to her.

"Hello there Hikigaya-kun." Yukinoshita calmly said to me. Still reserved as ever huh. I can bet that she's just waiting for an opportunity to go full Ice Queen on me.

"Yo." I said to the two of them. I was expecting some sort of reaction from the two of them. At the very least, a comment from Yukinoshita about my greeting. Although in the next few moments, the two of them said nothing while staring at me with anticipation. I then realized that I forgot to say something extremely important to the two of them.

"Congrats on graduating you two."

"Took you long enough to say it Hikki!"

"For a second there, I had assumed that you forgot the whole reason you're even attending this event Hikigaya-kun."

"It just slipped my mind okay? I couldn't stand the boring ceremony."

"That's so like you..."

"I have to agree with Yuigahama-san. Even after all these years, you're still as sleazy as ever."

"As if that's a bad thing. Anyways, I expected Yukinoshita to graduate with honors, but never in my wildest dreams could I have expected Yuigahama to actually do the same."

"See that Hikki! If I put my mind to it, I can perfectly do it!"

"You should feel ashamed Hikigaya-kun. If Yuigahama-san is capable of doing it, you should be able to do it as well."

"Hey, the competition in Tokyo University is tough. Besides, I had to deal with Iroha's whims most of the time."

"Speaking of Iroha-chan, where is she?"

"She went out to look for Hayama's clique."

I then received a message from my phone. The two girls also noticed it and allowed me to take out my phone. When I read the message, it was actually from Hiratsuka-sensei.

"I've already arranged the celebration at the old Service Club Room. Surprisingly enough, it's still in decent condition after all the years. I already told Isshiki about it, and she said that she'll go there by herself. The three of you should hurry up ready."

After reading the message, the two girls got curious to who it was. I then read the message out loud to the two of them.

"I see. Well, it is appropriate to commemorate an event such as this."

"That means there's going to be a party! Come on Yukinon, Hikki! Let's go!"

"Still as energetic as ever huh."

"Let us go Hikigaya-kun."

Afterwards, the three of us made it to Sobu High then towards the club room. Within the room it was just Hiratsuka-sensei, Iroha and Komachi with a ton of decorations and food everywhere. The party proceeded as any party would. The only exception being that instead of faking the cheerfulness like in most parties, everyone in the room was genuinely enjoying it.

A lot has happened in this room huh. This room and club were basically the catalyst to majority of my high school life. Looking back, I actually enjoyed those events as well. And now that time has marched on, our lives are still in motion yet this room seems to be in a time of its own. I can't accurately describe it, but that's just what I feel.

Regardless, I'm ready for whatever is going to happen next. With everyone I hold dear next to me, the future shouldn't be a problem.


	19. Chapter 19

The sun is shining bright and there isn't a single cloud in sight this morning. The sight of it all would be enough to give anyone motivation and energy. Ah yes, this would've been the perfect day to enjoy life. The only problem is the immense boredom I'm feeling right now.

Ever since I graduated, the amount of free time I have increased dramatically. Hell, I was even expecting it to decrease since I recently found myself a job as an assistant to an assistant editor. It may seem like a pathetic job, but I still get to work at home. It's also extremely easy given my expertise in this certain field. The downside is that I finish my work way too fast which leads with nothing else to do. I even cleaned the whole apartment and bought groceries already. Even with everything finished, it'll still take Iroha a few hours before she arrives home.

Normally in this situation, I would've retreated to the sweet embrace of my novels and video games. It's just that I don't enjoy them like I used to. I've cleared all the games I have and I finished every novel I possess. Even if I replay or reread some of then, it just doesn't feel as satisfying as it used to. I also don't feel like going out of the house to buy something new. I have to save up after all.

I can't even use my last resort of interacting with other people. Iroha's busy with her academics especially now since it's her last year. Ryoko's also occupied with finishing up her additional education.

It almost feels like I'm some middle aged man going through his mid-life crisis with nothing to do or no one to talk to.

Is there anyone at all who calm relate to this extreme boredom of mine?

Thinking about it, Yuigahama and Yukinoshita should be in the same situation as me. Maybe I should call them right now. It's uncharacteristic of me, but I just can't deal with this boredom any longer.

"Hello?"

"Is that you Hikki? Wait, you're actually calling me!?"

"Yeah. Is there a problem with that?"

"Not at all Hikki. It just so unlike you to do that. What's the reason?"

"Nothing in particular. I just felt like it."

"I don't buy it Hikki. Lemme guess, you're just bored and lonely aren't you?"

"For your information, I never feel lonely. In fact, I enjoy solitude. Unlike some other people who see it as unpleasant, I would embrace it anyday."

"What 'bout the boredom part?"

"I-I c-can't deny that."

"Hahaha. It's nice to see you embarrassed like. Well, I'm happy that you called. I needed a break anyway."

"A break?"

"Did you forget Hikki? I'm a med student y'know. The amount of stuff they give us is just annoying!"

"I keep forgetting that you're actually studying medicine. It's hard to imagine an airhead like you as a doctor after all."

"It's really hard y'know! I barely understand half of the stuff they're trying to teach me."

"Just how did you graduate with honors? It's just simply impossible to happen in reality."

"Even after all this time, you're still gonna make fun of me Hikki?"

"Of course. I have no reason not to."

"Meanie! I wonder what Iroha-chan feels when you do that."

"On the contrary, she's the one who always teases me. She would even use the most convoluted plans just to see a certain reaction of mine."

"I bet you enjoy it anyway Hikki."

"I-It has its own merits..."

"Whatever you say~"

"Oh shut it."

Afterwards, I ended up talking to Yuigahama about the most random things. We talked for so long that I didn't even realize that it's been a whole hour already. It's been a while since I've been so absorbed in a conversation with someone other than Iroha. It's a bit of a refreshing feeling actually.

"Anyways Hikki, isn't it about time you properly proposed to Iroha-chan? I remember how Iroha-chan kept on complaining on how dense you were that she had to be the one to propose first. She even mentioned how you tried to play it cool but in reality, you were just a wreck."

"I rather not remember such an embarrassing moment. Also, I just need to buy a ring before I can actually do it."

"Then do it already! You've been saving up haven't you? You also have a job now, so it's the perfect chance!"

"It's not that easy you know. I have to get the size of her ring finger as well as finding the right design."

"I'm sure that you can do it Hikki! Iroha-chan is waiting for you after all. I bet you're just too lazy to actually go shopping."

"It's half and half."

"Why don't you measure her finger while she's sleeping then buy it tomorrow?"

"I have a feeling that it might not work, but I might as well give it a try. Although I can't believe I'm coming to you for advice."

"Hikki, you do know that I specialize in psychology right? I'm one of the best persons you could possibly ask!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

"Could you just not forget next time? Pretty please Hikki. Even I can get sick of it sometimes."

"Fine, fine I'm sorry. Really though, thanks for the talk Yuigahama."

"As long as you get it Hikki. Also, can I ask you a favor?"

"What is it?"

"The three of us have known each other for who knows how many years. Can't you just use our given names already? You did it for Iroha-chan and Ryoko-chan so why not us?"

"It's not like I'm against the idea. It just never crossed my mind really. I've matured already so using someone's given name shouldn't fluster me."

"Can I really trust you on that Hikki?"

"Sure thing Yui."

"D-Don't t-try to act so cool Hikki. I bet you're blushing too."

"M-Maybe..."

"Either way, I should really continue studying. I have a test next week after all."

"Good luck and goodbye."

"Bye-bye Hikki!"

After our phone call ended, I decided to cook dinner already since it was almost evening. While I was cooking, Yuigaha- I mean Yui's advice's advice came to mind. Tomorrow's actually a good day to do it. With those thoughts in mind, I managed to finish cooking dinner as I heard the ring of the doorbell. Once I made my way to the doorway and opened the door, I was instantly met with a hug.

"I'm baaaaaack senpai!" She cheerfully shouted as always. This has currently been our daily routine ever since I started working. Apparently, she looks forward to going home just to escape from studies and mess around with me.

"Welcome back. Now come on, dinner's waiting." I say to her as I directed her to the kitchen. Once she saw the food, she immediately let go of me and rushed towards kitchen. I just ended up following her. Once the two of us were seated down, we said our thanks then began to eat.

After tasting my own creation, I was impressed by my own cooking skills. Iroha on the other hand was happily eating with a huge grin on her face. I never fail to feel satisfied whenever I see her smile like that. Time and time again, she would always praise my cooking as if it was some idol. I don't understand her exact reason but as long as she enjoys it, I don't mind.

"How was univeristy?" This is is the question I would always ask during dinner. I'm not sure if it rubbed off from me, but she really loves to complain whenever I ask her this. I don't really mind though since it's better to let out your worries than keeping them bottled up. I learned that from personal experience after all. I'm also returning the favor since she would always listen to my complaints in the past.

When she's not complaining though, she would tell me all the interesting stuff she saw that day while managing to tease me at the same time. I would usually not be fond of this kind of thing but over time, I got accustomed to listening to her stories.

"Listen to this senpai, this morning-" Iroha then continued to describe her whole day while I just listened. I would also give my personal opinion here and there as I listened. After a couple of minutes, Iroha finally finished her story as we also finished up eating dinner. Iroha then made her way to the couch with a can of beer in hand while I was still cleaning up. I don't fully understand why or how, but it seems like she became somewhat fond of drinking. I don't really mind though as long as she doesn't end up like a certain booze drinking teacher that I know of.

"How 'bout you senpai. What did you you do today?"

"The same old boring stuff as usual."

"You mean the stuff you just love complaining about?"

"I can't help it since it feels like my soul is slowly fading away due to the immense boredom. Besides, you've been complaining a lot recently."

"It's because it's my last year in university. The workload they give us is just plain annoying. Also, it's my right as to complain as much as I want."

"Since when did you have a right like that?"

"From the moment we first met. Besides, don't I listen to all your complaining too? To others, your complaints are just a major turn-off."

"I don't really care about what other's think about me anyway. Besides, I don't complain to just anyone."

"Wow, was that your attempt to act all sweet and loving? I'm sorry senpai, it was a good try but better luck next time."

I couldn't help but grin a little bit when she said that. It was reminiscent of when she would always give me fake rejections. Thinking back, I think I actually enjoyed those moments.

"Whatever you say."

"So you really didn't do anything special today senpai?"

"Thinking about it, I talked with Yuiga- Yui for a while."

"Yui-senpai? Also, since when did you start calling her that?"

"She mentioned how it was unfair that I haven't used her given name after all these years."

"Does the same go for Yukino-senpai?"

"Pretty much."

"I see. So, what did you guys talk about then?"

"I honestly can't remember. I just called her to relieve some of my boredom."

"Do you really not remember anything? I'm interested in what kind of stuff you talk about with Yui-senpai after all."

"It's nothing that exciting. I was just complaining about my boredom while she was complaining about her studies."

"How long was the call then?"

"Around two hours I think."

"Two hours!? We don't even talk for that long!"

"Well, we see each other every day. I barely see Yui once every few weeks. It's natural that there would be a lot to talk about."

"Whatever you say then senpai."

Iroha then finished her beer in one big sip. Once she drank the whole thing, she was pouting asshe was showing off some sort of expression, an expression I don't frequently see. Mainly, the expression she has whenever she gets a bit jealous. I'm thankful that she understands how much I value my relationship with the Service Club. I guess she just can't help but feel jealous like any other woman. I might as well do something about it now before it escalates.

Once I finished cleaning up everything, I made my way towards the couch and sat next to Iroha. Instead of doing some cliche rom-com hug or kiss, I decided to just pat her head instead even though it may not seem conventional to others especially given our ages. I just find this tactic the best when it comes to pleasing an upset Iroha.

"You don't have to feel jealous. Like I always say ge-"

"Genuine and romantic relationships are different. You're the only one who I share both relationships with. I've heard the story before senpai."

"Then don't feel so jealous then."

"You can't blame a girl for being jealous. I've actually been pretty forgiving given how much you flirt with other girls."

"Hey, you know how much I dislike the act of flirting. It's solely for riajuus thus I don't want to be associated with it."

"Doesn't change the fact you do it senpai especially with girls other than me."

"Actually, it's kinda cute seeing you act jealous. The last time you did this was-"

Iroha then hit me with her elbow as I was trying to finish my sentence. Guess I must've pushed a button there.

"I rather not remember stuff like that senpai. Only I'm allowed to tease you."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, now stay still so we can keep cuddling."

"Do you really enjoy hugging this much?"

"Yes senpai especially when you're quiet so keep your mouth shut for a while."

"Fine, fine."

For the next few minutes, we were just stayed like this. When we finally noticed that it was already late into the night, Iroha dragged me into the bathroom with her to take a bath together. I don't know why, but she always insists that we go to the bathroom together. It seems like something straight off some cliche romantic comedy, but I can't deny the fact that I enjoy it.

Once we finished bathing, Iroha went straight to bed and fell asleep. She must be exhausted from her classes. There was also this weird feeling of seeing her actually work hard as to compared to her previous self, someone who would manipulate others in order to make her life easier. Well, she's still manipulative now but at least she exerts effort now. Seeing her sleep so peacefully made me want to sleep as well, but I had some extra chores to do.

After finishing it up, I looked at the time to see it was almost midnight. Iroha must be sound asleep by now. Right now, it's a convenient time to get the size of her ring finger. I can also buy the ring tomorrow since it's a day off for me while Iroha has a review session with some of her friends. I might as well try it now.

When I entered the room, she was asleep as expected. Following the advice Yui gave me, I got some ribbon and approached the sleepy Iroha. Taking a closer look, I noticed just how peaceful her sleep was. Before, she wouldn't have been able to sleep if I weren't next to her. Now, all her workload is enough to make her fall asleep once she makes contact with the futon.

After a few moments of hesitation, I slowly and carefully wrapped the ribbon around Iroha's ring finger. Once I took note of the size, I immediately took of the ribbon and kept it in my pocket.

That was easier than I expected. I thought something along the lines of her waking up as I was measuring was going to happen. Now with that settled, I can peaceful drift to sleep s I look forward to the days to come.

I can't believe I'm actually looking forward to the future now huh. Oh well.


	20. Chapter 20

Today is now Saturday, and I'm currently making my way towards the mall. Now that I have properly measured Iroha's finger, I can finally buy the engagement ring. I also made the excuse to Iroha that I had to buy some groceries today. She didn't suspect a thing and went to her classes like usual. Given how busy she is right now, the idea of my proposal should't even be within her thoughts. As embarrassing as it may be, I'm finally going to propose huh? Even though I'm already this far, I just can't seem to wrap my head around it. I used to hate the concept of marriage since that's when most people start to lose themselves and their happiness but now, I'm actually looking forward to it. Unlike majority of pointless marriages, both Iroha and I have a genuine desire to be happy together.

"Hachiman!" I hear a familiar voice shout out in the distance. Even though I'm finally going to buy the ring today, I couldn't possibly do it myself. Remembering how horrible it went when I attempted to buy a birthday gift by myself, I requested for help this time. It might be a pathetic choice, but I really don't want to mess this up.

"Took you long enough Ryoko." I said to the woman running towards me who was wearing a plain blue blouse and a long white skirt with her blond hair tied up in a pony tail. By the time she made it towards me, it looked like she was trying to catch her breath.

"I can't help it if I'm only given so little time to prepare. You could've at least informed me earlier."

"What are you talking about? I'm pretty sure I didn't send it that late."

"Hachiman, almost no one anyone sends messages as late as 2 a.m. I only saw it once I woke up today. Just what were you doing that late at night anyway?"

"I was busy with something. I'll explain everything later."

"Whatever you say Hachiman. I needed some time off anyway. Maybe I should go buy some more books while I'm here. I only read around 10 books so far this month..."

"You really are a hopeless bookworm. I almost feel bad for your boyfriend."

"For your information, I've been properly fulfilling my duties as a girlfriend. Enough about me though, how's everything going with Isshiki-san?"

"You just love snooping around other people's lives don't you? I'll tell you everything you want to know once we eat lunch."

After receiving a nod from Ryoko, the two of us made our way towards the interior of the mall. Once we entered though, Ryoko looked a bit intimidated by the amount of people present and the various stores located here. I can't blame her though since she's not used to it. She's not the type to frequently visit these kinds of places after all. Hell, I only got used to these kinds of places because Iroha would keep on dragging me out of the apartment.

Given that it was almost noon, we decided to eat lunch first. After some time, we ended up agreeing on a simple French restaurant. I would've preferred if we went to Saize, but Ryoko was against the idea. According to her, she wanted to try something different. I don't see why she doesn't see the magnificence of Saize but since she's helping me out, I'll let it slide.

When we arrived, I noticed how simple the decorations were. There were just a couple pictures of French cuisine on the walls and that was pretty much it. The place didn't really give the ambience of a French restaurant. I don't really care about these kinds of things though as long as the food is decent and affordable.

Once Ryoko and I found our seats, a waiter approached us and politely asked for our orders. Ryoko immediately ordered the first salad that she saw on the menu while I ordered the dish that looked like it had chicken in it. I didn't understand French, so I didn't bother trying to understand the names of the dishes. The waiter then quickly left us as soon as he got our orders.

"Now that we can finally talk, would you mind explaining to me what this is all about?"

"Basically, I need help in picking an engagement ring for Iroha. I wanted to have someone's opinion for once since the last time I attempted to buy something for Iroha, it failed horribly."

"Why me though? Couldn't you have asked Yuigahama-san or Yukinoshita-san?"

"I wouldn't want to bother them for something like this. Besides, it would be kind of awkward if I made them pick an engagement ring for me since they used to have romantic feelings for me."

"Don't I fall under that category as well?"

"You're different from them. You also have your own boyfriend while they don't. I'm also sure that you've read a lot of stories about pre-weddings or something like that."

"I suppose that's true."

"So you're willing to help?"

"Of course Hachiman, anything for you. My only condition is that we drop by a few bookstores later."

"I appreciate it. Although if it's that easy to convince you to do something, I should do it more often."

"Don't be so mean Hachiman."

"Fine."

The waiter then interrupted our conversation by bringing over our food. As soon as I saw what was on my plate, I couldn't fully comprehend what kind of dish it was. All I could see was some vegetables, some sauce and pieces of chicken. This is why I was never a fan of eating at restaurants. I never truly understand what they actually serve. This is why Saize will forever be the only restaurant in my heart. Although I might as well eat it now since it's already in front of me.

After half an hour of Ryoko constantly pestering for details regarding my personal life, the two of us finally finished our meals. Despite not fully understanding what it was, it tasted pretty decent. Although I bet I could cook something more delicious. Ryoko on the other hand seemed to have enjoyed her meal. I guess she's not that picky when it comes to cuisine. We then paid our bill and walked around aimlessly with the goal of finding a jewelry store.

"What kind of ring are you looking for anyway Hachiman?" Ryoko asked me while the two of us were walking. That question got me thinking, just what do I get her anyway? I don't really know much about a woman's preference when it comes to jewelry. In fact, I don't get the concept of jewelry in the first place. It's just a simple accessory yet it costs a fortune. Even though I'm aware that it's completely stupid, I just have this odd desire of wanting to give her a good ring.

"Judging by your expression, you have no clue right?" Ryoko said as she interrupted my line of thought. Since she was exactly on the mark, all I could do was nod as a response. After seemingly contemplating for a while, it looked like she finally came up with an idea.

"Why don't I just pick all the designs that catch my interest and we'll see if any of them fancy you?" Even though it's not the perfect plan, it is something at least. This would probably still be better than visiting every jewelry store in this mall all by myself.

"I'm fine with that plan." Once I said that though, I could see an child-like expression of excitement all over her face. I can even hear her giggling out of joy. She's enjoying way too much...

"Let's hurry and not waste time!" She said as she hurried over to the nearest jewelry store. This prompted me to quickly follow suit. Seems like I'm in for quite an adventure.

* * *

After 2 whole hours of searching, we weren't able to find a suitable ring. It wasn't due to a lack of effort though. We visited around ten stores before deciding to take a break on a nearby bench.

I must say though, all the rings Ryoko suggested were kind of...how do I say this?...eccentric...

First,there were rings with completely unortodox designs such as a solid gold ring painted pink with hearts all over it which made it look like something for a five year-old or a brightly colored rainbow ring which almost hurt my eyes since the colors were too bright. Then it shifted to rings that had weird shapes such as pentagons, hexagons and even an trapezoid I think. There were even rings that looked like it came straight from an RPG. I don't even know how she came up with these ideas. Come to think of it though, none of the stores we visited were actually normal...

"I'm sorry Hachiman. Even though we spent so long searching, we couldn't find a single thing." Ryoko apologetically said as she was lowering her head. Despite the situation looking pretty bad, I couldn't help but smile a bit because she took this whole silly thing pretty seriously. Hell, I bet she's taking it more seriously than I am.

"Don't feel so down. I'll find the right one eventually. I appreciate the efforts though." I tell her as I stand up from the bench to stretch a bit. When I took a short look at her face, even though I told her not to worry, it looks like that she's still feeling a bit down about it.

"If that's what you say Hachiman. Although I still can't help but a feel a bit ashamed of myself." She told me as she was still visibly depressed given that she was staring at the ground with her head down.

"No need to feel bad. Look, why don't we visit those bookstores already. I'll even treat you to a couple of books as my thanks." Once I said that. Ryoko's eyes instantly lit up in excitement as she stood up from the bench. I swear this woman's desire for books is too great.

"What are we waiting for then!? Let's go!" She enthusiastically said as she grabbed my arm and hurried over to the nearest bookstore. I can't help but chuckle a bit when I see a refined lady such as Ryoko acting like a child due to the mere mention of books.

After around thirty minutes of going through bookstores and saying our goodbyes, Ryoko when home with a ton of books in hand which I also helped pay for. Even though she's my friend, I can't help to think that all she did was burn my wallet a bit since she didn't help me whatsoever in terms of looking for a ring.

When I look outside the mall window, I can see that the sun is nearly setting already. If I remember correctly, Iroha should be home by around seven. Given that I already made reservations for tomorrow at a fancy restaurant which I chose specifically for my proposal, I have less than an hour to find the suitable ring. Never before I have I been pressured this much by time. Should I just risk it all and buy the first ring I come across? No, that just doesn't sit well with me.

As I was in a state of panic, I passed by the first jewelry store I visited with Ryoko and came across a certain ring. Even though it's practically the 30th ring I've seen today, I can't help but feel attracted to it. It wasn't anything special, it was just a simple auburn colored ring with barely any design. Even though most rings have some kind of precious stone attached to it, all this ring had to offer was itself. I don't know if it's because of its color or the absence of any kind of jewel, but I can't help and think that it's the perfect one for her.

I immediately entered the store and asked to buy the ring. The store lady looked shocked once she saw me though given how suddenly I entered. After she calmed down, she went to confirm if that ring had any stock left. Luckily for me, they had the ring in the exact same size I was looking for. Once I finally purchased it, I was asked if I wanted it engraved with something. After a few moments of contemplating, I decided to engrave the words 'A genuine love with you.' Even though it's something completely embarrassing and silly, those were the first words that came to mind when I thought of giving that ring to Iroha. Heh, who knew a couple of years and a certain sly fox could make a pessimistic cynical loner like me into doing all this.

They then told me that the ring will be finished in just thirty minutes which is amazing in its own way. I expected the process to last a bit longer. Given that I still have an hour to spare, I didn't mind waiting. As I was waiting though, I began to imagine the different possibilities of how my proposal would end up. For a moment, I even thought that she would reject it. I immediately let go of the idea though since I'm confident that it'll work it with Iroha. Since I was busy thinking, before I even realized it, half an hour already passed. I then returned to the store in order to claim the ring. They then gave me a brown colored velvet ring case with the ring inside it. Once I received it, I opened the case and checked if the correct words were engraved. After confirming that everything was fine, I breath a sigh of relief as I headed back home with an uncharacteristic smile on my face.

* * *

When I arrived home, it seemed like Iroha's not here yet. I then felt the phone in my pocket vibrate a bit. I opened it to see that I received a message from her saying that she'll be back in thirty minutes. That gives me more than enough time to hide the ring and prepare dinner.

After hiding the ring case in my closet, I decided to make some tempura since I just recently bought some shrimp. It's also one of Iroha's favorites. Given how much effort she's putting into her studies, I kind of want to award her. I then proceeded to the kitchen to prepare the dish. Once I got properly seasoned the shrimp, I let it fry as I was making the dipping sauce. After a couple of minutes, I finally finished preparing everything. Now all I have to do is to wait for Iroha to come back.

Looking at all this now, I'm surprised at how much I've improved in terms of cooking. Before, I could barely cook curry. Now, I can pretty much prepare any dish given the right ingredients and recipes. I don't mean to brag but I'm pretty amazing if I do say so myself.

Just as I was busy praising myself, I heard the sound of the front door being opened. It must be Iroha. I then made my way to the door in order to greet her. I'm also prepared to carry her things given how kind of a person I am. The moment she came in though, all I could notice was how tired she was from her facial expression to her body movements.

"I'm back senpai. Is dinner ready yet?" Iroha said in a lethargic manner as gave me all her bags then slowly proceeded towards the kitchen. Although I appreciate that she's taking her studies very seriously, she's pushing herself way too much.

"Yeah. It's even one of your favorites." I reply to her as I set her bags in the living room. When I returned to the kitchen, her tired expression was gone and was slowly being replaced with a cheerful smile.

"Just what I needed! With all the annoying things over, I can finally take it easy!" She said in her usual energetic tone. I don't know why, but it's pretty refreshing for her to recover that quickly. If I were in her situation right now, I would be grumpy as hell for around a week or so. Then again, I never took university seriously enough to the point that I would be in that kind of situation.

Over the course of dinner, instead of complaining about her day, Iroha asked me a ton of questions as if she was interrogating me. Naturally, I was surprised when she did this since she's the one who prefers to do the talking. When I asked for a specific reason, she said 'I've always been curious to what you're always doing in your free time. I don't even see work at all. Who knows what you could be possibly doing?' all while wearing her signature sly and foxy grin. Although I didn't have much to say, and I was practically forced into it, it was actually kind of fun to do the all the talking for once.

Before we even realized, we were already done with our food. Usually, Iroha would go ahead into the bath first while I would wash the dishes and clean up everything. Today though, she volunteered to help me clean. I don't know if it's because her workload lessened or if it's just a whim of hers, but I accepted her help regardless. We also managed to continue are conversation while doing it. Even though it's nothing special, I can't help but enjoy doing all these small things.

After we finished everything, we went into the bath together, something we don't do all that often. Before, at the start of our relationship, we would be completely embarrassed whenever we would do something like this. Now, it's no longer awkward whatsoever. Although I can't deny that I have a few perverted thoughts in mind which prompts Iroha to tease once more. Regardless, it's a pretty relaxing experience to do soak in the warm bath water along with Iroha.

After our bath ended, we changed into our sleeping attire then made our way to our futons. Now, the two of us are now laying in bed getting ready to sleep. I then realized something important. Since I was swept away by tonight's activities, I forgot to mention that we're having lunch outside tomorrow. Right as I was about to say it, Iroha then suddenly turned towards me and gave me a big embrace. I was caught off guard when she did that but after a while, I had this weird desire of wanting to pet her head which I eventually did.

"Are you that relieved that all the difficult stuff are over?"

"Yup. The past few months have been hell for me. That's why I'm going to make sure you're going to spoil me a lot more from now on."

"Whatever you say. I've been doing it for years now after all."

"Thanks senpai. I love you."

"Yeah me too." Just as I was expecting her to be satisfied with that answer, I then saw pout as if she was extremely disappointed in me. What did I do wrong this time?

"Oh come on senpai! That was the perfect moment until you ruined it. Why can't you just say it already? Even though it's been years, you're always reluctant to say it."

"You know that it's just the way I am."

"I'm not asking you to say it everyday senpai. I just want you to say it every now and then. Is that not okay?" She then gave me her puppy dog eyes as she said that. Even after spending this much time together over the years, I still can't help but feel my face redden a bit whenever I see her with that expression. Look's like I have no choice this time...

"Fine then. I love you too. Is that good enough for you?"

"Even though you could have done it better, I guess that it'll do for now."

"Good so can we go to sleep now?" Once I asked her that, she then moved a bit forward to give me a quick kiss. Afterwards, she gave me a warm and cheeky smile which in turn made me smile as well.

"Yup! Goodnight senpai."

"Goodnight."

Right before I fell asleep though, I realized that I forgot to mention our lunch reservation for tomorrow. Ah whatever, I'll tell her tomorrow morning during breakfast. I wouldn't want to ruin this peaceful atmosphere after all. I then drifted to sleep feeling both anxious and excited for tomorrow.


	21. Chapter 21

Today is finally Sunday, the day I'll propose to Iroha. Even though it's getting redundant in my thoughts, I still can't help but feel a bit anxious. No matter how many times I tell myself that it's not a big deal, I end up panicking anyway. All I have to do is show her a ring and ask her a simple question. Hell, I even know the answer already, so there's really no reason for me to worry.

It's only the morning yet I can't seem to calm down. While I was in distress, I took a glance towards my side to see my sly and crafty girlfriend clinging onto me while she was still peacefully sleeping. Even though I practically see her sleeping expression almost everyday, I never get tired of it.

Ah whatever, I can worry about it all later. First, I need to cook breakfast since it's been my duty ever since I graduated from university. Initially, the two of us agreed to take turns when it came to cooking but eventually, all the responsibility got dumped onto me. I don't mind it though since I'm going to be a househusband in the future anyway. I might as well get used to it now.

With that decided, I released myself from Iroha's grasp and made my way towards the kitchen. I then reheated some of the leftovers from last night. We're going out later for lunch so there's no real reason to have a fancy breakfast. As the food finished heating, Iroha came out of the bedroom drowsy looking with messy hair, a sight she never shows to anyone else but me.

"What's for breakfast senpai..." She said in a groggy voice as she rubbed her eyes a bit. I swear for an energetic person like her, she acts like a complete slob in the morning. I may be partly responsible for it though...

"Just some leftovers. We're going out for lunch, so I don't want to eat too much." I replied as I took the leftovers out of the microwave. Iroha just gave me a slight nod then walked towards her seat.

Breakfast was the same as usual. Once Iroha started eating a bit, she returned to her energetic self. This prompted her to start talking non-stop. I don't know how she does it but she never runs out of things to say whether it would be about my job, her studies, her usual complaints or something interesting she saw . She even manages to slip in some teasing and flirting into it. Normally the whole idea of engaging in something like this would irritate me but oddly enough, it doesn't. I don't know if it's because of the content of the conversation or if it's because Iroha is the one speaking, but I never get bored of this. It must be a side effect of being in a romantic relationship for a couple of years.

After we finished eating, we made our way towards the bathroom in order to get ready for lunch. Thinking about it now, showering and taking baths together has become a regular occurrence for the two of us. At first, the two of us would be extremely embarrassed whenever we attempted to go to the bathroom together. Now though, it barely fazes us anymore. It still doesn't stop us from having certain thoughts appear in my minds though.

"Where are we going this time senpai?" Iroha asked me as the two of us were resting inside the bath. Luckily for me, we go out for a fancy lunch every now and then, so she has no reason to suspect something like a proposal.

"A traditional Japanese restaurant." To be exact, a traditional restaurant that pretty secluded. I know it's unavoidable for people to see the proposal but at the very least, there won't be that many people to see it. I would've honestly preferred to just propose at home but when I told that idea to Yui, Yukino, Komachi and Ryoko, they all reprimanded me. They said that I have to make it special by doing it somewhere fancy. I don't understand the logical behind that but I went with it anyway.

"Wow senpai, I'm impressed. Normally when it's your turn to choose, you would just pick Saize or some ramen joint."

"Oi, not like there's anything wrong with those places."

"I know, I know. I'm just wondering though senpai, what's the occasion?"

"Nothing much really. I just feel like eating traditional food is all."

"Whatever you say senpai."

The two of us then continued to relax in the bath together. After around half an hour, the both of us left the bathroom and proceeded to the bedroom in order to get dressed. Since we're going to a somewhat fancy restaurant, that means we need to dress up for the occasion. At times like these, Iroha chooses my clothes for me. According to her, I have a horrible taste in fashion which I can't particularly deny since I don't give a single damn about it.

In the end, I settled with a simple short-sleeved black collared shirt and some jeans. Iroha on the other hand wore something way flashier. She was wearing a frilly red short-sleeved blouse and a medium length white skirt all while wearing a white beret on her head. I still don't understand why she tries so hard when it comes to her outfits.

One thing I noticed though is that she doesn't bother with make-up. Normally for women her age, they would always use make-up to make sure they look attractive. People like that are shallow and value outer appearance way too much. A bit curious about it, I decided to ask her.

"Why I don't use make-up? What's with the weird question senpai?"

"It's nothing major. I was just curious since I've never seen you actually wear it. I thought it was normal for women of this age to put on a lot of make-up."

"That is true I guess. Although my reason isn't all that special."

"Hmm?"

"I'm just too lazy to bother. Wearing make-up all the time is tedious and expensive. I was kinda into it before in high school but ever since university started, I lost interest. Maybe it's actually all your fault senpai."

"Oi, don't accuse me of every single bad habit of yours."

"It's a bit suspicious though. Ever since I moved in with you, my habits have been changing."

"That's probably some coincidence or something. You can't just pin all the blame on me."

"Whatever you say senpai. Besides, not like I need make-up. I'm already charming and cute as it is right senpai?"

"Y-Yeah, you are."

"Good, just making sure. Now let's go!"

After making sure everything was secure, the two of us left the apartment and headed towards the restaurant. Before we left though, I made sure that the ring was in my pocket. Luckily, I managed to sneak it in while Iroha wasn't looking. It would've been completely embarrassing if I were to forget the ring as I was proposing. Otherwise, the amount of shame would be unbearable to the point that even someone like me will feel bad.

Looking at the time, it's 11 am right now. The reservation is still at noon, so we decided to take our time going there. Like always, Iroha was clinging onto my arm as we were walking. I got so accustomed to this that it doesn't even bother me anymore. I have a feeling that she just does this out of habit at this point given how many times she's done it.

On our way there, we admired the sights while also having some idle conversations. Oddly enough, the both of us find this small act pretty satisfying. Given how long we've been together, we naturally find ways to keep ourselves entertained with one another. Most people aren't capable of this which results in some cracks in their relationships. For us though, something like that isn't a problem whatsoever. To be honest, I actually enjoy it even though it goes against some of my personal beliefs. I can also tell that Iroha enjoys it evident by her constant smiling.

Before the two of us even realized it, we arrived to our destination. After checking the time on my phone, it seems like we barely made it in time. Once I confirmed my reservation with the staff, they let us into the restaurant.

The moment we entered, I was immediately impressed by the interior design. They weren't kidding when they said that they're a traditional restaurant. The floor was completely covered with tatami mats while the walls were decorated with various classical artworks. Even the low tables and cushions gave enhanced the traditional feeling. Although it wasn't anything too fancy, the ambience was still very impressive. When I looked towards Iroha, it seemed like she too was impressed by it all.

"I'm surprised Senpai. I can't believe you found a place as good as this."

"I was just lucky really. I just randomly found this place I while I was randomly surfing the web."

"That's something you would totally do senpai... At least you made a good choice this time."

A server then approached us regarding our reservation. Once I gave them my name and confirmed it, they led us to our seats. Just like I planned, they gave us a corner spot which was isolated from the other tables. No way in hell am I going to let strangers witness something this embarrassing.

Once we settled down, we scrolled through the menu to see if there was anything that caught our attention. After a while, we both decided on sharing a kaiseki set since it was the best option both in terms of price and quality. After we told the server our order, we were left with nothing to do but to wait for our orders which was going to take a while.

Since the both of us were anticipated this, we each brought our own novel. If there's any influence that I'm proud of, it's that I somehow managed to make Iroha interested in reading. If one were to see her back in high school, no one would expect her to actually have reading as a hobby. This is also one of those moments where we share peaceful silence together. Oh how I enjoy these kinds of moments.

Sadly, I can't do so right now since I'm feeling extremely anxious right now. Even though the ring is currently in my pocket, I'm still hesitant. Even though I keep telling myself to calm down, my body just won't listen. Just as I was panicking, it seems like noticed that I was going through some kind of dilemma.

"Is something wrong senpai? You've been acting nervous ever since we got here."

"How do you know?"

"Geez senpai, we've been together for years already. Of course I can more or less understand you at this point. It's pretty obvious actually. Also, don't bother reasoning yourself out of this one. I can see right through you."

Damn that's scary. Even though I've witnessed it many times, I still can't help but feel intimidated by her in situations like this. Then again, under that cute and charming side of hers lies a sly, manipulative and crafty fox.

"Now go tell me what's on your mind senpai~"

Ah damn, don't give me that cutesy face right after acting so sly. Especially those eyes of yours right now, I'm being overwhelmed by the amount of expectation that's in them. Looks like I have no choice...

I then reach into my pocket as Iroha was wearing a confused look on her face. Once I took out the ring case and placed it on top of the table, that confused look of hers was immediately replaced by a surprised yet extremely happy expression. It seems like I actually managed to surprise her for once.

"Senpai..."

"This is pretty embarrassing, so I'm just going to get it over it. Iroha, will you marry me?"

Even though I said that line pretty quietly and discreetly, the surrounding people still managed to witness it. The restaurant was then filled with the sound of applause. Ah damn it, this is exactly what I didn't want to happen. Hurry up and answer already, so I can get these people off my back. My eyes were practically begging Iroha to answer already. Once she saw them though, a sly grin appeared on her face. I have a bad feeling about this...

"How about I give you my answer once we're done eating." She told me in a playful tone just as our food arrived. The both of us already know what the answer is, so it means that she's intentionally stalling right now. The other people in this restaurant don't know that, so they're currently waiting in anticipation. It feels like a hundred pairs of eyes are on me right now. Once my discomfort was obvious, Iroha started chuckling. Why you...

For the next 30 minutes or so, the two of us were the center of attention of the restaurant. Even though they tried to hide their anticipation in order to not be rude, it was still obvious that they were still watching us. I barely enjoyed my meal due to the dozens of stares directed at me. Iroha on the other hand was currently enjoying the situation.

When the two of us finally finished our meals, Iroha suddenly stood up from her seat with the ring case in hand. This act completely startled everyone except me. Given her personality, I was more or less expecting her to do something like this once I proposed. I just didn't expect her to intentionally stall just so others could see it though. She then positioned herself right next to my ear in order to whisper something.

"You're so cute when you're like this senpai."

"J-Just h-hurry up and give your answer already. I want to get out here already."

"Why though senpai? Shouldn't you be enjoying the moment right now? You finally got to do a proper proposal."

"Just get it over with already. I'll treat you to some of your favorite crepes later."

"Deal!"

She then returned to her seat after she got what she was asking for. I swear, how did I fall in love with a fox this sly. Even in a situation like this, she's still as manipulative and cunning as ever.

"The answer's yes senpai!" She said in a cheerful tone in order to appease the bystanders right now. Once I heard her answer, I faked a sigh of relief to do the same. I then stood up, took out the ring and placed it on her ring finger. The moment I did that, everyone was applauding again. I get it, you're happy for us, I somewhat appreciate it but please let us out of here. Right before I returned to my seat though, she gave me a sudden kiss which again, prompted applause. At this point, I'm getting sick of the sound of clapping.

Since everything was finished, I immediately paid the bill and left the establishment with Iroha. It was extremely relieving now that those people are gone. I would actually want to go home right now but since I have to fulfill my promise from awhile ago, we made our way towards the local park instead. While we were walking, Iroha just kept on staring at her ring finger. Judging by that reaction, seems like I didn't mess up.

"You know senpai, this is a pretty good ring. I wasn't expecting something as good as this."

"I actually gave effort for that you know. I praise or two wouldn't hurt."

"What are you talking about senpai? I would've accepted any ring you would've given to me. It just so happens that I was actually impressed by what you chose."

"Should I take that as a compliment?"

"Of course!"

She said to me as a big bright smile popped up on her face. Seeing her this happy prompted me to smile as well. After a few more minutes, we finally made it to the park. Once we entered, Iroha went out to find a bench while I bought her crepe. Since we frequently go to this park, I basically memorized what her favorite flavors are. After paying for it, I made my way towards the bench we always use whenever we visit this park.

"Here's your crepe." I say to her as I take a seat right next to her.

"Thanks senpai!" She replied with the cutesy smile she always uses whenever I spoil her. For the next few seconds, it was simply silence. Even though she's not showing it right now, I bet what just happened awhile ago also made Iroha a bit tense. Once Iroha finally relaxed, she began the conversation.

"You know, that was a pretty lame proposal."

"Don't remind me."

"You could've done something fancier you know? Like, giving me the ring while kneeling or something. All you did was bring out the case while saying a few words."

"I wanted to get it over with. I didn't want to bother with all those formalities."

"I don't mind it all that much though. Since it's you, I really wasn't expecting much. Since that's probably the best you do as a proposal, I'll take it."

"Wow, you're such an amazing fiancee."

"I know right senpai!"

She then rested her head on my shoulder as she was still happily eating her crepe. This peaceful atmosphere between the two of us then continued on for quite some time.

Then suddenly, we heard the sound of a young girl playing around while screaming 'Mama! Papa!' in a loud voice. When we turned our attention to the kid, we saw just how happy she and her parents were.

The sight of this prompted me to think a little bit. In the near future, the two of us might be like that. Now that we're technically engaged now, we're one step closer to marriage.

"You know what senpai, I'm looking forward to being like that someday too."

"You mean having a family together?"

"Of course. It's has always been my dream to have a family with the person I love."

"That's a pretty childish dream you know."

"Don't ruin it for me senpai!"

"I don't blame you though. My dream is just as childish as yours. Worse part is that it's almost impossible to accomplish."

"What are you talking about senpai? You have me around right? We'll find that genuine thing together, so you don't need to worry that much."

"I'll trust your words then."

"Of course! Leave it to me senpai!"

"Thanks."

"By the way senpai, I'm really glad that I met you. It was probably one of the best things that have happened to me."

"That's pretty corny of you to say."

"Oh shut it senpai! I bet you're thinking the same thing."

"Yeah, you're right. I was thinking the same thing."

"Good!"

With the two of us satisfied with our conversation. We just idly spent the rest of the afternoon in the park together while admiring the beautiful scenery. We didn't even continue our previous conversation. Being in each other's company was already enough for us.

Thinking about it now, I'm one step closer to that genuine I've always wanted. With Iroha around, I guess life won't be as bad as I thought it would be.


	22. Chapter 22

**Iroha's POV**

Agh, sunlight. It's too bright, too bright! I feel like I'm getting burned... Go away, go away! Why does senpai never ever close the curtains? Close it already senpai!

Hmm?

I'm still hugging senpai? He hasn't gotten up yet? That's weird since he's usually the one who wakes up first. I rubbed my eyes a bit then grabbed my phone from my side to see what time it is. Once the screen lit up, it told me that it's still 7 am. That's way too early...

Since all my classes for today were cancelled, it's a day off for me, so I really have no reason to wake up. Even if I wanted to, I don't think I can even get up right now. I mean, just getting my phone already took half of my energy. What do I do now? Do I just keep cuddling senpai or do I fight against this laziness? What to do, what to do...

Ah forget mornings, I wanna rest and enjoy this rare moment of senpai still being asleep. Thankfully, the rays of sunlight finally left. I guess senpai was kinda right, complaining does get you somewhere. Anyways, time to enjoy some more sleep!

* * *

"Iroha get up, breakfast's ready." I hear a faint voice say as I still try to enjoy my precious sleep. I even felt a slight push on my shoulders. It must be senpai telling me about breakfast or something. I really don't wanna get up though...

"Five more minutes...Give me five more minutes senpai..." I manage to incoherently blurt out. I just really don't feel like getting up right now.

"Suit yourself. Just don't blame me when your pancakes get all soggy." Senpai said as I heard him walk out of the room. I swear I can imagine a sly grin on his face right now. He knows all too well that pancakes are my favorite breakfast food. If he thinks that's enough for me to get up, he's got another thing coming. No way I'm going to leave the comfort of this futon that easily.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. I added some of the blueberries I bought from yesterday." The moment I heard him say that, I got out of the futon and instantly ran out into the kitchen. Blueberries are on the line, no way I'm giving up on these.

"Looks like someone's energetic this morning." Senpai sarcastically said to me as he was pouring orange juice into our glasses. Wipe that cheeky and smug grin off your face. It's my job to do that, not yours.

"Sly senpai." I quietly say in defeat as I take my seat. I swear that senpai's sometimes even craftier than I am. It's not all that bad seeing him like this though.

With that out of the way, It's now time to enjoy these blueberry pancakes!

...

It's so good~

The moment I took a bite of it, I couldn't help but feel completely energetic. I don't know why but every time I eat senpai's cooking, I get this sudden burst of energy. I can even feel my body getting lighter. Oh and these blueberries are just amazing. I wish I could just eat stuff like this every day. Oh wait, I do...

"By the way, I have to go somewhere today." Senpai suddenly said as I was busy savoring my blueberry pancakes. I was a bit confused to what he said since he almost never goes out. Well, whenever he does go out, he's probably planning some surprise for my sake.

"Why though? You normally don't go outside unless you get invited or I drag you out. The only times you actually do is when you try to plan a surprise for me. I don't know a birthday gift or a ring maybe~" I say in a teasing tone as I show him my signature sly grin. Even after being together for so many years, the urge to tease senpai is just irresistible. Looks like my plan worked given how he's trying to hide his blushed face. That's so cute of you senpai!

"I-It's not like I'm going out because I want to. I'm being forced to attend some seminar for work. I honestly don't want to go..." He complained to me as he was eating his own breakfast. He's even showing off his gloominess by groaning and resting his head on the table, something a normal person would never do during breakfast.

Nowadays, It's almost a routine for senpai to complain about something. So much so that it even rubbed off on me. For some reason though, the two of us aren't that bothered by it. Honestly though, if I didn't love senpai as much as I do, I doubt I would be able to put up with this.

"Don't worry about it senpai. I'm sure you can do it!" I cheerful say to him in hopes to make him feel better. It's my duty to cheer up to mopey senpai after all. Since he's going out, I might as well help him out by doing some of the chores. After the two of us finished eating, I stand up and take the plates and such into the kitchen so I could wash them. Senpai noticed what I was doing and smiled a little bit. He then followed me into the kitchen presumably to get his beloved MAXX Coffee.

"Thanks for the help Iroha." He thankfully said to me as he was patted my head. I couldn't help but feel happy when he did it. I don't know why but whenever he does this, I always end up smiling uncontrollably. I mean, the two of us are basically adults already, but I just can't resist this warm and fuzzy feeling.

"Well, I'm going to get dressed up. Can I trust you to get the groceries?" Senpai says to me as I snap out of my gaze. I just instinctively nodded without exactly knowing what I just agreed to. Next thing I know, senpai hands me a long list of things that we need and a couple of coupons. By the looks of it, it almost looks like the work of a housewife. He's really getting into the whole househusband thing huh.

Well, I'll get to that later. First, I'll go see what's on TV while senpai's preparing. I then made my way to the couch and opened the TV to see if there was anything interesting.

Soap opera, ads, drama, idol event thingy, some anime, boring news, a boring documentary. Huh, I don't remember TV being this boring. Wasn't I into soap operas and dramas at one point? Well, ever since senpai influenced me to read more, I ended up preferring novels over TV shows. Oh well, guess I'll go crack a book for now. Luckily for me, the coffee table is filled random novels senpai and I bought from our dates.

After 20 minutes or so of reading, senpai appeared out of the bedroom wearing a completely formal attire complete with a suit and tie. I don't remember senpai ever owning one of those. I should know since I manage most of his wardrobe. Oh, but his hair is still as messy as ever especially with that ahoge sticking out.

"What's with the fancy get-up senpai?" I asked him in my confusion. If memory serves me right, senpai never wore anything this fancy before. He would always complain about how restricting it is and how it symbolizes some random concept or something. I don't know. I forgot since it barely made any sense to me.

"The company lent it to me. Apparently, it's a seminar involving some executives or something, so they're forcing me to dress up like this." Senpai complained as he went to the fridge to get another MAXX coffee. Wait a minute, isn't that your second one already? Well, doesn't matter since we basically have a stockpile of it.

"I thought you were just some lackey in the company?" I continued to ask him as I kept of flipping through the pages of my book. Last time I checked, senpai was like an assistant to an assistant. I'm pretty sure that's not a high ranking position.

"My boss is forcing me to go. He said that I have the potential to improve, so he wants to learn more as soon as possible. I'm not one for more work, but it's nice to see that someone acknowledges my skill. Well, it's a given since I'm naturally talented." Senpai proudly boasted as he had a questionable smirk on his face. For someone as negative as senpai, he sure knows how to get on a high horse. I guess it's one of his quirks?

"Wow, you're so amazing senpai~" I say in a monotone voice to mess with him. Looks like he fell off his high horse since his grin is now gone. He may look irritated now, but I'm sure deep down he doesn't mind. I mean, how could he possibly get mad at someone as cute and as charming as me?

"Thank you for the encouragement. I have such an amazing fiancee." He sarcastically replied with a monotone voice as well. I just can't help but smirk at how fun it is to tease him.

"I know right. You sure are lucky to have me senpai." I happily reply to him to assure the fact that he does indeed have an amazing fiancee. He just slightly grinned and shrugged it off as he made his way to the door.

"Well anyways, I'll see you later tonight. Bye." He says to me as he gets ready to leave. Oh wait! I forgot to do something very important.

"Senpai wait up!" I shouted out loud as I got out of the couch and ran towards him. He was confused at first but became even more confused the moment I suddenly kissed him on the lips. At first, he was taken back by it but then readily accepted it afterwards. This lasted for a few minutes before we finally separated. Yup, kissing senpai really is the best.

"That's my good luck charm for you senpai." I say to him as I show him one big warm smile. His face was still red and flushed, but I could tell that he enjoyed it.

"Y-Yeah. T-Thanks. Well, see you later." He managed to say despite his obvious embarrassment. I swear that it's so amusing to see him like this even though we've done this countless of times. Well, I can't blame since my heart flutters every time we do something like this.

"Bye-bye senpai!" I cheerfully say to him as a way of goodbye. He just waved his hand in response and left the apartment.

Now, I'm finally alone huh.

It's still fairly early in the morning so no need to leave anytime soon. Guess I'll go kill some time before heading out. I might as well finish that book I was reading a while ago. Oh, I should also play some music while I'm at it. I rarely get the chance to play it out loud since senpai's not that fond of anything loud. I think I left my speakers somewhere in the bedroom...

I then made my way from the living room and into the bedroom in hopes of finding that long lost speaker. I honestly haven't seen it in months, so I'm unsure if it still even exists. While I was looking for it, I stumbled upon something interesting, an album full of pictures of senpai and I. Just by looking at it is enough to make reminisce all the fun times I had with senpai. I even remember how much I pestered him on getting all of them printed. Why is something as important as this lying around the junk pile? I guess it was probably senpai. Well, I figured out what I'm going to do for the rest of the morning.

Before I look at all these pictures though, I'm gonna need some refreshments, specifically MAXX coffee. I can't help but crave for it after all. After being surrounded by it for years, I inevitably got attached to it even though I hated how sugary it was at first.

Once I got 2 cans of the of the deliciously sweet coffee, I made my way to the sofa and began skimming through the pictures. First, I saw some pictures of our first New Years together at the shrine. It was pretty awkward though since both our families were there. I even remember how many pictures mama made me take with senpai. The two of us just couldn't stop ourselves from blushing that time.

Oh, and here's a couple of pictures we took during Valentines. There's even a picture of senpai's surprised face once he saw the massive cake I baked for him. I can vividly remember it since his expressions were just way too funny. Though I think I let senpai off to easy during White day. Well, I guess a week of my most favorite foods cooked by senpai is enough to compensate for the effort I put into making that cake.

I also saw a bunch of photos from the time when it was only the two of us who celebrated senpai's birthday. If I remember correctly, we spent it together first before going back to Chiba to celebrate it with everyone else. Though seeing senpai wear a birthday cap with his usual gloomy expression just seems funny to me. There were also pictures of us baking the cake together. I remember how fun it was even though senpai was hopeless when it came to baking.

I was just having too much fun enjoying the photo album that I didn't even realize that it's almost noon already. I'm only half way through the album. Goes to show just how many pictures senpai and I took together. If I remember right, the two of us stopped taking pictures ever since senpai graduated. Maybe when senpai comes home later, I can convince him that we should start taking pictures again. Yup, that seems like a pretty good idea.

Well, I better shower and get dressed. I have errands to do after all. I might as well eat out while I'm at it since I don't really fee like cooking. After a quick shower, I picked the first decent clothes I found which were a simple red t-shirt and some shorts and wore them. Since senpai's still busy working, no need to put so much effort into my outfit. Those cute outfits are reserved for him after all.

Once I made sure I had everything prepared, I locked up and left the apartment.

Looking at my watch, it's already noon. I should go eat first before I attend to the errands. Where should I eat though? If I remember correctly, there's a cafe nearby having some kind of lunch special. No other good place seems to come to mind, so I should probably go eat there. Besides, senpai just loves it when we eat at places with discounts and specials. I swear that he's really acting like a househusband already.

After some walking, I finally made it to the cafe. From the outside, it looks like your standard cafe from the modern decorations to the relaxing atmosphere of the whole place. Since I've dragged senpai out to countless cafes, I'm pretty much a master at this. I take a glance to the side to see if there really were any promotions. I then saw a sign board saying that there were discounts for students today. Luckily, I brought my ID with me today. With that confirmed, I entered the cafe.

Apparently, this a self-serve cafe, so I have to go to the counter first. Since today's a regular day, there weren't that many people present, so no need to worry about not finding a seat. After taking a good look at the menu, I decided to order the discounted salmon salad along with a free drink. The wonders of promos and specials really are amazing. After paying for it, they told me that it would take around 10 minutes for my order to be served to me. I then made my way towards a table with a single sofa chair.

Having settling in my seat, I decided to open up my phone to see if senpai messaged me or something. At times when I'm alone like this, he tends to let out his brotherly instinct by constantly sending me messages. I didn't expect something like that from him, but I found it pretty charming.

Since there were no messages, I might as well check the pictures I took with my phone. The times when we don't use the camera we got as a gift from Yukino-senpai and Yui-senpai, we just use my phone. Well, that camera is for the special events. My phone is just filled with pictures from our various dates.

I scrolled through it to see many pictures of us at the park. Well, the park is our favorite place after all. I like it for having that delicious crepe stand while senpai enjoys the silence and peacefulness of the park atmosphere. It also feels amazing to just cuddle up on the benches while scenery of nature comforts us.

Looking at all these pictures of senpai and I together, I'm actually staring to feel a bit lonely. It hasn't even been a full day yet, but I'm already missing him...

"Excuse me, here's your order." The waiter suddenly said which broke me out of my gaze. I just smiled and thanked him before he returned to the counter. Looking at the time now, it'll still be a few hours before senpai's seminar will finish. Rushing won't get him home any faster, so I should just enjoy this lunch for now.

After around 20 minutes, I finished up my lunch and made my way towards the supermarket. I have to say though, it really does feel weird to eat by yourself in a cafe without actually doing anything. All the other people at the place either had a friend or was in a group. I didn't know that it was this uncomfortable to go to a public place by yourself. Guess I understand why senpai doesn't do it all that often.

Before I realized, I found myself in front of the local supermarket. It seems like I've already unconsciously memorized the way to get here. Then again, it's inevitable since senpai has dragged me here countless times before...

Well, I better get started, so I can go home already. I then bring out the shopping list from my pocket to see just how much stuff senpai wants to buy.

You've gotta be kidding me senpai, I can't believe we need this much stuff. Judging by the length of this list, I'm going to be here for a while...

* * *

After a whole hour, I finally managed to get all the things senpai wanted. It was extremely tiring and tedious to get every single thing on the list. That's not even mentioning how far away each item is from each other. I swear I walked just about a mile or two by now. How does senpai regularly do something like this? Judging by his personality, he should be hating this too. Maybe he figured out a way to make this easier. I should ask him later...

"Is that you Iroha-san?" I hear a voice say from behind me. When I turned around, I found Ryoko-senpai carrying a grocery bag of her own. For some reason, she's wearing a classy pink short-sleeved dress shirt along with a dark grey skirt. Senpai was right, Ryoko-senpai always does wear skirts. How does she not find it uncomfortable to wear all the time anyway?

"Oh, hello Ryoko-senpai!" I cheerfully say as I greet her. She simply responded with a smile and walked closer towards me.

"What are you doing here with that many groceries Iroha-san?" She asks me gently as she notices the amount of stuff I have with me. Her eyes also seem to show that she's concerned about me. Goes to show just how good of a person Ryoko-senpai actually is. I wonder how senpai ever managed to befriend someone like this during his time in college.

"Ah, senpai has some kind of seminar and asked me to get some things. How about you Ryoko-senpai? Is it possible that you're cooking for your own boyfriend?" I say to her in a teasing tone. I was expecting her to blush in this situation, but instead she just simply nodded. No wonder she managed to become friends with senpai, she's not your typical college girl. She's way more upfront and open than most people.

"Yeah. He's been busy juggling his part-time job and his studies. I was thinking of cooking dinner for him, so he could cheer up." She explained to me while having a soft and affectionate expression. That's the expression someone has when they're talking about the one they love. I should know that since I do it all the time.

"Good for you Ryoko-senpai!" I cheerfully congratulate her. It's not easy to find someone make that kind expression. Also judging by how much she hangs out with senpai, she's probably aware of the genuine thing. It looks like she's on her way there. I'm happy for her.

"By the way Iroha-san, judging by the ring on your finger, seems like Hachiman's proposal went well?"

"Yeah. Although it wasn't the best of proposals, it was still sweet of Senpai to do it."

"Well that's good to hear. He put in a lot of effort into finding the right ring for you."

"Hmm?"

"The day before he proposed to you, he asked me to accompany him to the mall in order to find the perfect ring for you. Honestly, I didn't expect him to put so much effort into it. He could've simply bought a simple ring, but he wanted something special for you."

I could feel my face contort a bit in happiness the moment Ryoko-senpai finished her explanation. I don't know why but after hearing that story, I couldn't help but get all giddy inside. At first, I thought senpai just bought the first ring he saw. In actuality, he put this much effort into it. I know it's nothing that major, but I feel like I fell even more in love with him. Guess I'm just that hopeless when it comes to senpai huh. Yup, it's decided. I'm going to attack him tonight once he gets home.

"Speaking of Hachiman, I've been meaning to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Why do you still call him senpai? He's technically not your senior anymore. It may be your nickname for him, but I noticed that you've never actually called him by his name."

Now that I think about, I really have never called senpai by his real name. The thought never actually occurred to me before. I think at first, I didn't want to call him by his name since I didn't expect him to actually be relevant in my life. Now though that he's one of my most loved ones, I have no reason to not call him by his real name. Guess I'll try it on him once he gets home.

"Just an old habit I guess? I'll try calling him by his name later."

"I see. Well, seems like I have to get going know. It was nice talking to you Iroha-san. Good luck with Hachiman later tonight."

"Same here Ryoko-senpai! I hope your boyfriend enjoys your cooking!"

We then greet each other goodbye as we walk in separate directions. I was actually about to go home now since I really want to see senpai, but it slipped my mind that I'm still in the supermarket. I then payed for all my things and quickly made my way home. I was in such a hurry that I didn't even notice how heavy the groceries bags actually were.

By the time I made it back to the apartment, the sun has already set. If I remember correctly, senpai said that he was going to be home by evening. This gives me just enough time to prepare a surprise for him.

I then open the door with my key and proceed inside into the apartment. To my surprise, I found a MAXX Coffee drinking half-suited senpai lazing around in the couch with a book in hand. Wait a minute, that's the photo album I left this morning.

"Yo." He says to me as he waves his hand. It's the same old greeting huh. Well, do I got a surprise for you senpai.

"I'm back Hachi~" I say with a cutesy voice in order to entice him.. The moment he heard me say that, he stopped drinking his coffee and dropped the photo album.

"W-What did you just say?" He barely manages to say probably due to the shock. His confused expression right now just makes me want to tease him even more!

"What do you mean Hachi? I just came back from the groceries. What about you Hachi? Why are you home so early?" I continue to say in a cutesy voice in order to throw him off even more. Judging by how flustered he is right now with all random movements of his, it's safe to say that I've accomplished my goal. For the next few seconds, it was just silence as I was heading towards the kitchen in order to drop all this stuff.

"A-ah, t-the seminar ended early. H-How was the grocery shopping?" He suddenly said in order to normalize the situation. It wasn't all that successful though since he's still visibly shocked by what just happened as I was passing by him. I don't blame him though since I can feel my face heat up from the embarrassment. Neither of us expected that this simple name calling would be this embarrassing.

"It was a bit tedious to get all the things you wanted, but I managed. Also, I bumped into Ryoko-senpai at the supermarket." I explained as I placed all the groceries into the kitchen and got myself a can of MAXX Coffee.

"Well, since it's Ryoko, I bet she was snooping around again." He said as if it was the natural thing for to do. Honestly though, Ryoko-senpai does tend to intrude into the personal lives of others.

"By the way Hachi, what was that thing you were holding awhile ago?" I asked him as I made my way next to me him with a can of MAXX Coffee in hand. He was still slightly shocked by the nickname I called him, but recovered regardless.

"Oh this, it's a photo album I found on the table awhile. Looking at it brought back some memories."

"I actually found that this morning while you were gone. Seeing that again got me thinking, shouldn't we start taking pictures again?"

"Are you sure about that? It's just a hassle sometimes."

"Don't be so stingy like that Hachi! It'll all be worth it in the end. Trust me on this."

"Fine then, but you'll be responsible for it all okay?"

"Sure thing!"

He just couldn't help but smile at how enthusiastic I was. I could barely contain myself either since I finally get to take more pictures with senpa- I mean Hachi. Well, with one thing out of the way, it's time for the next agenda.

"Hey Hachi, there's actually one thing left I wanna do."

"And that is?"

I then place my can of MAXX Coffee onto the table before I suddenly pounced onto him. He was taken aback at first, and got even more startled as I began to kiss him. He was trying to resist at first but eventually gave in. This continued on for a couple of minutes before we finally separated.

"W-What was that about?" He asked me as he was still panting for air. It's natural for him to be confused right now since I'm normally not this daring.

"I heard the story from Ryoko-senpai about wow much effort you put into this ring of mine. I just couldn't help but feel ecstatic once I learned about it. Now, I just want to repay you." I quickly explain as I started cuddling him. He just sighed and started patting my head. Judging by his small smile right now, he must've enjoyed what just happened. We continued to stay like this until both of our stomachs suddenly rumbled.

"I should probably cook dinner now."

"Yeah, you should. Also, since I bought all the ingredients today, You should repay me by making my favorite meal."

"Fine then, your favorite curry rice coming right up."

"Yay! Thanks a lot Hachi!"

"It's no problem."

After that, the rest of the night just continued along peacefully. Now here we are lying in bed trying to sleep. Since Hachi's probably tired from his seminar, he went straight to sleep. That left me with nothing to do but to stare at his cute sleeping face. Simple times like these are what truly remind me just how much I love senpai. I just wish this could last forever...

"I love you senpai." I whispered into his ear before I peacefully drifted to sleep myself.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: On second thought, yeah, I'm ending this story here. It's annoying and self-deprecating at this point, but I'm just boring people with my own fantasies. Disregard the A/N you'll see at the bottom if you ever make it through this extremely boring chapter. I'll just probably think up of what to do next in the Yumiko story or start fresh with an Iroha story/One shot. The Yui story... Hahahahaha. If this stuff is boring to you, then that story is just going to bore yourself to sleep, so don't expect that to be updated anytime soon. Man, I need to learn how to make some drama, but writing pure fluff feels so good...**

* * *

Every time I look at my ring finger, I'm still filled with disbelief every time. I just can't fully comprehend the fact that I'm wearing an engraved golden ring, basically a wedding ring. It's pretty ironic that the same person who was disgusted with the life cemetery called marriage is now indulging himself in the same thing he used to loathe.

Well at the very least, I managed to actually become a house-husband, well partially. Due to our current circumstances, I'm required to work at home for at least the next 2 years while also doing my responsibilities at home.

I have to admit though, it's pretty troublesome to arrange a wedding. Behind the dazzling light projected by this ceremony is a hell load of formalities that need to managed properly. Since Iroha was still finishing up her fourth year of university, the responsibility of setting everything up was given to me. From the renting of a church to the preparations of the after party, all on my shoulders. Well, Iroha was in charge of sending the invitations to the guests and the purchase of the wedding rings since she didn't trust me with it.

We could've actually dealt with all of this at a later date, but Iroha was so insistent on having our marriage as her graduation gift which is honestly a weird decision. Even though I tried to convince her that we shouldn't rush it, she kept on pestering me about it which eventually left me no choice but to give in. So for a whole month after Iroha's graduation, I was busy preparing for the whole wedding while Iroha went on job hunting. I have to say that was one of the most difficult months I've ever faced, but I guess it was worth it since the ceremony went off without a hitch. Honestly though, it probably would've been a complete mess if I didn't ask help from Komachi, Yukino, Yui and Ryoko...

Now, it's been a whole week since then yet I feel no difference in our lifestyle whatsoever despite being newlyweds. I guess it's inevitable since we've been living together for almost 4 years now. The only thing that really changed is that Iroha is under my family registry now. Though it feels a bit unreal that she's now Hikigaya Iroha...

"Hachiiii breakfast~" I hear a drowsy voice say as a half-dressed young petite flaxen haired woman comes out from the bedroom. Oh would you look at that, it's my wife.

Right now, seeing her sloppy behavior, no one would be able to believe that she managed to land multiple job offers in various big-named companies despite recently graduating. At this point, I don't even want to know how she did it. Due to the many options she has however, she decided take a week-long break before accepting any. Postponing the problem eh, I've taught you well.

"Yes, yes. I'll get to it." I tell her as I stand up from the couch. She simply responded with a cheerful smile right before launching herself towards the couch. Seems like she wants to catch up on some more sleep. I swear that she's more of a slob than me at this point. Now, I somewhat understand how Komachi felt all those years ago.

Oi, I can already hear you snoring. Just how much sleep do you need? It won't even take me 20 minutes to prepare breakfast. Honestly, anyone would be irritated at this kind of behavior this early in the morning. Even I got annoyed by it the first few times. Although after witnessing the same thing over and over again every morning for nearly half a decade, I don't even bother complaining anymore. Also, I get to see her sloppy yet adorable sleeping face, so I guess it's not that bad.

As I was making my way towards the kitchen, a framed picture hanging by the wall caught my attention. It was a picture of me carrying Iroha during our wedding. I even remember how much she nagged me to do it despite clearly saying that I was against doing it. Still though, it's a pretty good picture especially since Iroha looks so beautiful in her white wedding dress. I'm honestly not the best person when it comes to complimenting appearances, but the sight of Iroha in a wedding dress truly left be breathless. Also, I sure look pretty damn handsome in that white tuxedo if I do say so myself.

What's most surprising and honestly relieving in this picture however is the fact that I have a huge cheeky grin on my face, something completely uncharacteristic of me. I don't know what went over me, but I somehow ended up having that smile on my face the exact moment Komachi decided to take a picture of us. I have to say though, the fact that I'm wearing a heartfelt smile of happiness with a grinning Iroha in my arms just proves how I made the right choice. Given my circumstances back then, it really could've been anyone, but I decided to pick her. And now, I don't regret making that decision whatsoever. In fact, it's safe to say I'm happy a picked this sly cheeky brat as my partner.

It is our right to desire happiness after all, more specifically, that genuine thing. And it's reassuring that I have her by my side as we struggle to find. I couldn't ask for anything more actually. Well, sincerely speaking, there might be a few things I kinda wanna get right now...

"Breakfast...pancakes...omelettes...rice balls..." A sleep talking voice says which promptly snapped me out of my trance of nostalgia. Just how hungry is she to the point that she's now dreaming about food? Well, she must be real tired considering that we were at it for quite some time last night...

I have to go cook breakfast now.

I promptly entered the kitchen, put on the black apron I received as a gift from Iroha and began cooking. Given the amount of time I've spent in this kitchen for the past few years, it was no challenge for me to prepare some grilled fish and miso soup enough for two. After placing everything onto the dining table, all I have to do now is wake up my sleeping wife.

When I made it to couch, she was still sleeping with her right hand covering her eyes. I guess it became a habit of hers since she hates being blinded by sunlight in the morning. Seeing her right now, it would be such such a shame if someone were to disturb this peaceful slumber of hers.

"Oi wake up already!" I yell at her while violently shaking her body in hopes of waking her up. Given how in the past I used to be on the receiving end, I have to admit it feels pretty fun to wake up someone with this method. I now understand how Komachi felt all those years ago.

After a whole minute, she finally started opening her eyes.

"Good morning... Is breakfast ready?" She calmly says with a yawn as she starts getting up from the couch. Despite what just happened, she seems unfazed by what I just did to her. I was hoping to see some kind of reaction from her today. Oh well...

"Yeah it's ready." Once I tell her that, she stretches her arms a bit before slowly walking towards the dining table which prompted me to do the same.

With the two of us now seated, we said our thanks and began eating breakfast. Unlike the other times we eat together, breakfast is the only meal we share in complete silence. Iroha isn't a morning person after all despite her usual lively appearance. Although apparently, every time she eats food prepared by me, she gets this sudden burst of energy or at least that what she says. I know that's simply an exaggeration, but she keeps on insisting that it's factually true. As if 'cooking made with love' could possibly have just a drastic effect on people's physical state. The way she eats with such a smile on her face is a refreshing sight to see however.

After the two of us finished eating, we decided to wash the dishes later and just ended up relaxing in the living room with books and cans of MAXX coffee close by. As always, she's clinging onto me on this fairly small couch as if she's sloth. I thought you were supposed to be a fox? Well anyways, we continued to do this for roughly half an hour before Iroha decided to start up a conversation.

"Hey Hachi?"

"Yeah?"

"What's our plan now?"

"Weren't you the one who proposed to stay in Tokyo for 2 more years before we head back to Chiba? It's not like we plan to stay here in Tokyo for the rest of our lives."

"I know I said that, but I have this feeling that I really wanna go back there. I mean, I don't even like it that much in Tokyo anymore. The only reason I came to this city was because of you after all."

"I get what you mean. This place is way too packed with lifeless office workers and needlessly giant skyscrapers. I miss the simple beauty that is Chiba."

"Also, it's practically just the two of us here now. Even Ryoko-senpai decided to move out of Tokyo once her boyfriend graduates."

"I do remember her mentioning that. Although, we can't afford to do the same given our circumstances. I mean first you have to-"

"Yeah yeah, I know, I know. Since you're so set on being a househusband, I have to be the one who works. And for us to actually have a decent future, I need to get experience here in Tokyo. I know we've been over this before, but I just can't help but feel a bit insecure about it all."

"Don't worry about it so much. Let's just do what we have to do first and worry about all that stuff later. Besides, if anything ever comes up, we have each other right?"

The moment I said that, an expression mixed with awe and astonishment appeared on Iroha's face. Hey, stop giving me that look as if I said something completely stupid!

"It's surprising to actually hear positive words come out of your mouth Hachi. Usually you would say something cynical, sleazy or pessimistic in this situation."

"W-Well, t-there are times that I-"

"I get it, I get it. No need to get so flustered y'know? Though hearing you say stuff like that starting to get pumped up. If it's for the sake of our future, I guess I can endure all the problems that are gonna come up. Just make sure you spoil me even more!"

"Haven't I been doing that for years now?"

"Teehee~"

We then shared a laugh together after all that serious talk. Honestly this is where most relationships meet their downfall, where they just mindlessly enjoy the present while disregarding the future. And when that topic is brought up, they constantly ignore it instead of doing something about it which only further breaks their bond.

Hmm, I guess Yui was right when she said that talking it out is important when it comes to relationships. I mean, Iroha and I can practically talk about anything without the need to act reserved. It just became like that naturally. Speaking of which, there is something I've been meaning to ask Iroha about...

"So, when do you wanna make a kid?" My face was then instantly covered with a pillow with a hefty amount of force being applied to it. Are you trying to suffocate me!? Hey stop that, it's getting hard to breathe!

After a few moments of struggling, I was finally able to get the pillow off of me. I was then met with an image of Iroha blushing furiously as I was trying to catch my breath.

"Y-You don't just blurt out stuff like that senpai!" She attempted to scold me despite her obvious embarrassment. She even reverted back to calling me senpai due to the shock of it. What's so surprising about asking her this anyway? Given our previous conversation, naturally the topic of creating a family would eventually come up. Also, we shouldn't be embarrassed about something like that anymore given how many times we've done it already.

"You're the one who said early on that you wanted a family." Creating a family is no joke after all. It comes with a myriad of responsibilities, so this topic shouldn't be taken so lightly.

Kids huh.

The thought has never really occurred to me before. I mean, having children are sometimes thought of as symbols of achievements and self-satisfaction or means of gaining wealth and benefits. I obviously don't have that mindset, but I never gave it any serious consideration before. Who knows? Maybe I'll actually enjoy the act of parenting. Before I can get anywhere near there though, I have to get through this first.

"I know I said that but still... You have no delicacy as always!"

After waiting a couple of minutes, she finally managed to calm down at the expense of me giving up my own MAXX coffee. She then took a sip of her MAXX coffee before turning back to me.

"Ahem, it's best to do it once we settle in Chiba. I don't want to be pregnant while working here in Tokyo. That's just gonna cause more problems for the both us."

"I guess you have a point there. Though who knew you could still get embarrassed like that. I thought you were already mature?"

"Oh shut it Hachi. This only rarely happens, so don't get so cocky. I mean if anything, you're the one who's not mature!"

"For your information, I am perfectly mature. I complain, I rant, I procrastinate and I-"

"You know what, forget I said that. I give up, you win."

"Good to see that you finally understand."

Iroha then just sighed as a sign that it's pointless to continue to petty conversation any longer. I then continued to wallow in my victory until she suddenly grasped my hand as she brought her face closer to mine.

Seeing her eyes sparkle right in front me along with her glistening lips, I couldn't resist anymore and ended up succumbing to my desire. I then caught her off guard by initiating the kiss, something that rarely rarely ever happens. She was a bit taken back at first, but enjoyed it nonetheless. This continued on for a couple of minutes before we finally separated from each other.

"I really do love you Hachi."

"I love you too Iroha."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates in all of my stories. Honestly, it's just hard for me to write even though I have all the ideas and outlines practically ready.**

 **Now in regards to this story. I feel like I've dragged it out for so long that it's not even a good Oregairu fanfic anymore. I understand that, and I've accepted that despite how painful it is to do so.**

 **Then again, the whole purpose of this was just to satisfy my hunger for Hachi x Iroha.**

 **Anyways, this story is still not yet done. Surprising huh. I still have to write about their honeymoon, the first few years of raising their kid together. I mean, I even want to write a chapter or two in their kid's perspective. I even have an idea on what the personality's gonna be like**

 **Sadly, that's going to take a long time given my other stories and my pathetic writing habits.**

 **Well, thanks for reading this story and putting up with how non-Oregairu it's been lately. I hope you continue to read my other stories despite how out of character they all are. Once again, thanks a lot!**


End file.
